


Injustice: Stray AU (Year One)

by SpiritFighter88



Series: Injustice: Stray AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: AU of Injustice, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, I suck at tags, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sexual Content, Tim Drake is Catlad, Tim Drake is Stray, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 68,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritFighter88/pseuds/SpiritFighter88
Summary: The events of Injustice but with Tim Drake as Stray.





	1. Catlad Meets Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I love Injustice and I love Stray!Tim Drake so I decided to combine the two! Also these chapters won't be beta'd but I really hope you all enjoy it!

Tim had been waiting for this moment his entire life. Well, ok, not his entire life. He was exaggerating, obviously, but he's been waiting a good chunk of his life for this moment. Ever since Selina broke into his abandoned mansion with the intentions to rob his parents and found him all alone, eating out of a tub of butter because he couldn't reach or cook anything else in the fridge. He was six. She took pity on his wide-eyed, unwashed self and took him away to live with her like one of her stray cats. It took nearly two months for his parents to even realize he was gone and over a year after that when they decided to declare him dead and hold a funeral for him. It was all over the papers and with Tim's old life being officially over, his new life began.

Selina didn't start teaching him how to live a life of crime right away, but she did teach him how to defend himself. She taught him the best places on the body to swipe his claws at, how squirm out of any situation, and how to land on his feet. It wasn't long before Tim started developing his own personality. With Selina as his adoptive mother, snark and witty comebacks came natural to Tim even at a young age. He took a liking to all things shiny, often playing with the jewels Selina would bring home at night. He could also be pretty petty, something Selina would never take credit for. One time she didn't come back home from a night out and he promptly ignored her for two days, only coming to her when he missed her cuddles. He also became a casual eater. It didn't matter if he had just eaten an entire meal, if there was food within reaching distance, Tim was already snacking on it. 

"Even I couldn't predict how fast you'd take on the life of a cat, Kitten," Selina would constantly tell him, looking at him adoringly as she scratched the back of his head. Selina became the mother he never had and soon it was just the two of them against the world.

It wasn't until Tim was eleven going on twelve that Selina introduced him to the streets of Gotham. He knew all about the Dark Knight that gave his mom so much trouble but was never able to catch her. He also knew of the little sidekick that flipped around at his side and figured it was only a matter of time before Selina got tired of taking on the duo by herself. And, thus, Catlad was created.

Tim advanced through Selina's training with ease. He was fast, flexible and was a quick learner. The first security system he broke into belonged to his former parents, who were, to no one's surprise, absent when he showed up to rob his old home. When he returned to their little apartment with a small bag of his mother's most expensive jewelry, Selina tilted his chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"You're ready, Kitten," She purred.

 

.

 

Now he was standing on one of the several roofs of Gotham, staring out at the city as it rose to life with the crescent moon's arrival. Selina was robbing a museum for a very shiny artifact and he had to keep watch in case a certain masked duo came crashing the scene. He wouldn't dare tell Selina, but he really hoped they showed up. He wanted to meet the infamous Robin and maybe let him know what Tim's discovered. It was before he started living with Selina, when his parents took him to see the circus. They only brought him along because the other wealthy family they were going with offered to have him join their daughter's private section for her birthday. It was when the Flying Graysons took that stage when Tim first saw their young son, Dick, perform his famous quadruple somersault. It was the same night Dick's parents died. When Tim started living with Selina she'd show footage of Batman and Robin so he could get familiar with them. He lied to Selina that his gasp reaction to Robin's quadruple somersault was only because he'd never seen it before. Even since, he became obsessed with Robin. So, yeah, call it crush or whatever, but Tim was very much looking forward to meeting Robin aka Dick Grayson.

When Catwoman appears she has a medium-sized bag slung over her shoulder. Tim would probably never get over seeing her in her full Catwoman costume. The leather body suit showed off her physique in ways Time didn't think was possible and all he could do was hope that he'd get a suit like that in the future. Until then, he had to settle for a brown hoodie with cat ears, a pair of tights, and goggles to cover his face. The saving grace was the miniature whip attached to his hip and that his gloves had claws.

"That was fast," He mused. He'd barely been on guard for ten minutes.

"I'm a professional," she replies, scratching under his chin as she joined his side. Her slight smile vanishes, however, and Tim is quick to go on guard. They're here. Even though he's excited, Tim knows that they're here to throw him in jail, so there's no time to be a giddy fan. Selina hands him the bag. "They're close. Go stash this while I distract them." Before Tim can say anything, Catwoman takes off.

Tim adjusts the bag under his arm and leaps off the roof, silently landing on another one before running off. He makes it to their designated meeting point, dropping the bag into a chute that would lead into an abandoned apartment, after he helps Catwoman they would go back for it later. He runs back taking the alleys this time and stops when he hears commotion just around the corner. Blending in with the shadows, Tim peeks over to see the Batman and Robin have Catwoman cornered.

"May I ask why you're bothering me tonight, Bats?" Catwoman purrs. Tim's never heard that tone before, nor has he ever seen her walk with her hips like that. It explains how she got away so many times.

It was Robin who answered. "A museum displaying some of the largest jewels from South America, it's no surprise we found you snooping around." Huh. Tim didn't expect his voice to be so...rough? Robin had always seemed so friendly. And when did he get taller?

Selina held her hand up to Robin. "Quiet kid. Let the adults talk." Tim noticed she didn't use her flirty tone on him. The tone she used was like the one she uses when Tim and the cats get into her salmon.

"He's right," Batman growled. Tim wondered how he managed to get his voice so deep. "I told you I'd take you in next time."

"But I'm innocent!" She cries in a mocking tone, before giving the quickest glance to Tim in the corner. Tim didn't need anything longer than that to understand, hand already gripping the handle of his whip. Smirking, Selina stretched her body, her clawed hands reaching for the sky as her torso elongated. "Oh, I see. You want to play."

"No games, Catwoman," Batman warned. "Where are the jewels?"

Selina's response was her leaping on top of Batman, wrapping those strong thighs of hers around his waist as she clawed at his mask. Robin moved fast to assist his mentor, but Tim was faster. His whip wrapped around the Boy Wonder's waist and yanked him back before he could even lay a finger on Catwoman.

"Shit!" Robin yelled, falling on his back ungracefully. Tim didn't let his guard down, this was Robin after all, and moved in to swipe at his chest. This time Robin was was able to dodge him and kip flip up into a stance. Catwoman and Batman had taken their fight to where neither of them could see so Tim decided to keep on Robin and lashed his whip out again. Robin jumps up and kicks off a nearby garbage bin, doing a double somersault before landing a good feet away from Tim. A double? A DOUBLE?!? Tim's face immediately scrunched up into suspicion as he finally took the time to really look at the Robin in front of him.

"You're not Dick Grayson," he realized. How could he even think that this...impostor was the boy of his dreams? They looked alike and he should've figured it out when he noticed this Robin's height advantage over his Robin. The impostor's eyes had gone wide, clearly shocked that Tim knew Dick Grayson's identity, which also means that he knew Batman was the billionaire Bruce Wayne. Selina tried explaining to him how important secret identities were but he didn't really get it, probably because he's technically 'dead.'

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Robin stammers. "How do you know who Dick is? And who are you?"

Oh. Best if he doesn't explain how he figured out Dick was Robin with his low-key stalker investigator skills . Instead he decides to focus on the second question, arching one eyebrow as he points to the ears sticking out of his hood. "You really can't figure it out? Will it help if I bring back Catwoman and stand next to her?"

Impostor Robin looks like he wanted to punch him and honestly, Tim wouldn't mind. He's pretty pissed himself that he got his hopes up to meet Dick Grayson and got stuck with this kid (who does look a little older, but whatever). "So, what? You're...Street Cat or something?"

"Good guess," Tim tells him. "I'm Catlad."

Robin snickers. "Seriously?" When Tim just glares at him, he mouths 'Wow' before returning the glare. "How'd you know I wasn't Dick?"

Ok, let's throw him a bone. "You're somersaults were off."

"What? They were perfect!"

"They'd be perfect if you did four," Tim replies, crossing his arms to prove his point. He never said he'd throw the bone gently.

"That's it!" Robin growls, rushing to tackle Tim to the ground. He's fast for his size but Tim quickly slips out of his grip to whirl around him and push off his back into an aerial. Robin stumbles forward but quickly turns around and slams his foot into Tim's chest just as he lands, sending him into the air before he lands on his back. Tim quickly jumps on his feet like a good cat, his claws out and ready to strike if the little bird gets closer. His chest still hurts a little and it's no doubt those big feet that are responsible. Robin throws a punch but Tim manages to catch his fist, pulling down his entire arm so that his body falls forward and straight into Tim's knee. Robin staggers back, hands coming to his nose, and Tim takes the opportunity to swipe his legs out from under him. Robin hits the ground hard and Tim is quickly on top of him, claws at his throat.

"Never pick a fight with a cat, Robin," he purrs, not even aware he's trying to mimic Selina from earlier. "You'll lose your feathers." He trails one of his nails up his neck to the lines tracing his domino mask. His breath is heavy against Tim's and from this position he has to admit that the other boy looks kinda cute despite not being Dick Grayson.

Suddenly he feels a large hand grip the back of his neck and yank him off of Robin. His cry of protest is cut short when he realizes he's now face to face with Batman. He spots Catwoman handcuffed and leaning against the wall. When he looks at the Bat, the man is still staring down at him with an unreadable glare. "Uh," he says, sheepishly twirling his fingers in front of him. "We were just playing?"

"You mentioned Dick," Batman growls. "You knew he was Robin. Did Catwoman tell you?"

"No, I figured it out," Tim tells him. He doesn't know why he's being so honest now but it may have to do with the fact that his feet aren't even touching the ground. It might also have to do with the fact that Batman was shocked to know an eleven year old figured out their identities. And by 'their' he also meant the Robin currently getting on his feet. If Batman was Bruce Wayne and the former Robin was Dick Grayson, the Robin he's been tussling with must be Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne's new ward.

"He's a smart kid, Batman," Catwoman interrupts, disposing the handcuffs that kept her restrained moments before. "He's actually a big fan of Dick-"

"Hey!"

"and figured out who you all were by himself." Tim lets out an annoyed sigh. So much for keeping his crush a secret. He catches Robin's glance, who seems to be studying him. He sticks his tongue out at him, earning him a middle finger that disappears before Batman can see. The masked man doesn't even seem to be paying attention, his free hand going up to the intercom on his ear.

"Batman to Nightwing, I hear you loud and clear," He replies. Tim can't hear the person on the other line and wonders who he can be. Whatever he's saying causes Batman to finally put him back on the ground. "Affirmative. Return the diamonds to Gotham police then report back to the Cave. There's something we need to talk about." He turns back to Catwoman. "We'll talk about this later, Selina. For now, keep him off the streets." He shoots his grappling gun, nodding to Robin before taking off.

"Fat chance," Tim says under his breath. He looks at Robin before the other takes off on his own grappling gun. "Good luck working on your somersaults."

That earns him another glare. "If I ever see you again, I'll take you down myself."

"I'm sure you'd like that very much," He replies. He doesn't know what compelled him to say that, but Robin blushes in response and leaves without saying another word. He turns back to look at Catwoman, who is looking down at him with a knowing smirk.

"Oh boy," She says, slinking her arm around Tim's shoulder before steering him out of the alley. "You're definitely my child."


	2. Jason Says Goodbye

_Two Years Later_

 

It was looking to be another boring night in Gotham. There wasn't anything of value to steal and it's not like Tim needed to anyway. Besides the collection of jewels they managed to keep Batman from taking back over the years, Tim also had access to his parents' bank accounts, who were too dense to even notice someone was taking money from them (almost as dense to notice someone taking their child). Selina never asked where he kept getting the money because she probably assumed he had stolen it. She was right, but she most definitely had no idea from who.

He lets out a bored sigh. He wishes Selina was here but she had to deal with her crazy sister out of Gotham and insisted on Tim staying out of it. He knew she could handle herself, but he worried about her. That lady was crazier than Auntie Harley, and that was saying something.

Lounging on the rooftop of some crappy apartment building, Tim removed one of his gloves to dig into the box of doughnuts he'd gotten from this amazing bakery a few blocks over. He picks out a twisted glaze and takes a delicious bite from it, closing his eyes as he hums in pleasure.

Suddenly he feels a presence next to him and he peeks one eye open to see Jason Todd, aka Robin, standing over him with an amusing look in his domino-covered eyes. "You shouldn't let your guard down so easily, Street Cat." Normally Tim wouldn't, but Jason has long since been a threat to him, the two growing close to each other over the last couple of years. Sure, it did take awhile for them to get along. After their first meeting they were fighting more than Batman and Catwoman (although Tim's pretty positive it's because those two would rather do other things) but eventually they ended up bonding after running into each other almost every other night, even if their banter suggests otherwise.

"Ugh, don't you have anything better to do than harass me?" Tim whines, glancing at his nonexistent watch on his wrist. "It's pretty early, maybe there's a worm nearby for you to eat."

"Oh I get it!" He says mockingly, completely deadpan. "You said a bird joke because I'm Robin, which is a bird! Hahaha, you're so clever!" When Tim simply shrugs his shoulders, Jason looks down at the box of doughnuts and sighs. "Besides, you've been eating plenty for the both of us."

Tim gets up in a sitting position, deciding to pretend to ignore the sass and instead make a mental note for future retribution. "Sounds like someone's been watching me for some time."

This time Jason shrugs his shoulders. "Just enough to see you stop by the ice cream truck...and then the hot dog stand...and then-"

"Wow someone's been stalking me."

Jason scoffs. "Is this the pot calling the kettle black?"

Tim arches an eyebrow. "Still jealous I'd rather stalk your more talented predecessor than you, Replacement?"

He watches the smile leave Jason's face as he slouches. Damn, too far. But if Dick Grayson overshadowing Jason is a sensitive subject right now, that means something recent must have happened. He knows Dick joined the Justice League this past summer, which resulted in Jason leaving Gotham to join the Teen Titans, a group of superhero kids. It's why he saw him less frequently and even if he would never admit it out loud, Tim was happy to see him after months of no communication.

"What's wrong?" He asks, scooting closer to the taller boy. Jason rolls his eyes, he hates talking about his feelings, but Tim knows he'll do it for him.

"I...quit the Titans," He confesses.

Tim admits he's a little confused, Jason seemed so excited before he left, but nods anyway. "Ok. Why'd you quit?"

"Because I hated it there!" Jason grunts, his hands balling into fists. "They kept comparing me to Dick the whole time, having me do things like he would instead of being myself. I feel like they didn't want me there, they wanted little perfect Dick, who is just so fucking perfect and good at everything. And perfect!"

Tim frowns, leaning over to rest his head on Jason's shoulder. He found it helped the other boy ground himself when he did and Tim is always a fan a contact. Immediately Jason's breath slowed and soon he had his arm around Tim's shoulder, tracing circles against his hoodie. There's always been an insecurity within Jason when it came to Dick, and he supposes he didn't help a lot with his old crush on the first Boy Wonder. To Jason's approval, though, Tim's crush disappeared soon after meeting Dick for the first time as Nightwing. He was just too happy, like, all the time. And, god, he wasn't the only one who adored him. Everyone in Gotham were always ready to praise him just for ordering a bagel. He liked that Jason was a little more rough, that he cussed like a sailor, and, as sick as it seems, that he wasn't always loved just like Tim. Him getting over Dick also helped Jason with his insecurity, as the current Robin started to notice Tim's insults were actually compliments of his skills in disguise.

"Dick couldn't last a day in your shoes," Tim tells him. "You survive in his all the time. If that doesn't tell you who's the better Robin, I don't know what else will."

The arm around his shoulder tightens. "Thanks, Street Cat."

Tim snuggles closer in response. "Your welcome. But you should know," he says. "If Bruce had taken me as Robin? I'd crush both of you and be the best Robin there ever was."

Tim's shoved off so fast, he almost thinks Jason has super speed. "You ruin everything," Jason grumbles.

"Only because I speak the truth," he tells him. Jason rolls his eyes and takes a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles out of Tim's box before nibbling on it. Another mental note. A thought comes to Tim as he sticks out his hip and crosses his arms. "Hey, at least you're going to go down as the first superhero to quit the Teen Titans."

Jason shakes his head, taking a bite out of the doughnut. "Kid Flash quit before Dick joined the League. It was way more dramatic, I just left once everyone fell asleep."

"Well it's still something Dick hasn't done," Tim tried again.

"True," Jason says, mouth full. He takes a look at the doughnut in his hand. "This isn't as good as Alfred's."

And there it is. Tim swears Jason can't eat anything without comparing the food to Alfred's cooking. With good reason, the man has the golden touch when it comes to making dishes. The butler caught Tim once sneaking into the manor to play video games with Jason and started leaving snacks for him ever since. This didn't stop Tim from raiding the cabinet's and accidentally eating Bruce's favorite cookies (Thin Mints), but the gesture was one Tim would forever appreciate.

"Besides," Jason says, wiping his hands on his tights (they really did look better than the shorts). "That's not the only reason I quit."

"What's the other reason?"

Jason's knee started to shake and Tim knew he was either nervous, excited, or both. "I found my mom." Tim's eyes widened but before he could even give a response, Jason went on a tangent. "I know, I know, I told you my mom's dead, but I've always had my suspicions she wasn't my real mom. She'd let things slip out when she was high that had me doubting it for awhile now. So I hacked into Cyborg's super computer and did my own research. My real mom is named Sheila Haywood and after she gave me up to my dad she went on to be a nurse in Ethiopia. Batman is out of Gotham on League business so I figured I could steal a jet and go after her."

Tim stared at Jason, not knowing what to say. He expected the other reason to be a lot of things (Jason quitting the superhero life altogether, he missed Gotham, he missed _him_ ) but he was not expecting this. "So...you came here to say goodbye." He knew it was selfish but it was one of the first things he registered. Ethiopia was a long way from Gotham, and if Jason was quitting the Titans it's because he was expecting to stay there for awhile.

It was the first time tonight that Jason looked guilty. "Well...yeah," he started, brushing his hand through his hair. "But I also wanted to catch up with you! The whole time I was in San Francisco all I could think about is the cool stuff we could do there. I know you probably didn't miss me, but I missed you like hell."

Tim felt his chest tighten and before he could stop himself he whispered, "Of course I missed you." Besides Selina, Jason had become the only person Tim cared about, even if he was only acknowledging it now.

"Shit," Jason hissed. Tim looked up to see Jason remove his domino mask, his blue-green never leaving Tim's face. "Come here." Despite the order, it was Jason who closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Tim's slim body. Tim buried his face in Jason's chest, ignoring the usual feeling of annoyance that Jason was already a head taller than him.

"Catlad?" Jason asks, resting his chin on top of Tim's head. Tim hums in response, encouraging him to continue. "Do you think...you could tell me your name?"

Tim bit his lip. At first, Tim wouldn't tell Jason his real name because he knew it tormented the other that Tim figured everything out about him and didn't know anything about Tim in return, but then it became more than that. Jason knew Tim's parents abandoned him when he was young but he didn't know that Tim was officially dead to everyone who mattered in Gotham. But now, in his arms, Tim didn't really know what was holding him back anymore. He pulled away just far enough so he could look into Jason's eyes. "My name's Timothy Drake."

"Timothy Drake," Jason breathed, as if it was his favorite name. "Tim, Tim, Timmy, Tim-Tim."

And then Jason kissed him. Tim's never kissed anyone before and he knows Jason hadn't either but they pressed into each other's lips like it was the most natural thing to do. Jason cups his face as he keeps kissing him and Tim clutches onto his chest, enjoying the taste of chocolate frosting on his lips. When they finally pull away they're both out of breath.

"Wow," Tim breaths.

"Yeah," Jason agrees. "When I get back, Bruce will probably make me join the Titans again. Just know that when I leave, I'm taking you with me."

Tim frowned. "I don't like playing hero," He tells him. Only a few times has Tim helped Jason out of trouble, and he regretted it every time.

Jason rolls his eyes again. "There's plenty of jewelry to be robbed in San Francisco. We'll make it a date." Tim blushed at that and turned his head away so Jason wouldn't see. Even if Tim wouldn't even dream of leaving Gotham and Selina, he's glad Jason wants to be with him. Maybe he'll just steal Jason from Bruce instead. He hears Jason sigh and knows what's coming next. "I should probably get going."

Tim nods and pulls away. Jason finding his mother was important. "Go, I'll be here when you get back."

"Can I get another kiss?"

"Absolutely not." Tim laughs when Jason looks at him with the biggest confused expression. "Next time think twice before taking one of my doughnuts without asking."

"Ok!" Jason yells, apparently, fed up. "I just want you to know that I _will not_  miss your pettiness when I'm gone!"

"Ah, but you will miss me," Tim points out, already turning his back and walking away from him. He doesn't even get three steps ahead before Jason hugs him tight from behind.

"See you soon, Timmers," Jason steals a kiss on the cheek anyways and takes off  into the night.

It would be weeks before Tim realized that Jason wouldn't make do on his promise. He wouldn't come back to Tim, he wouldn't try to take him to San Francisco, and he wouldn't get any more kisses. And it was all because of one sick man's practical joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had another free night so decided to upload another chapter! These back to back updates will be rare I promise you haha I wanna try to finish the chapter I'm currently writing for Year Two before I post another. Anyway in case you guys are wondering, Tim is 14, Jason is 16, and Dick is about 18-19. Might not be accurate with the comics but artistic liberties! Feedback is always appreciated so please let me know what you think so far!


	3. Becoming a Titan

Jason Todd is dead, has been for the last four months. Tim couldn't find it in himself to go to the funeral, he doesn't know what he would have done if he saw his best friend in a casket. To this day he still hasn't gone to see his grave. Something about seeing it would make Jason's fate seem permanent, as if death itself wasn't permanent enough.

Selina was the one who told him, who else could? He had just finished robbing Gotham's most rich and elite at the opera and was feeling content with the ruby necklace he scored when he walked into their apartment and saw her waiting for him. It's funny how a person can forget how to breath when they're told the person they cared about was murdered. Even though he could relate to being betrayed by the woman who birthed him, Tim couldn't begin to think what being tortured by The Joker felt like.

Instead, he thought back to their kiss the night Jason left for Ethiopia. Thought about the confident smile Jason had as he left Tim on that rooftop. He'd never see that smile again. He'd never see him again.

.

.

.

Aunt Harley had came by, tried to explain how she had no idea, but Tim couldn't look at her so Selina sent her away. It didn't matter in the end because Tim took off later that night. Seeing Harley made him want to kill The Joker, show him just how much pain he could make him feel but Batman had gotten to him first and now the always-smiling piece of trash was protected by the walls of Arkham Asylum. Tim was positive he could break into the building, but he knew Batman always had an insurance policy when it came to The Joker. Why he was letting the clown still breath was a question he would never understand. Jason was fifteen. He had his whole life ahead of him. He was going to finally grow into the hero he was meant to be, a hero who wasn't overshadowed by Bruce or Dick. He was going to join the League and continue to make the streets he grew up in safer for the kids who weren't as lucky to escape. He was supposed to do so much more, but now he was dead.

So Tim left. He took the first boat out of Gotham and didn't look back, which would seem crazy had any other thirteen year old done it, but not him. He settled for Miami. His parents went there so often their banks wouldn't think too much of the purchases he would make. Plus, Catlad would thrive stealing from all these retired old people. With no caped heroes to ruin everything, he was able to steal as he pleased and Tim wondered why he never thought of this in the first place. It was luxury and even though it didn't make him feel any better once he was all alone in his bed in a condo that wasn't his, it was his preferred solution.

He knew he had Selina worrying back in Gotham so it came to no one's surprise when Miami suddenly _did_ have a caped crusader in it's streets. Tim was dealing with a thug who thought he'd have no trouble robbing some tiny little kid when he felt the familiar presence of someone sneaking up on him.

"He can't breath," a deep voice cautioned. Tim didn't have to look to know that Batman was standing at the other end of the alley.

"That's kind of the point of my foot pressing down on his neck," Tim snapped back. He feels a hand grab his hoodie and try to yank him off like he did in their first meeting. When he first met Jason. But this time he was ready. Tim curls around and kicks his boot up, knocking Batman's chin up and causing him to drop his on his feet. Tim goes for a swipe but Batman quickly grabs his arm, twists him around, and slams him into the brick wall. Tim grunts and tries to break free but Batman far out-powers him and begins cuffing his hands with a new design he uses especially on him and Catwoman.

Tim can hear the thug he was beating down runoff as Batman starts escorting him to his jet. Jason always said riding the bat-jet was one of the coolest things he's ever done, but all Tim wanted to do was break out of his damn handcuffs and blow it up. He manages to do the former, but Batman has him in another customized pair and strapped into the passenger seat shortly right after.

It isn't until they're flying over the country's terrain that Tim manages to break out of second pair but Batman just looks at him with that annoying expressionless stare. "What are you going to do, jump from twenty-eight thousand feet in the air?"

"Thinking about it," Tim tells him. Batman stares at him for another couple of seconds before punching in something in his code system. When Tim feels his seat belt tighten, he frowns. Selina must've warned him about how petty Tim could be. "Now you're just daring me."

Batman ignores him. "Selina went to look for you in New Orleans," He tells him. "Why would she go there?"

Tim crosses his arms. He doesn't exactly want to share with Batman, but Gotham is a long flight away. "She took me once on my seventh birthday. I told her it was my favorite place in the whole world and now we go every couple of years." In fact, he did consider going there but the boat was heading for Florida and once he heard a passenger mention going to the opening of a topaz exhibit in Miami, he changed his mind. Now he was starting to feel bad for leaving Selina without telling her, but that's just who he was. He thought about leaving, so he left. That's all there was to it.

Batman kept his eyes on the sky now. "She won't be back as fast as we will. I told her you can stay at the Manor until she does."

"Why can't I stay at our apartment?" Tim demands. The last thing he wants to do is stay with Bruce Wayne at his big ass mansion.

"Alfred insisted on it." That shuts Tim up. Why would the butler want Tim to stay at the Manor? They've only talked a handful of times and most of the time it was to complain about Jason as if he wasn't right there puffing his cheeks with embarrassment. Maybe he wanted to check to see if he was eating? He would occasionally have Jason ask him if he was when he came by the manor. He was eating good back then but he always ate better with Alfred's food.

They land in the Bat Cave and Tim hops out before Batman even turns off the engine. This isn't his first time in the Cave, first was when he helped Jason escape Killer Croc and got injured in the process. Alfred stitched him up and Bruce took it as an opportunity to drill questions into him about Tim's life. He gave up nothing but the world's greatest detective found out about his past life eventually. Why he never told Jason was another story.

"Try not to eat all my Thin Mints," Bruce says, cowl off his head as he makes his way to the changing room. Tim rolls his eyes at the man's attempt at a joke (or maybe it really wasn't) and takes it as permission to head up into the manor after he removes his own goggles and hoodie.

It's dark but he doesn't bother turning on the lights as he makes his way to the kitchen, his most frequented area. He's digging into Bruce's cabinet for a familiar green box when a thought crosses his mind. Abandoning his need to snack, Tim makes his way upstairs and goes up a familiar hallway stopping in front of a familiar door at the end of the hall to the right. His hand is shaking when he opens the door and walks into Jason's room. He liked to keep it clean but he always seemed to miss the hamper with clothes. Tim picks up the nearest sweater on the ground and sits on Jason's queen sized bed. He wished he could say it still had his scent, but all it smelled like was dust and fabric.

"I haven't gathered up the courage to properly clean Master Jason's room yet." Tim jumped and whipped around to see Alfred standing by the doorway. His stance was perfect, with his chest held high and his arms behind his back, but Tim could see the sadness in his eyes. They mirrored his own. Tim just sat there and watched as Alfred took what seemed to be his first steps into the room, picking up Jason's clothes and folding them neatly before putting them in the hamper. "He refused to let me clean his mess. Unlike Master Dick, Master Jason very much had a need to do everything himself."

 _It's what got him killed_ , is what he wanted to say. Instead he just handed Alfred Jason's sweater, who took it and folded it like the rest. "Why'd you want me to stay here, Alfred?"

Alfred let out a sigh and Tim swore the man looked a little bit tired but then he blinked and he was composed all over again. He took a seat on the bed next to Tim. "I saw Master Jason before he left to Ethiopia."

Tim didn't know where this was going, but already he had tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Why would anyone want to stop someone from reconnecting with a loved one?" Alfred retorted. "I did offer to assist him on his travels but he insisted he do this alone."

"Like he always does."

Alfred gave a weak smile. "Like he always does." Tim wipes his face with his sleeve, annoyed that he's tearing up so much. When he looks up from his sleeve, Alfred is holding out a handkerchief for him. Tim takes it, mumbles a 'thanks', then blows his nose. "He told me that he spoke to you."

Tim's heart stopped. "He did?"

"He was very excited when he did, I could not get get him to stop bouncing off the walls," Alfred admits, chuckling slightly. He clears his throat and looks at Tim. "You were very important to him."

Tim shrugs his shoulders, on the verge of being a complete wreck. "He was my best friend."

"No," Alfred tells him, touching his shoulder. "You two were much more than that, Master Tim."

And then Tim was crying into Alfred's chest. He didn't even bother asking how the man knew his name, Jason probably told him (or he figured it out himself. Selina and Jason both said Alfred was the real title holder for greatest detective in the world). He felt bad for staining Alfred's expensive shirt with his mucus and tears, but Alfred didn't protest. Instead he held him and assured him everything would be ok, that wherever he was, Jason would look out for him.

After a good chunk of time passed, Alfred escorted Tim to the kitchen where the green box of Thin Mints he was looking for were out on the counter with a glass of milk. If that was Bruce's way of helping, Tim accepted. Alfred added his own batch of chocolate chip cookies and refilled Tim's glass before heading down to the Bat Cave to clean.

Tim was munching down his fifth freshly baked cookie before he heard a light chuckle. He looked up and saw Dick Grayson leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, wearing a white T-shirt and blue pajama pants. "I smelled the delicious scent all the way from my room and had to investigate. I've never met someone with as much of a sweet tooth as me. You're Catlad, right?"

Despite feeling naked because Dick freaking Grayson was watching him without his goggles, Tim nodded his head and pulled the tray of cookies closer to him and further from Dick. Even though his crush on Dick definitely disappeared, it was hard not to admire that beautiful face of his. He was probably born smiling, the way his face seems to naturally light up the room was a gift at birth. Tim felt bad for the doctor that had to spank him.

Dick lost his smile though, and Tim found himself wanting to get it back. A world where Dick wasn't smiling wasn't a great world to live in. "How are you handling everything?"

Tim's shrugs his shoulders, hands cupping his glass of milk. "I cried on Alfred for a good hour"

"Glad to know I still have the record," Dick says, taking a seat on the stool next to him. "Cried on Alfred _and_ Bruce for about two hours each." Tim laughed with him this time, picturing this grown eighteen year old all cuddled up to Alfred and _the Batman_ and being a big sobbing mess. They let the silence fill the room or, at least, Tim does. He can tell Dick is thinking hard about something.

Finally when he feels like he's had enough, he rolls his eyes. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to join the Titans," Dick replies instantly. Tim honestly expected him to ask about Jason, how they were around each other, NOT this. Tim? A Titan?

"But I'm a bad guy," is the first thing that comes out. He doesn't really consider him and Selina bad guys, because there are definitely a lot worse than them, but he knows he's not gray enough to be a goodie goodie Titan.

"You don't have to be!" Dick persuaded. He sits up straighter and reaches to grab Tim's hands. "Catlad, Jason had a rough life, probably the roughest out of anyone I know, and as much as Bruce, Alfred, and I tried, we failed him. And I don't want to make that mistake again."

"I'm not your responsibility," Tim shoots at him.

"Did you know that when Jason first joined the Titans he asked if you could join too?" Dick asks. He didn't know this. In fact, Jason never really brought up the Titans until he left for San Francisco. "He wanted you to be apart of that next chapter in his life and if I had just listened to him and asked you then maybe...maybe-"

"Maybe he wouldn't have quit," Tim finishes for him. Maybe Jason would have never wanted to look for his real mother. Maybe he would've been happy there.

Dick squeezes Tim's hands with his own. "Jason wanted this for you, Catlad. He wanted you to be a Titan. Please?"

Tim doesn't know how to respond. He thinks back to the night him and Jason kissed. Jason promised that when he came back they'd go to San Francisco together and start their own adventures. Jason wanted this for him. So, with his eyes closed, he nodded his head.

 

.

 

It actually took another year for Tim to actually join the Teen Titans. The original members had disbanded; Kid Flash had retired as a superhero(this was before Jason even died yet), Cyborg and Raven were joining the Justice League, and Nightwing had already been a member of the League since last summer. Starfire was apparently also offered a slot in the League but she turned it down in favor of teaching the next generation of Titans. That's where Tim came in. His draft in the team was put on hold so that the League could find other potential heroes in training and once they did, Tim said his goodbyes to Selina and Alfred (who he visited on a monthly basis) and left with Dick to San Francisco.

If only it was _just_ him and Dick.

"I'm telling you both right now, San Francisco has the best ice cream parlors!" Dick cheerfully informed Tim and the annoyance in the back seat. "But don't worry, they got nothing on Gotham's pizza!"

"Sounds great, Nightwing," a light voice says in the back.

Tim's had enough. He whips around to face the stupid little blonde in the ridiculous purple outfit. "Lets get one thing straight, _Spoiler_ , I don't like you." Spoiler, or Stephanie Brown as her file says, just grinned at him which made him glare even more. Ever since Little Miss I-Wanna-Stop-My-Mean-Daddy started patrolling the streets she's been a bigger pain in his ass than Batman ever was.

"Timmy," Dick warned.

Tim shot him a look. "Just because I had to tell you my real name doesn't mean you can start using it to lecture me, Dick!"

"Geez, lighten up, will ya?" Stephanie mumbles under her breath, although Tim knows she said it loud enough so he could hear it. He pretends to drop it, but in his head he makes a mental note for later.

Dick pulls up to the giant tower in the shape of a 'T' and if Tim could think of anything more obvious he would've given it to Cyborg when he designed the damn thing. He's too busy judging the building to even notice the group of superheroes waiting outside the building. It isn't until he's out of the car that he registers them.

First it's the remaining original Titans and Justice League member, Green Arrow. Starfire and Raven seem to be talking to a darker girl with a striped yellow and black crop top. Cyborg is talking with the Green Arrow and not far away from him is a red headed kid leaning against a tree with an unimpressed expression on his face. Nightwing leads Tim and Stephanie to Starfire, who gets a huge grin when she sees him.

"Dick!" She cheers, scooping Nightwing into a hug. "It is good to see you again!"

"Missed you too, Kori," Dick grunts, letting out an exhale of air when she releases him. He seems to turn on his charm when he looks at the unknown girl. "You must be Karen."

"You got that right," she says, taking his hand. "But you can call me Bumblebee."

"Nice to meet you." Dick motions to Tim and Stephanie. "This is Catlad and Spoiler, they'll be apart of your team."

Bumblebee checks Tim out. "Nice ears. Normally I'd say a hoodie and goggles is a swing and a miss, but you make it work."

Tim smiles. "I like you." He plants himself next to her when Green Arrow introduces them to his protege, Roy Harper aka Speedy. He doesn't look like he wants to be there but then again Tim was frowning too when he realized he had to be on the same team as Spoiler.

"Sorry we're late!" A great, big voice announces. Tim looks up into the sky to see two of the biggest heroes in the entire League. Superman, in his infamous red and blue suit, and Wonder Woman, in her Amazonian armor. "Had to stop a forest fire in Canada." Flying behind them were two teenagers. The girl was blonde and had the nicest arms Tim's ever seen on a living being. She wore similar clothing to Wonder Woman so Tim knew that this was Wonder Girl. The boy was wearing a black shirt and jeans that really hugged his body and also wore the same expression as Roy did. If it wasn't obvious by his looks that he was Superboy (Tim knew he was Superman's clone from his file), the giant 'S' on his chest sure was.

"Nonsense," Starfire protested. "You are right on time!" She flew up into the air to overlook Tim and the other new Titans, who somehow all managed to huddle together. "Welcome, friends! It pleases me to know that you all will embark on a tremendous new chapter in your lives as Teen Titans! I welcome you to your new home and will be here as your new leader to help you grow into the heroes you were meant to become."

Tim felt her words really sink into his head. It reminded him of his conversations with Jason when he was alive and then of his conversations with Alfred. He wondered if Jason was watching him now.

"But before we welcome you to the Tower we have to go through a little procedure," Cyborg announces. "The Tower's defense systems will only recognize Titans and League members that are registered. So I'm just going to register you all one by one before we let you inside." Tim snapped out of his thoughts of Jason and looked at the Tower. He had a thought.

"So the Tower could attack us right now since we're not registered?" He asks, feigning innocent curiosity.

Cyborg nodded. "Yup. In fact if you even passed that boulder over there the Tower would recognize you as a threat."

"That boulder?" Tim asks, pointing at the giant rock about an arm's length away from the group. Cyborg nodded his head and Tim did the same beginning to walk behind a certain member of the group. Dick notices to but isn't sure how to handle it in public.

"Catlad," He warns, because he knows something is up. "What are you-"

"Welcome to the Titans, Stephanie," Tim whispers in the blonde bimbo's ear before shoving her passed the Tower's perimeter. He laughs as he watches Stephanie now struggle to avoid all the blasts and lasers the Tower is shooting at her with, all while the League and the rest of the team try desperately to help her (which only provides new targets since Bumblebee, Speedy, and Wonder Girl aren't registered either). Well, all except one.

Tim turns to see Superboy staring right at him. Except, staring isn't really the right word to use when clone boy seems to be locked onto Tim's legs and backside in his tights (he ain't no Dick Grayson yet, but he's got some perky cheeks). When Superboy finally meets his gaze, Tim throws him a wink. The other boy's face starts turning a deep shade of red before he flies off to help Raven take down the Tower's rocket launcher.

Oh yeah, Tim is definitely going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Tim and Steph become great friends I just though it'd be fun to have them hate each other. Again, thank you readers for your support and comments, please keep them coming!


	4. Stray

_Three Years Later_

 

Tim knew he was going to upset the team, especially Kon, but he's reached his breaking point. He had to wait until Kon left off-world with Wonder Girl to help the League and then make sure the rookies were all passed out before he packed his bag and headed for the Zeta-Beam downstairs. He honestly would have done this a year ago, but if he left then the team would have been devastated. Now they had Beast Boy, Aqualad, Aquagirl, and a new Kid Flash so they didn't need him anymore.

When the elevator doors open to the downstairs living room, Tim freezes at the sight of Roy smoking a cigarette out of the window. Roy looks at him then at the duffel bag hanging off his shoulder. "Going somewhere?"

Tim rolls his eyes. "Look," He pauses. Did he really want to explain himself? To Roy of all people? "We both knew this was coming." The fact is Tim hasn't had his heart in their missions and it was starting to show. Truth is, Tim didn't see anything wrong with Dr. Light robbing a bank or with Gizmo trying to hack into the country's top security programs. Yes, he hated those who try to harm others, especially kids, but why should he care about someone robbing from the rich? It made him feel like a hypocrite, especially since he would still give Selina information about certain rare jewels and where they were being transported.

Roy nodded, putting out his cigarette. If any other eighteen year old smoked as much as Roy did it would be concerning but, given Roy's history the last couple of years, Tim knows he's come a long way. "Can't believe you're going to leave me to babysit."

"If you're going to lead this team you gotta get used to playing Mother Hen," Tim tells him. He walks over to the Zeta-Beam and presses the power button, the machine roaring to life. "Besides, Kori said she'll be back tomorrow once she takes Blackfire to Tamarran for trial." Kori getting attacked from her psychotic and, in Tim's opinion, extremely jealous sister provided the perfect opportunity for the newbies to show off what they've learned in their months of intense training.

"So I'm guessing Steph knows you're leaving?" Roy asks.

Tim is putting in the coordinates for Gotham. "Of course." Steph is his best friend so, obviously, he told her. He wanted to wait until she officially joined the League before he decided to quit.

"But Kon doesn't?"

Tim stops punching in codes and takes a breath. Kon is his boyfriend so, obviously, he kept it from him. "Two for two, Roy. You know I never took you for having much of a brain." They both knew he was lying. He may not be as smart as Steph or himself, but Roy was a genius in his own way. He had to be if he was going to start preparing to lead the team. He's thankful Roy isn't trying to stop him though, merely just talking because what else is there to do? He steps into the Zeta-Beam, readjusting his bag as the machine scans him.

**Identifying: Catlad,** The machine's operating voice announces.  **Destination: Gotham City**

"You know," Roy says, coming into view of the small tube. "I never took _you_ for the long distance relationship type."

Tim smiled weekly. "That's because I'm not."

Roy shaking his head in the Tower's living room is the last image he sees before a bright flash covers his vision. When it returns, he's standing in a telephone booth in Gotham City. He steps outside and takes a deep breath of air. San Francisco definitely has better smelling air, but Tim wouldn't change Gotham's stench for the world. Well, maybe for a few diamonds but that shouldn't be surprising to no one.

Luckily for him, Selina's apartment is only a few blocks down and soon he's climbing the fire escape and going through the familiar window. It's empty, and by empty he means Selina's not here, but her cats are quick to recognize him and meow angrily at him for being gone for so long. He likes to have them work for his cuddles so he nudges them away with his feet as he walks through the spacious living room to drop off his stuff. It's barely passed midnight so he quickly changes into his Catlad gear and makes his way to the roof.

The best thing about Gotham was the jungle gym the rooftops created for him. No other city was quite like it and it was something him and Steph had to get used to when they were with the Titans, which always made him wonder how the other Gotham heroes dealt with it. Batman is Batman so even if there was difficulty adjusting, he probably didn't show it. Dick was good at everything so he probably never had an issue. Tim was better than Jason when it came to the rooftops so if he struggled, Jason most likely did when he was alive. Barbara never joined the Titans but she probably had her own adventures outside of Gotham before she became The Oracle and started up the Birds of Prey.

Wait. Did he just group himself with the Batclan? Gross, he totally did. Which meant he actually thought of himself as a hero and that was something that made his skin crawl. Yes, he's been working with a team of young heroes for years but that's why he left. Because he knew he was just pretending.

Wanting to shake off the gross feeling pooling in his gut, Tim breaks into a familiar jewel shop that has definitely been stocking up since he's been gone. He's barely on the roof with his new bag of goodies when he feels a familiar invisible force press down against him, knocking him off his balance long enough for him to drop his bag so he could catch himself. He's felt that force, which sometimes felt like an extra pair of hands, plenty of times, although those times were more pleasurable than what this was about to be. He gets on his feet and turns around to face his boyfriend floating above him. Superboy. Conner Kent. Kon.

"Should've known Roy wasn't going to let me off easy," He mutters, not bothering to lower his voice because he knows Kon will hear no matter what. Roy must've called him as soon as Tim beamed back to Gotham.

"You're quitting the Titans." The hurt look on Kon's face makes Tim almost regret not telling him in the first place. He hated seeing anything but that dopey grin of his, but that's also why he avoided the conversation. He's a coward, he'll admit it. It was easier to just leave without saying a word. Even now he doesn't say anything, just nods his head. Kon finally lands on the roof but he doesn't close the distance between them like Tim knows he wants to do. Even before they got in a relationship, Kon used every excuse to be near Tim, to touch him at all times. "And you're quitting me, too."

"We have two very different lifestyles, Kon," He tells him. God, he never thought he would be in a situation like Selina and Bruce. Only with him and Kon, Tim was the one not willing to give up his lifestyle for their relationship. "You're always going to want to do good and I'm always going to want to do what I want."

"Bullshit," Kon snaps, finally stepping forward. "There was nothing to gain for yourself when you brought down the H.I.V.E, yet you did it anyway. You saved so many peoples lives, Tim."

"But I almost didn't go through with it," Tim admits. "I felt so much at home pretending to be one of them, it almost felt right. And you saw me hesitate at the end!" It was his first big mission, and he was paired with Roy for it. Still new to the Titans, they pretended to join the H.I.V.E with the intention to take them down, but things got harder when they started to train with the academy. Tim was paired with Cheshire (cats gotta stick together, you know?) and they grew pretty close as they developed their skill. Roy got closer to her, of course, but when the time came to take them down Roy didn't hesitate. Tim did.

Kon brushes his hand against Tim's arm. "It doesn't matter. What matters is you pulled through and saved us."

"Yeah, my boyfriend and my friends," Tim points out. "Again I was being selfish. Not once did I think about those other people."

Kon was getting frustrated, he could tell. He understood, being a hero was everything to Kon so it's no surprise hearing all of this was upsetting him. "It's more than that. Ever since Karen died-"

"Do _not_ bring her into this," Tim warns, shoving Kon away. This is why he didn't want to have this conversation, because they would draw up conclusions from things that didn't matter.

But Kon didn't back down, if anything the shove encouraged him. "She was your friend and she died! It affected you and there's no shame to admit that!" Now he was seeing it all over again. Chaos as tiny explosions triggered all over the Tower. Tim clutching onto Karen's body. Blood soaking through her black and yellow uniform. Tim snaps out of his memories, tears running down his face. The fact that Kon looks like he's proud at what he sees infuriates him. "It's ok to talk about it, Tim."

"You want to talk about it?" Tim demands, his voice getting louder. "Fine! After Karen died I realized I didn't want this life anymore. I didn't want to go out like she did!"

"Like what?" Kon shouts back. "A hero?!"

"As a casualty in someone else's fight!"

Kon looks stunned but eventually he shakes his head. "You're wrong."

"Am I?" Tim shoots back. "Because last I checked, _none of us_ were with the Titans when Ravager died. Yet _we_ were the ones Slade went after! _We_ were the ones who Terra and Rose betrayed! _We_ were the ones that paid the price!" Tim was shaking now but it didn't stop him from ripping off his hoodie and goggles, revealing the scar on his neck. Kon hated that scar, it was just proof that he couldn't always protect him but Tim wouldn't let him look away. "Do you know what Rose said to me before she did this? She said she didn't even know I was apart of the Titans. Had I died that day, it wouldn't have been because I was a hero, Kon. I would've died because some otherhero pissed off the wrong guy."

"It's not like that!" Kon tries to defend. "As heroes we have to put others before ourselves, that's what we signed up for."

"That's not what I signed up for," Tim says sternly. "I didn't sign up to sacrifice myself during the next alien invasion for millions of people that I don't give a fuck about."

"Then why did you?" Kon asks. He sounds tired and he is. So is Tim, but he's just realizing it now. His question only brings one person to mind. One person who also died as just another casualty in someone else's war.

"I joined because I thought that's what Jason would have wanted," He finally admits, looking down at his feet. Kon flinches but he quickly recovers to hide it. He knew about Jason, knew how much he meant to Tim, but to finally hear it from his own mouth must've done something to him because now he's crying too.

"Ok."

Tim looks up and wishes he could just wipe all those tears away. Instead he cries more. An invisible tug pulls him forward and soon his face is buried in Kon's chest as he wraps his arm's around him. They stay like that for awhile, crying together. Tim doesn't know if they're crying because of Karen or because they're breaking up but he clings on to Kon until their tears start to run out and now they're just sobbing.

"I'll miss you, Tim," Kon whispers. That's it. It's final. Tim is no longer with the Titans. No longer with Kon.

He pulls away to wipe his face with his sleeve. "I'll miss you too," He tells him, giving a weak smile. "So much that I'll probably show up in San Francisco to rob a bank in a couple of months."

That gets a laugh from Kon and Tim is so grateful to hear it. This boy may not have been his first kiss, or his first love, but he was his first everything else. Tim takes Kon's face in his hands and presses his lips tightly against his. When Kon pulls away, he makes sure to duck his head and kiss Tim's scar. "I should head back."

"I know."

"Beast Boy is going to be a wreck when he finds out," Kon tells him. When the rookies joined the team, Beast Boy was taken under Tim's wing. (He wasn't technically a cat but since he could turn into every feline in existence, Tim figured he could make an exception for him).

"I'll rob a bank for him too," Tim promises. "But if Bart comes along I can't guarantee his safety." That annoying little speedster was always getting into Tim's snacks and it's hard to beat the crap out of someone who can access the Speed Force.

Kon laughs again, kissing Tim one more time before flying off into the night sky. Tim watches him go and it isn't until he's long gone that he realizes he took his bag of jewels with him. He'll just have to make a mental note.

He leaps off the rooftops and is heading back home when a car with the brightest headlights suddenly drives up behind him. Tim slips on his goggles and turns around to see the familiar red convertible and it's even more familiar driver.

"Oh look," Poison Ivy teased, turning off her headlights. "I found a stray."

Next to her, Harley Quinn jumps up and starts screaming with joy. "Timmy-cat! I've missed ya so much!"

Tim rolls his eyes. He'd long forgiven Harley Quinn and now that The Joker was locked up, she was tolerable. "I missed you, too, Auntie Harley."

"What about me?" Ivy asks. Tim arches his brow.

"I still remember you trying to feed me to one of your plants when I was younger," He tells her.

"And I remember you somehow forgetting to water that particular plant every time I left them in your care," Ivy reminds him, smirking.

"Fair enough," He says, walking over to the car. Only then does he notice Selina in the backseat. His sadness over Kon is quickly gone. He can't help it, he loves this woman. She's watching him with a knowing smile. They didn't have to confess how much they missed each other, their bond was strong enough to just feel it.

"Get in, Kitten," she purrs. Tim does what she says and is quickly snatched in her arms as Ivy drives off. The highway she takes leads straight out of Gotham so Tim figures they're going on a little vacation. "I know how hard break ups could be."

"You heard?"

"No but we saw clone boy fly away and then saw you and your puffy cheeks. You ok?" She asks, cupping his face to study him.

"I will be," Tim admits. And he knew he would be. Here, with the three most important women in his life, was where he was meant to be. "Where are we going?"

"Ironically enough, your favorite place in the world," Catwoman reveals. "Ivy here wants to visit the swamps in the area."

Tim nods, he could never turn down a trip to New Orleans. As they drove on, Tim looked through the rear view mirror to see the city of Gotham getting smaller and smaller behind them. "Hey Auntie Ivy," he pauses long enough for her to glance at him through the mirror.

"Hm?"

"What was it you called me earlier? In the alley?"

"What? A stray?" she asks. Tim smiles and when he looks at Selina he can tell she knows exactly what she's thinking.

"I think it suits you perfectly."

"Me too," he agrees, looking up at the night sky. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the time jump really skips over a lot of Tim's life with the Titans but these four chapters were only supposed to serve as the four most important things to happen to him (Becoming Catlad, Losing Jason, Becoming a Titan, Becoming Stray). If the series gets popular enough I'll most likely start another series with chapters about all the events mentioned in Tim's life (meeting Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy the first time, him and Roy taking down the H.I.V.E., Bumblebee dying, etc.) The next chapter is taking place the night before/morning of the day Joker has Superman destroy Metropolis so we're basically to be side by side with the comics. If you haven't read them I do suggest you do as some of the events will be pretty vague since they'll be told through Tim's perspective.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments is always encouraged! Thank you for reading my story!


	5. Not So Bad, Yet Not So Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!
> 
>  
> 
> ...even if poorly written*

_One Year Later_

 

Tim isn't a hero, hasn't been one for a year now. As Stray, he's done some messed up things for his own selfish reasons and has went up against his old teammates and friends several times throughout the year. But, like Catwoman, he still has a few morals that stop him from really going over the deep end like his aunts have in the past (Shit, even now Selina was telling him how Harley went back to Joker _again_ and broke him out of prison last month). 

But if there's one thing a person shouldn't do, it's going back on their word with Tim, especially when they try to kill him right after doing so. It's not a big deal (it is), Tim's dodged bullets before and has leaped out of plenty of windows, but that didn't stop him from making a mental note.

So now here he is, standing on a roof of some abandoned warehouse in Gotham, scoping out an interrogation by Black Mask's men. That poor excuse of a mob boss really thought he could just back stab Tim, take his emeralds, and then try to kill him? Tim would've thought he made it very clear not to mess with him when Penguin tried that shit earlier in the year, but it seems some people just need to learn the hard way.

He has no idea who is being interrogated but it looks like they're not giving any answers because the one in charge is taking out his knife. Some might call him heroic for what appears to be a rescue mission, but Tim is really just trying to do everything he can to disrupt Black Mask's business before finishing what the mobster set out to do in the first place.

Waiting for the right moment, Tim jumps through the skylight window of the warehouse, shattering the glass before using his whip to latch onto a pillar and then landing on one of the men. With the goon underneath him knocked out, Tim's got to take care of three more. He flips to his feet, clicking his boots in the air so a small blade pokes out of each heel. He dodges one guy's punch, grabbing his arm to pull him forward as his whips around to slam his heel into the man's back twice. He flips him over and lashes his whip around the next guy's neck. The one in charge runs at him with his blade, causing Tim to smirk because if that isn't the dumbest thing he could've done. Tim rips open a small packet of powder from his belt and throws it in the man's face. He screams and starts to rub his eyes furiously before suddenly collapsing to the ground.

"Paralyzing toxin, courtesy of Auntie Ivy," He reveals. He glances at the man still choking on his whip. Still grinning, Tim twists the grip and watches as sharp thorns pop out. He lets the body fall before recoiling back and attaching it his hip. "Also courtesy of Ivy."

Their captive is on the other side of the double doors, Tim debates just leaving them there but he's curious as to who's brave enough not to give in to Black Mask. He swings them open and immediately regrets it. "Robin," he greets. "What a terrible surprise."

Right in front of him is Damian Wayne, the new Robin, wearing a frown so big and broody that no one could ever deny Bruce was his father. He still remembers the night Selina called him, upset that Bruce not only had a child with another woman, but another villain. He left the Titans to help her deal for weeks so, on principle, he hated the demon spawn. Plus the little asshole really thought he was better than everyone because he trained with his lame ass grandfather. Tim met the guy once, wasn't impressed.

"What are you doing here, Stray?" Damian demands, struggling to break free from the rope.

"I don't think I like your tone, demon child," Tim responds. "I just saved your ungrateful ass from a twisted game of Hide-The-Knife-In-The-Robin."

"I don't think I care," Damian snaps back. "Besides, I didn't ask for your help so if you just leave I'll get myself out!"

"I have a better idea," Tim tells him, sticking out one clawed finger and walking closer.

"What are you doing?" Damian shouts. "You better not touch me, Drake!"

"Let's teach you some manners," Tim suggests, raising his claw in the air. He holds it long enough for the reality of the situation to reach Damian's eyes before swiping down. Damian's scream is more from panic, like he really didn't expect Stray to harm him. He didn't, he only cut his ropes free, but he's now laughing at the embarrassed child before him. "Real tough, Damian. That's a squeal only a true, hardcore killer makes." Tim laughs again and walks away from the kid, his back towards him.

He can hear Damian breathe hard behind him. If he's as hard headed and prideful as Alfred makes him out to be, then Tim expects the brat to charge at him any second now. "I'll show you a killer!" Robin grunts. Bingo. Tim listens for his opportunity as Damian gets closer, but it never comes.

"Robin!" Tim turns around to see Nightwing suddenly in between them, gripping onto Damian's arm. In his hand, the new Robin is holding a small blade.

Tim does a double take before stepping forward. "You were going to _stab_ me, fetus?!"

Dick stops him from getting closer with his free hand. "I'm handling this, Stray."

Tim swats his hand away. "And who invited you, Golden Boy?"

Dick smirks. "You know, that's not the worst insult you could tell someone."

"How about Ass-Kisser?" Tim shoots back. Dick loses his smirk. "Because everyone knows that if Nightwing is in Gotham it's because he's trying to see how high he can touch the sky before Batman even tells him 'jump.'"

Damian snickers and Tim almost wants to smile at the demon child. Instead he flips him off. Nightwing ignores him, turning his attention back to the child assassin. "Go home, Robin. I told you not to go after Black Mask by yourself."

"You're not the boss of me!" Damian growls.

"I am when Batman's gone. Now go," Dick orders, using a deep tone Tim's never heard before. Apparently neither has Damian because the brat has no smart comeback, instead he just runs off into the night.

"Make sure Alfred tucks you in extra tight!" Tim yells out.

"Hey!" Dick yells. "We're in public."

"Whatever," Tim mumbles, retracting his claws back into his gloves. "Kid's annoying."

"He's...going through puberty." Ugh. The last thing the world needs is for Damian Wayne to be running around with out of control hormones. "Thanks for helping out, Stray. It's nice to see you doing good again."

"Whoa," Tim interrupts. "Don't mistake what just happened for what it's not. Had I known it was Damian who was being held captive, you'd go back to being the only heir."

"You don't mean that," Dick says, still smirking. "Just admit you miss being a hero."

"Why would I miss putting myself in danger for people who don't give a damn about me?" Tim demands.

"Because you make a difference by doing so," Dick responds. "It might be small, but it's a difference."

"I can also make a difference by stealing diamonds," Tim tells him. "It's small, but still a difference."

That gets a chuckle from Dick, who throws his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll back off. Just figured you'd wanna go back to solving crime with Spoiler again."

"Is this you backing off?"

"Wondergirl and Superboy are going to join soon-"

"Geez it's like the League pays you to sponsor them wherever you go," Tim mocks. "I guess Batman isn't the only ass you're kissing these days."

Dick arches his eyebrows, looking him up and down. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He challenges and, wow, Tim didn't expect the conversation to shift that way but mama didn't raise a punk (she didn't raise him at all but that's besides the point) so he ain't backing down. "I like the new suit. Gives Catwoman a run for her money."

"That's probably because she wasn't the one that came to mind when I redesigned it," Tim tells him. They're both heading out of the warehouse, where it's raining outside. Tim doesn't mind and, apparently, neither does Dick. "I thought 'Hmm, who has the tightest outfit that leaves no room for imagination? Starfire? No...' and eventually came to you."

Dick laughs running his hand through his, now wet, hair. "Still not an insult. You should be one to talk, there are several gossip blogs dedicated to you."

"Oh is someone a fan?" Tim teases, leaning against a brick wall. 

Dick stops right in front of him, resting his arm on the same wall for support as he leans forward. "Maybe. What about you?"

"My little crush on you ended years ago," Tim tells him. Still, he's not an idiot. He knows what's about to happen, so he lets his hands trail along Dick's arm, feeling the tight muscle behind the wet suit.

"That's good," Dick breaths, finally closing the gap between them. Tim bites his lip when Dick press his thigh right on his crotch. "Because I think we're a little too old for crushes." Tim hums in agreement and Dick takes that as permission to finally lean down and crash their lips together.

The kiss is sloppy especially once they start unzipping each other's clothes. Dick's skin is hot under Tim's hands despite the cool rain coming down on them and Tim gasps when Dick hoists him up, wrapping his legs around his waist as Dick presses him harder on the wall. Dick releases himself from his jock and moans when he goes to do the same for Tim and realizes he doesn't have one on.

"I guess I'm a little more scandalous than you," Tim moans, taking the opportunity to grab a handful of that perfect ass.

Dick growls, hungrily attacking Tim's neck as he pulls out a packet of lube from his utility belt. "We'll see about that." Tim lets Dick work his entrance open, sliding a finger after the other as Tim relaxes more and opens up. It isn't until Dick is three fingers in that he starts to curl them, pressing on a magic spot that has Tim begging for more. Tim puts both their cocks in his hand stroking them in a fast pace as Dick continues to leave marks on his skin.

"Fuck me," Tim tells him, and he's glad he doesn't have to repeat himself. Dick lines himself up and sheathes his entire length in Tim with one thrust, having them both moan at the sudden tight and blissful feeling. Dick buries his head in Tim's shoulder and Tim wraps his arms around Dick as the older male begins to thrust hard and fast, their grunts and moans filling the whole alley.

"Shit, I'm close," Dick moans, his thrusts starting to go erratic. Tim tightens his legs' grip on his waist, encouraging him to keep going. He silences Dick's moans as he cums with a deep kiss, reaching in between them to stroke himself until he's spurting white on both their stomachs. Dick rides out their orgasms, continuing to kiss Tim until he finally puts him down. He's resting his head on Tim's shoulders again when Tim decides he needs to shower.

"Well," he says, faking a yawn. "This was fun, Golden Boy, but I should-"

"No," Dick growls, pulling back to look Tim in the eyes. "I'm not done with you yet." For once, Tim doesn't give him a witty comeback. They head back to Dick's apartment (the one in Gotham) and hope in the shower together, where Dick flips him around and falls to his knees to bury his tongue in Tim's hole (he really is an ass kisser, huh?). Afterwards, they go to the bed where Tim rides him so hard the neighbors next door start complaining out loud when the headboard is slamming into the wall nonstop. They ignore them, instead Tim just arches more as he balances himself on Dick's chest while Dick grips Tim's waist and meets him with very enthusiastic thrusts. After they come for a second time, Tim tries to leave again, only for Dick to pull him into his arms and wraps the sheets around them. He figured the other boy liked to cuddle, but goodness gracious. Luckily for him Tim likes cuddling just as much as he does. Against his better judgement, Tim closes his eyes and falls asleep.

He expected to wake up much later than he did and with Golden Boy's mouth wrapped around his morning wood. Instead he wakes up in a hurry when Dick jumps out of bed, cursing under his breath as he picks up his comm link and puts it in his ear. Tim rolls over to his back and stretches his limbs. On the top of his list of things he definitely didn't miss about being a hero (which was a long list by the way) was the fact that they basically never got any breaks. Almost every time the Titans went out to do something fun they were interrupted by some type of crime they had to stop. From the frown on Dick's face Tim could tell it was serious, but when wasn't a call from the League serious?

"This is Nightwing," Dick says into the comm before pausing. "I'll see what I can do here at Gotham, maybe track down some of Joker's thugs." Tim's entire body tenses when he hears Joker's name. Despite whatever relationship he had with Harley, he would always hate that man. Would always hate him for taking Jason away. Whatever he was up to now must be bad if the whole League is after him and Tim can't help but wonder if Harley was being dragged into his mess, but not everyone had a weird way of dealing with justice like Batman so Tim didn't expect the Joker to accomplish much. If anything he'd just annoy the League with his stupid jokes. Dick tosses the comm aside and glances down at Tim guiltily. "I gotta go. I hate to ask, but do you think you can let yourself out?"

Tim scoffs, grabbing one of his legs and extending it to stretch (Dick checking him out is just a bonus). "I know how one night stands work, Dick."

Dick narrows his eyes. "You were not a one night stand."

"Really? Because you sure were," Tim replies with a shrug. It earns him a pillow to the face but when Tim throws it off him, Dick's smiling.

"I'm serious! When this is over we'll grab some coffee," He offers, changing into civilian clothes. Tim wants to point out that the other boy didn't technically ask, but he doesn't.

"As long as there are doughnuts involved," Tim tells him, rolling over to his stomach. "Now leave so I can raid your fridge and then get out of here myself."

That earns him a slap on the ass before Dick bends down to kiss him. Tim just makes a face which earns another laugh from the first Robin. "I'm not gonna give up so you should accept the free kisses," Dick says as he makes his way to the door. It isn't until he's gone that Tim rolls out of bed and opens his drawer. He takes a pair of underwear, some gym shirts, and a Wonder Woman T-shirt before he makes his way to the kitchen. Dick has nothing healthy in his pantry, but Tim isn't one to talk. He takes two honey buns and a capri sun from the fridge before bagging his uniform and heading out the door.

It isn't until he's walking down the busy Gotham street when it hits him: He just had sex with Dick fucking Grayson. Not only that, but he stayed over and cuddled, something he's never done with anyone since he broke up with Kon. Granted, he's only hooked up with two other people since. He slept with Catman once because who could turn down riding that man? Not Tim, that's for sure. Plus it just makes sense that two dudes with cat personas would hook up in some way, shape, or form. And then there was Kyle Rayner, which was surprising with him being a villain and all, but Kyle didn't seem to mind after he busted Tim for a robbery in Los Angeles. They only sucked each other off before Tim left and last he heard, Kyle was now off-world fighting some war for the Lanterns.

Tim didn't want to think too much of it. Dick's always been an affectionate person and he's pretty sure there might be some unresolved feelings with Barbara. Or was it Kori? Either way, Tim should just glad he got rimmed by one of the hottest heroes in the League and move on (the fact that he also banged his first crush is pretty cool too).

As if the universe just couldn't pass on an opportunity to laugh at Tim's life, a familiar phone ring comes from his cell and he glances at it to see Kon's name on the screen. Despite their breakup, Tim and Kon have remained on good terms, the latter showing up in Gotham when he needed someone to talk to. They never brought up the Titans but they talked about other things. They hooked up a few times but then Kon admitted him and Cassie were starting to become a thing and Tim could honestly respect that. Superboy and Wondergirl worked a lot more than Superboy and Catlad ever did.

"What's up, Kent?" he says into the phone.

"Hey, quick question!" Kon shouts, Tim guesses he's flying because of the background noise. "Do you remember that sub shop we went to when I took you to Metropolis for a date?"

"Gino's," Tim answers without missing a beat. He remembers because Kon really liked their meatball subs, and by really liked Tim meant that Kon ate there every day for months.

"Well I'm taking Beast Boy and Kid Flash to try it, want something?"

"Uhh," Tim doesn't know what to say. He could eat but is it worth dealing with Beast Boy? Even though they avoid the Titans as a topic of conversation, he knew that Garfield didn't take Tim quitting the team very well.

"Are you talking to the traitor?!" He hears Beast Boy demand on the other line. To answer his earlier question, no, the sub is not worth dealing with Beast Boy's dramatic complaining.

"Actually, Kon, I think I'm ok-"

"What?" Kon yells into the phone. "Sorry, Beast Boy won't stop squirming-"

"All you Gotham heroes suck!" Beast Boy yells into the phone.

"-I'll just get what you usually like and fly over in a bit." Kon hangs up the phone before Tim gets the chance to protest. If Kon is sensible-he's shown hints of it here and there-he'd come see him _after_ he drops Garfield off at the tower. Last thing Tim needs to deal with is a green gorilla wanting to slam him repeatedly to the ground.

He's walked a good couple of blocks when he starts to notice the sidewalk is more crowded than usual. Everyone is crowding around an electronic shop window, which has a bunch of televisions turned on to the news. Tim walks up to see what's going on and immediately gasps when he sees the ruins of what appears to be a city. Underneath, are letters Tim never thought he'd see in a world with Superman as a protector.

_Breaking News:_

_Metropolis Destroyed-Millions Dead_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so a lot happened in this chapter. So I don't know if a whip infused with magical thorns is a thing but I'm making it a thing (I kinda picture it like Takeda's whip in MKX...but as a plant). Smut is weird, I'll try to get better at it. Also the phone conversation with Kon is supposed to replace the conversation Kon and Beast Boy have in the comics because they reference Tim as Red Robin. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far, I love reading what you all have to say, and thank you for all the love and support!


	6. Elsewhere...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another timeline, Stray and Catwoman agree to join Lex Luthor's Injustice League, gearing up to take on the Justice League once and for all.

Tim really didn't think he would be put in a bad position when he decided to take up Lex Luthor's offer with Selina and his aunts. Even though he's been doing his own thing for awhile now, some villains still like to act as if he's still a part of the Titans. He was in the middle of telling Bane where he thought the over-sized grunt should shove his next dose of serum when Lex appeared, in a suit Tim figured cost more than any piece of clothing he's ever owned (he likes diamonds, yeah, but he refuses to pay more than forty dollars on a pair of jeans).

"I'm so glad to see you're all getting along," Lex announces. "Now, Stray, if you'd please end your conversation with Bane and help calm down Catwoman and Ivy before they hurt Doctor Light, I'd appreciate it. As for the rest of you, please know that Stray is one of us now. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have the opportunity to infiltrate the Watchtower. He's a member of the Injustice League, treat him like one."

With that, most of the villains backed off. Cheshire looked as if she still wanted to stab Tim with her sai, so naturally he winked at her as he pulled Selina and Ivy off of Doctor Light. In the corner, Deathstoke watched them with a smug look on his face. Out of everyone here, he was the one Tim wanted to hurt the most. However, Luthor was very clear about having a truce with the other villains when he paid them so Tim tried his best to ignore him. At least his bitch of a daughter or that psycho traitor, Terra, weren't here. Guess they weren't good enough to make the cut.

"I've called you all here because a great opportunity has arisen," Lex declares. "The time has come to unleash our wrath on the Justice League and take them down once and for all!" The crowd of villains cheered, Tim just rolled his eyes. He's not really big on speeches.

"I've assigned you all to target separate cities across the country," Lex continues. "In order for the plan to work, we must wreck as much havoc as we can! I, along with a select few, will teleport to Watchtower to take out their defenses. The League's big hitters will be protecting Metropolis so naturally that's where we'll send our most powerful as well."

Tim took that chance to glance at Ares, the God of War, and Black Adam. He only heard about them when he was a Titan but now that's he's up close he can see that their talents weren't exaggerated, which was good seeing as they'd be going up against Superman. Tim tuned out as Lex wrapped things up, explaining how all the groups and their cities were listed before the teleporters. The crowd breaks up and villains start disappearing group by group as they go to their designated cities. As Tim heads to the nearest teleporter, he spots Aunt Harley with the Joker talking to Luthor.

"Harley says Lex assigned something special for her and Joker," Catwoman tells him, appearing at his side with Poison Ivy.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I don't know," she tells him. "It's above my pay grade."

"Works for me," he says. "So where are we heading?"

Catwoman makes a face. "That's the thing, Kitten. Lex wants me to go with him to Watchtower."

Tim blinks a few times, not wanting to understand what she was saying. "Uh, why can't I go?"

"Right now the Watchtower is being occupied by the original Titans," she explains. Tim makes a face as if to ask 'Your point?' and Selina sighs. "Nightwing is going to be there."

"Really?" Tim demands, rolling his eyes. "So I blow him every now and then that doesn't mean I'm not down to hurt him. Punk still arrested me last month."

"Sorry, Kitten," Selina purrs, already walking away. "But Lex is very adamant about us not interacting with past lovers. That's why I'm not going to Gotham."

"And why I can't be with Harley," Poison mumbles, glaring at Joker as he pulls Harley away to the teleporter. Tim wants to fight this decision so bad. He's the reason Lex is even able to get into Watchtower and he _always_ partners with Catwoman.

"Fine!" Tim crosses his arms, although Selina is already entering the teleporter with Bane and Grundy (Lex really chose a zombie over him?). He turns to Ivy. "So who am I with?"

"Me," Poison tells him. "We're stationed at Gotham."

Tim almost cheers up completely. "Oh that's not too bad. Are we going after Batman?"

"No, Deathstroke is," Ivy tells him. They both head to the teleporter. "I'm just supposed to release my plants on Gotham civilians and you're supposed to deal with whoever Oracle throws at us."

"Sounds fun," Tim mumbles, stepping onto the teleporter. He's dealt with Oracle before, she may be smart but petty beats smart every time in Tim's book. Ivy enters the coordinates as two figures head towards them.

"The rest of our group is here," Ivy says. Tim looks up as the the two figures appear in the light just before stepping on the platform.

Tim lets out a long groan. "Aw, hell."

 

.

 

"Despite our temporary alliance, I want you to know that when I get the chance after today, I will kill you."

Tim rolls his eyes, still leaning against the wall as he files his nails. Cheshire has been threatening him since they made it to Gotham. Ivy and Killer Frost have been causing a shit storm of ice and vines on the city for about thirty minutes now and yet, no heroes have shown up. It's probably because they're all spread out around the country, dealing with villains just as bad as them.

"Jade, are you going to be like this the whole time," Tim asks, using her real name to prove a point. "Because you forgave Roy pretty damn easy. At least I hesitated when I helped take you down, he didn't so much as blink."

Cheshire glared at him through her mask. "Who said I forgave him?"

Tim arches an eyebrow. "Oh." He nods approvingly at the assassin before him. "Hate sex. Nice."

In a flash Cheshire has her sai pointed at his throat, but Tim was able to get a grip on his blade and aim it at her chest. She looks down to see the weapon before looking back up at Tim. "Since when do you play with knives?"

"I've always kept them around since I brought down the H.I.V.E," Tim tells her, stepping back and removing his dagger from her. She does the same. "Hardly use them but I figure the training you gave me could get me out of a tough spot if I needed it."

Cheshire scoffs. "I trained you how to kill," she reminds him. "Unless you're willing to do that, what I taught you will go to waste."

"Aw," He mocks. "For a minute there I actually believed you cared." Cheshire looks as if she's going to deny such a thing but cocks her head to side by the slightest inch and a second later Tim hears it too. Someone's heading their way.

The way they set up their base of operations makes Ivy's giant man-eating (although it's not feasting on Gotham citizens currently) plant the center of attention. While Frost helps cause trouble, Ivy has to stay with the plant to nourish it, leaving both it and her vulnerable. That's where Tim and Cheshire come in. If anyone wants to try and stop what's happening, which they are, they have to go through them. Deathstroke reported he had eyes on Batman so they weren't expecting him to save the day, but Tim knew Oracle had plenty of tricks up her sleeve.

Those tricks turned out to be three superheroes currently walking right up to them: Batwoman, Black Canary, and Huntress aka Oracle's Birds of Prey. They were approaching in a tight formation, Batwoman taking point. Cheshire took out both of her sai and took a stance. "I'll take Batwoman and Canary, you take Huntress."

Tim glanced at the woman in the purple outfit, currently loading up her crossbow. "Don't think I can take the other two?" he asks. Cheshire ignores him, so he uncoils his whip and starts walking away, forcing the heroes to separate eventually. He's heard all about the fighting skills of these three heroes, probably the best out of the League when it came to close combat. This should be fun.

"I don't know what Lex is planning with all of you," Black Canary says. "But you two can stop this right now before anyone gets hurt."

Tim laughs, which causes Huntress to raise her crossbow at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," He tells her. "It's just-I feel like people only say that when they know they're the ones that are gonna get hurt."

Cheshire leaps into the air like some damn cartoon ninja and lands her knees right on Black Canary, slamming her down before leaping off her and swiping her sai at Batwoman, who block it with her armor. Huntress is startled for a second before she refocuses and shoots at Tim. It's enough of a hesitation for him to backflip out of the way, his whip lashing onto her leg before both his feet even touch the ground. He tries to pull her off balance but Huntress is smart enough to just lean into it and Tim has to dodge another arrow before he twists his handle. His whip's thorns are released but Huntress takes out a small blade and cuts herself loose before the thorns reach her.

Tim runs at her and throws his own punches, which she blocks with ease. She tries to aim her crossbow again but Tim's close enough to grab her arm and force it upwards. He headbutts her, causing her to groan in pain before she grips the back of his neck and throws him to the ground. Tim rolls to his feet but catches a kick to the chin before he could react properly. He's flat on his back when Huntress lifts him up and slams him into the nearest wall. The force knocks some sense into Tim and he grips his claws into her forearms. She yells out and tries to break free but Tim just tightens his grip, lifting his knees to his chest so he could donkey kick her with the most amount of force he could come up with.

He glances at Cheshire, who managed to take down Batwoman and is now assaulting Black Canary. He can't help but wonder if they each know about their preference of archers before turning back his attention to Huntress. She wipes the blood from her mouth as she gets up. "Not bad," she tells him. "I always wondered how you got in the Titans."

"Natural talent," He tells her. "I didn't start sleeping with the leader until after I quit."

"Wait," Huntress interrupted. "You and Nightwing?" Unintentionally letting her guard down, Tim tossed some of Ivy's confusion powder right in her face. Huntress quickly squints her eyes and swings at nothing but air to Tim's right, then the same to his left.

"Seeing double, huh?" Tim observes. He swipes her feet out from under her and takes out his blade, wrapping his free hand in her hair before bringing the dagger to rest on her throat. He turns to check back on Cheshire just as she knocks Canary into the ground. She raises her sai to deliver the final blow when Canary lifts her heard and scream's her earth-shattering Canary Cry directly at Cheshire. Her scream's waves knock the assassin completely out, and even managed to slam Tim on his ass, letting go of a very confused Huntress to uselessly cover his ears.

He tries to get up and run but Chesire must be out for the count because he can feel that Canary's next scream was directed at him, crushing him to the ground with wave after wave. Tim's groaning when the screaming stops, his left ear ringing as he tries to get up.

"It's over, Stray," Black Canary tells him, taking one last breath. She arches her back as something hits her and her cry of surprise is cut short as ice rapidly begins to encase her entire her body. When she's nothing but an ice sculpture, Tim gets back on his feet and turns to greet Killer Frost.

"Nice work," he tells her. "Is she dead?"

"No," she assures him. "The ice will thaw eventually, she won't even lose her big toe."

He glances at the unconscious bodies of Batwoman, Huntress, and Cheshire. "You're timing could've been a little better."

"I was dealing with a couple of Titans," Frost explains.

Tim's eyes widen. "Who? Who did you fight?" Please let it not be Starfire and Wonder Girl, because if they were here that means-

"The alien with the orange skin and the Amazon girl," She tells him. "Why?"

"Shit," He hisses, jumping out of the way just as Superboy swoops in and tackles Killer Frost off the ground. Tim knows it's no use but he still tries to turn around and run away. He probably only makes it about three steps before Kon's in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. Guess that means Killer Frost is tied up somewhere. Tim straightens up and puts on his best smile. If there's any weakness to Kon besides kryptonite, it's Tim. "Hey, Superboy," He purrs. "Good thing you're here. I was just minding my own business when I came across all these unconscious superheroes and-"

"Save it, Stray," Kon interrupts him, using that stern voice of his when he's disappointed. "The entire League is onto Luthor's plans. Superman's already taken down Black Adam and Doomsday, only a matter of time before everyone else is defeated too. So I suggest you surrender now before things get ugly."

"Oh, Superboy, you know very well that anything involving me is far from ugly," He teases. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a few vines on the alley walls that weren't there before. _Ivy_. He takes a step closer to Kon and grins when the other boy has an intake of breath. "Although I have to admit, having you put me in handcuffs is something that really turns me on."

The vines grow closer. Kon sighs. "Tim, please-"

"Codenames only, Big Boy," He reminds him, placing his finger on Kon's lips. Flowers are beginning to blossom from the vines, pollen is starting to pollute the air. Tim's mask would protect him from the blunt of the pollen and he'd be perfectly fine if it turned out to be toxic. He manages to get the tiniest speck of pollen on his finger before gently rubbing it along Kon's lips. "Look, I'll give up. Just one more kiss."

"But Cassie-"

"One. More. Kiss." Tim promises. Kon gives him those sad puppy dog eyes before giving in and nodding his head. Tim leans forward and presses his lips gently into Kon's familiar ones, using his tongue to smear even more pollen that's floating in the air.

After a heavy make out, Kon pulls away. "Stray, I feel weird."

Tim pats Kon's cheek. "I know." The vines wrap around Kon and slam him into the nearest wall. His eyes widen with panic but can't do much now that the plants are gushing out more pollen that he's forced to breathe in now.

"Sometimes I feel like I could've raised you myself," Ivy muses, appearing on a giant vine from her plant. "Well, there was that one summer where Batman really did try to keep Catwoman locked up."

"And again," Tim reminds her. "You tried to feed me to your plants."

"I won't apologize for noticing how well you'd serve as fertilizer," she says.

"And I won't apologize for drowning them in weed spray," He tells her. "So who did you deal with?"

"Red Arrow and Beast Boy," she reveals. "They took down my baby before I could take them out. It'll be awhile before I can grow it again."

Tim nods his head as he watches the vines continue to wrap around Kon. "Should probably head out anyway," He informs her. "Superboy told me we're losing pretty bad, only a matter of time before Superman saves the day. If we're lucky we can warn Catwoman."

"I do think I've had enough excitement for-AH!" Poison Ivy crumbles to the ground as a taser shocks her on impact. Tim barely has time to turn around before Batwoman's fist connects with his jaw. He's still so sore after dealing with Canary so he's defenseless as Batwoman slams him to the ground and cuffs him in specialized handcuffs made for him and Catwoman. He groans in pain and continues to lay there until Batwoman ties up Ivy and Cheshire before freeing Superboy.

"Take this antidote," she tells him, handing him some pill that'll probably have the effects of Ivy's pollen wear off. Huntress is also on her feet, although still a little discombobulated as she helps break Canary out of her icy prison. It's not long before his entire team is rounded up and placed in the back of Commissioner Gordon's police truck. According to Oracle, the entire Injustice League has been defeated. Tim watches from the trucks back window as the Birds of Prey thank the Titans for their work. He notices Kon avoiding his gaze as he flies off, but he doesn't get the same luxury from Wonder Girl.

Black Canary raises her hand to her ear. "Black Canary to Oracle, go ahead," she says. Tim watches as her eyebrows begin to furrow. "What do you mean he's gone? How can he just vanish?" Silence. "Ok, I'll head over to Watchtower as soon as possible."

"What was that?" Batwoman asks.

"Green Arrow's gone," she reveals. "He vanished along with Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman as they tried to stop Joker from detonating a nuke in Metropolis."

"How can they just vanish?" Huntress asks.

"Oracle says Hawkgirl reported a strange energy surrounding them before they disappeared," She explains. "I need to head back to Watchtower to see what's going on."

"We'll come with you," Huntress assures her.

"Is there anyone else who was taken?" Batwoman asks.

Black Canary looks at the truck, meeting Tim's glance before turning back to Batwoman. "Batman," she says.

"And?" Huntress asks, knowing there's someone else.

Canary sighs. "The Joker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who don't play the game/read the comics, Batman from the Injustice timeline (where the story is set in) teleports the heroes from this timeline to go against their evil selves. The beginning of the game starts off with the good versions of the heroes going against the Injustice League so I thought it'd be fun to add in this little bonus chapter and feature some of the lady characters that were neglected in the game. The next chapter will pick up where chapter five left off. Again, comments are very much appreciated, I'd love to know all the readers' thoughts. Thank you for taking the time to read my story!


	7. Kon's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the deaths of Beast Boy and Kid Flash, Kon struggles on how to deal with Superman after finding out his mentor has blood on his hands.

Tim hated funerals. He never went to Jason's and for Karen's he ditched it mid-way with Roy to get shit-faced drunk. They got benched for a month and Kon didn't speak to him for a week because of it but he just hated being around so much grief. Which is why he didn't want to attend Bart and Garfield's funeral, but he still hasn't heard from Kon and he knows the other isn't in good shape. How could he when his two friends died in front of his eyes?

 

.

 

_Yesterday_

Tim spent the whole day in the apartment, watching the news coverage on Metropolis with Selina. She tried contacting Bruce but he didn't answer and Alfred was just as out of the loop as they were. It wasn't until that evening when Dick showed up at their doorstep.

"How do you know where we live?" Selina asks.

"Bruce has it on file," Dick answers.

Tim sighs but lets him in and quickly shuts the door closed behind him. "What the hell happened?"

"It was the Joker," Dick reveals. "He tricked Superman into killing Lois, which triggered the nuke to Metropolis."

"Please," Selina almost whispers. Her hand goes up to the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me Harley had nothing to do with it." Dick just looks down and Tim curses under his breath. Joker always knows how to get Harley under his thumb, but Tim thought she'd be able to break out of his control for something as bad as this.

"Last time I talked to Kon, he was heading to Metropolis with the Titans," Tim relays. In fact, Kon was already entering the city limits. "Did they make it?"

Dick frowns. "Bart and Garfield are dead," He says, bluntly. Tim buries his face in his hands as Selina gasps. "Conner's fine physically but he's really upset."

"Clearly," Selina pipes. She shakes her head and goes to the kitchen and pulls out a couple of glasses. Though Tim could definitely use some wine right now, he can't look away from Dick's face.

"There's something you're not telling us," Tim says, studying him. He wouldn't mention Kon being upset if it was just over Bart and Garfield's death. Not that they're not important, but it's just assumed everyone on the team would be. Something else was bothering Kon.

Dick looks like he's struggling with something in his mind. "Bruce didn't clear me to tell anyone outside of-"

"Just spill it, Golden Boy," Selina cuts him off, drink in hand.

Dick nods, giving in. "Superman killed Joker."

 

.

 

"Sorry-" Tim mutters when he bumps into someone at the church. Since 'Tim Drake' has been dead for years, he doesn't really have to worry about anyone noticing him, especially in San Francisco, where the boys are being buried. He looks at the guy he's bumped into and can't help but recognize him. Even if he's never met him in person, Tim's seen those green eyes and red hair in pictures all over Titan's Tower. It's Wally West, the original Kid Flash.

"It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention," Wally explains. He narrows his eyes as he peers at Tim. "Have we met before?"

Tim shrugs his shoulders. "Can't say we have." Wally nods his head then makes an excuse to find a bathroom to leave. The retirement life seems to be doing him good, but Tim could only imagine what he's going through now that Bart's gone. He glances at the caskets on the opposite side of the room. He knew Bart's family were here but also knew that besides the Titans, Garfield had no one. Tim doesn't really regret much, but if he could change one thing it'd be having Gar not hate him in his last moments. Tim was there for him the moment he joined the Titans. He knew Gar looked up to him like an older brother, Kon wouldn't shut up about it, so it hurt knowing that Garfield died before Tim ever got the chance to explain himself for leaving. But that was his own fault.

 

.

 

_Eight Months Ago_

Running from GCPD was probably the easiest part about a robbery in good ol' Gotham City. But what could anyone expect? When the city is home to a man-eating crocodile and a guy with a freezing gun, there's not many volunteers looking to be a cop. There's some decent ones like Gordon or Montoya but even they can't do much without Batman at their side. And that's why tonight was so perfect. Batman was out of the city helping Green Arrow take care of the archer's own villains in Star City.

When the sirens dimmed down, Tim slowed his run and climbed up the nearest fire escape. "Stray to Catwoman, I got my portion of the goodies, I'll see you home."

"Good job, Kitten," Catwoman purred. "The hit was a success on my end too. And here I thought we'd be out of shape from our little vacation."

"Hard to get out of shape when you have to fight off Voodoo zombies because Aunt Harley doesn't understand social ques," Tim reminds her.

"Point taken. Hurry back, I'm making your favorite." Catwoman disconnects the line and Tim starts making his way to the apartment. He can never turn down teriyaki salmon, especially if Selina is the one making it. He leaps off a couple of roofs when he spots a cat trying to keep up with him. Usually he wouldn't mind bringing another stray to the apartment, but this furball is a particular shade of green that only belongs to one other individual. He notices the cat is trying not to be seen so Tim pretends to be looking in his goodie bag of jewels. Once the cat creeps close enough, Tim whirls around and lashes out his whip at the cat's paws.

"Oww!" Beast Boy yells, turning back to his human form so he can suck on his hand. "What was that for?"

Tim ignores his question. "Why are you here, Beast Boy?"

"You quit the team!" He accuses. "I wasn't just going to sit around and accept that! I came to take you back."

Tim rolls his eyes, coiling his whip. "I've been off the team for months now, BB. Why now?"

"Well I came as soon as Superboy told us you quit but you weren't here," He says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "So, I've been keeping tabs on you."

"How-" Tim sighs and crosses his arms. "Kid Flash, Starfire warned you about spying on others."

In an instant Bart is by Garfield's side. "Correction. She said I shouldn't spy on _other members_. You quit, remember?"

"Yeah, why did you, anyways?" Beast Boy asks. "Is it because you and Superboy broke up, because I swear we all like you more than him. If you come back I'll convince the others to vote him off the team!"

"I'd vote him out," Kid Flash adds. "His snacks don't compare to yours. Nice outfit by the way, totally crash."

Tim debates lashing his whip at the speedster, but knows it won't do anything because he's, well, a speedster. He's already set up his little revenge anyways, so he just has to wait for the right moment. He shares a glance between the two. "Go home, you guys. I'm done with the Titans."

"You can't be done!" Beastboy yells. "Who's supposed to remind Starfire that her hugs can kills us? Who's supposed to beat Red Arrow in insult contests? Who's supposed to tell Aquagirl-"

"Hey!" Tim shouts, interrupting the other Titan. "Here's a bright idea, how about you guys leave and figure it out yourselves?" He was tired of having to explain himself. In New Orleans Nightwing and Starfire showed up and he had to explain why he quit like he did with Kon and he just didn't feel like doing it again. Despite his frustration, part of him does feel horrible when Beast Boy looks at him like he just said Santa isn't real. He glares at Bart, hoping the punk can get the hint.

Bart jumps and then gently grabs Garfield's shoulder. "Come on, BB-"

"NO!" Beast Boy yells, shrugging off Bart's hand. "You don't get to just walk out on us! That's not what friends do!"

"I wasn't your friend Beast Boy!" Tim yells back. He knows he shouldn't have said that, especially because it's far from the truth, but he wants to leave and not even Garfield tearing up is going to stop him. "I was your teammate. But now I'm nothing to you guys anymore so just leave and forget about me."

He almost nearly takes back everything as soon as he sees Garfield's lip tremble. "Fine!" Beast Boy cries out, turning into a hawk and flying away without so much as a glance at Tim. Good. He deserves it. Bart makes a face, awkwardly waves goodbye, then is gone in an instant. One day he'll tell Garfield he didn't mean what he said, but for now he'll just give him some space. It's what he needs.

 

.

 

After the services at the church, the Titans carried the boys' casket outside and into their own separate hearse. Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg carried one while Wonder Girl, Red Arrow, Spoiler, and Raven carried the other. Tim didn't even attempt to help them, he knows he's not apart of them anymore. Instead he scans the crowd for Kon. He knows the other boy worshiped the ground Superman walked on, but Tim also knows that he wouldn't miss this funeral. He's not like Tim, he's far more braver.

Red Arrow starts to cry as soon as they close the doors to the hearse. Nightwing told him last night how Starfire asked him to lead the Titans again (he apparently rejoined after Tim quit to help Roy get used to leading). She feared Bart and Garfield's loss would be too heavy on Roy and he'd slip into bad habits. It didn't help that she caught him sneaking out last night either. Tim doesn't think he's back on drugs, more likely still seeing Cheshire, she's the only habit he can't seem to give up.

"You should talk to Kon," Wally whispers, suddenly right beside him.

"And why would I do that?" Tim asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Well you guys did date for awhile, right?" he asks, mirroring Tim by arching his own eyebrow.

Tim shakes his head as he continues to stare at him. "You know who I am."

"And you know who I am."

"We both know why I know who you are, but how'd you find out about me?" Tim asks.

"Dick's my best friend," Wally admits with a shrug. "When I found out my relative from the future was joining the team, I had to make sure you truly gave up your evil ways."

"Well sorry to disappoint you," Tim tells him.

"You weren't the one who killed him," Wally says, watching as the hearses drove away. "Although I did witness how sick he got from eating the snacks you left behind after you quit. What you do?"

"Magnesium Citrate," Tim reveals, feeling a little bad now. "Sorry, I just got really annoyed with him eating all my shit."

"No need to apologize, I get it," Wally says, smiling. "Little punk always ate my pizza."

Tim breathes out a small laugh, almost wishing he got to know both Kid Flashes a little more to honor Bart's memory. "Why did you bring up Kon?"

Wally motions up at the sky. "Because he's been moping up there all day." Sure enough, when Tim looks up, he spots Kon floating high above the church, looking down as if he's too afraid to come near. He wonders if he's been listening the whole time or if he's been tuning people out. Tim decides he's willing to risk it so he leaves Wally and walks down the sidewalk until he's away from church and the people.

"Please, Kon," He whispers, knowing the other will hear him. "Talk to me." He doesn't know what he's expecting, but Tim still feels a little disappointed when Kon turns around and flies away.

 

.

 

Later that night Tim's back at the apartment in Gotham (Dick was kind enough to let him use the teleporter). The news is on as him and Selina wash the plates from dinner, replaying the speech Superman just gave. So after killing the Joker, the man of steel has decided to take on the entire world now. Can't say Tim blames him, but he's surprised no one else on the League has tried to do something. Dude literally killed Lois and his unborn child by himself, what he needs is to disconnect and go on a vacation off-world or something. Tim's never left Earth except for the few times he went to the Watchtower so he doesn't even know if there even is a planet out there that could be this huge luxurious resort for aliens to visit. "What do you think about this?"

Selina shakes her head, handing him a plate to dry. "Putting the entire world's problems on his shoulders in the state he's in? Nothing good can come from that. Not for people like us."

"You mean villains?" Tim asks.

"I mean people who do what they need to do to survive." A loud thud from the roof shakes the entire building and Tim's wide-eyed expression finds Selina's judging one. There's only two people who can cause that type of effect and neither of them were close enough to Clark for it to be him. Selina walks past him and takes the plate from his hands. "Go," she tells him. "He probably needs you."

"Going." Tim tosses his rag on the counter and walks out of the apartment, down the hall, and then up the stairs leading to the roof. As soon as he pushes open the door he sees Kon looking over the ledge. "Jesus, Kon, you're going to give half the tenants a heart-"

Kon looked like a mess. His face was red from either crying or shouting or both and it looked like he hasn't had a good night's rest since Metropolis. As soon as he spots Tim he hovers towards him and practically slams into him in a hug. Tim doesn't know what to do but just stand there and hold him as he sobs in his arms. How long has he been holding this in? How long has he been holding in his grief for Bart and Garfield and his anger towards Clark?

"He died in my arms, Tim," Kon sobs. "Beast Boy died and I couldn't-"

"You couldn't have done anything, Kon," Tim tries to assure him. "No one could."

"You're wrong." Tim feels Kon stiffen before he pulls away. The sadness he just had is now replaced with anger. " _He_ could've done something."

"Superman?" Tim asks. He shakes his head and cups Kon's face in his hands. "No offense, Kon, but he did try to do something. It's what caused all of this. I know you think he's absolutely perfect, but he can make mistakes like the rest of us."

Kon doesn't respond, which usually means he disagrees but doesn't want to argue about it anymore. "You're probably happy he killed Joker."

"Not like this," Tim admits. At first he wanted to throw a party or go to the several all throughout Gotham celebrating Joker's death. He took Jason away from him and now was responsible for the deaths of millions but even Tim can understand that this wasn't the way for him to go. "To be honest I always wanted Batman to do it. To finally kill the biggest lump of cancer on his city. Second best way for him to go would be Ivy feeding him to her plants, but then they would probably die right after."

Kon didn't even attempt to smile at his joke, just sniffed away his remaining tears. "So why aren't you happy?"

"How could I be? You heard Superman's speech. Even though I know she's practically brainwashed, Harley was still very much responsible for what happened in Metropolis. Now that Superman has no problem killing people I keep worrying about her. No one has seen her since Joker died. I know there are bigger things going on but I can't be happy about Joker dying when Harley's still paying for all the mess he's caused. I can't be happy when I'm worried about her, Kon."

"You think Superman will kill her?" Kon asks.

"Without a doubt," Tim replies without missing a beat.

Kon stares at him, almost as if he's making a decision in his head. "I'm going after him."

"What?" Tim asks, snapped out of whatever confidence he tried to put on. Kon can't take on Superman can he?

"He's becoming dangerous, you said so yourself," Kon explains. "I have to take him out and I know exactly how to do it."

"Kon," Tim warns. "Superman's very unstable right now-"

"Which is why I can take him-"

"-but so are you."

Kon looks at Tim as if he'd just slapped him with claws of kryptonite and then he's pulling Tim closer resting his chin on Tim's head. "I promise I'll be careful, but I have to do this."

"No, you don't," Tim argues. "But I know how stubborn you can be so I'm just going to warn you that if anything happens I'll never forgive you." He can't stop Kon from going after Superman. Physically, it would be like a cat trying to stop a moving truck and mentally Tim's never been able to stop Kon and his stubborn decisions. He's been able to make him regret it after, but this is something completely different. The Titans mean more to Kon than anything else in the world and now two of his teammates were dead. Tim couldn't stop him.

"We were good together, right?" Kon asks, interrupting him from his thoughts. Tim clings to him tighter until he feels Kon's TTK wrap around him like a security blanket. "I remember the night I took you to Iceland to see the lights."

"It was the first time you said you loved me," Tim confirms. After Tim complained about not really seeing them from their cabin, Kon flew them up to get a closer look and it was by far one of the most beautiful things Tim's ever laid eyes on.

Tim can feel Kon laugh through his chest. "You said it back, Tim, I wasn't the only romantic in the relationship."

"You have no evidence," Tim teases. Kon laughs again and pulls away. Tim thinks he's trying to pull all the way back and is surprised when he finds the other's lips against his. Surprised or not, Tim responds, his lips naturally kissing back to the boy he was with for years. Tim knows their remaining time together is limited when they pull apart, so he grabs Kon's face again. "Face him and, if you can, stop him BUT-" Tim warns, gripping Kon's face for emphasis. "If things get rough, if he gains the slightest advantage, don't play hero. Get out and live to fight another day."

"Where would I even hide?"

"Our spot," Tim responds. "Just come back to me, Kon-El."

Tim rarely uses Kon's full name so he's not surprised when Kon smiles like a big dopey idiot and goes in for another kiss. "No promises, Timmy," He tells him. Tim can feel Kon's TTK leave him as the other boy flies away. It isn't until his silhouette is gone that he decides to head back inside.

"Timothy." Tim stops and turns around to see Kori land on his roof (much more gently than Kon, he might add) with Roy holding onto her waist. Cassie is right behind them and Tim prays she didn't catch them kissing. He knows they're not together but Kon mentioned how the two have gotten closer and Tim wouldn't be surprised if they were officially an item in the next couple of years. "Where is Superboy heading?"

"I think you know," Tim responds.

"He's going after Superman," Cassie confirms. "I knew it, I heard him arguing with the Kents."

"We have to stop him," Roy says. "Maybe I should call Green Arrow and-"

"Or you guys can help him." Tim suggests. "He's not wrong for thinking something has to be done with Superman . The man is literally threatening the entire world to end violence. I know I haven't been on the team in awhile, but the Titans used to not respond well to dictators."

Starfire looks at her teammates and when Roy sighs and nods his head, she smiles at Tim. "We will help Superboy. We know he's heading to the Fortress of Solitude, we shall head there and assist him in anyway possible."

"Just you three?" Tim asks. "What about Garth and Tula? I didn't even see them at the funeral."

"Aqauman requested they be returned to Atlantis immediately after what happened in Metropolis," Roy explains. "We've lost communication with them ever since."

"We hate to ask this of you, Tim, since we wish to respect your choice of no longer being a Titan," Starfire says. "But if anything were to happen to us-"

"I'll talk to them," Tim agrees. "But that's it."

Starfire hovers closer until she gives Tim a hug that he will definitely feel in the morning. "That is more than enough, friend."

"What about asking the old Titans?"

"Their ties to League can be an issue and we simply just don't have time," Roy explains. "We have to act fast."

Tim nods, glad to see Roy stepping in to his leadership role again. "Take care of Kon, he won't be at his best when it comes to Superman." Roy nods his head in agreement so Tim moves on to Cassie. "Wonder Woman's been at Superman's side the entire time, I hope you're willing to do what needs to be done when the time is right." If they manage to take out Clark, Diana won't just accept it. She'd have to go too. And then they'd probably have Bruce to deal with next...

"Don't worry," Cassie says. "I'll be ready as long as my team's with me."

"We should go," Starfire announces. "We can't let Superboy get too far. Goodbye, Timothy." Tim manages to avoid another hug, waving goodbye as he watches his old teammates rush off to join Kon in stopping Superman. Had Tim known how far Superman was willing to go, he would have done everything in his power to stop them, even if it meant the cat had to be crushed by the truck, because at least, then, he wouldn't have lost his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go lovelies! If you've read the comics you'd know that Tim is actually leading the Titans as Red Robin. I changed this and gave the role to Roy (who isn't in the comics) so that Stray!Tim could have a bigger role. Hope everyone's ok with this! Also if there are any questions about who'll show up or you just want some more clarification, feel free to leave me a comment! I love hearing all of your feedback so please continue to do so and subscribe and leave some kudos as well! Thank you!


	8. Not Taken Lightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman and Stray try to get back to normal things. Meanwhile the League is out looking for Superman's parents

Tim didn't really like Ivy's hideout in Gotham. It was an abandoned church that now serves as the home of all her weird plants. One in particular keeps trying to prick Tim with it's thorns and Tim has to keep swatting it as he tries to listen to Ivy. "Auntie Ivy, I'm just seconds away from lighting this stupid shrub on fire."

"She thinks you're breakfast," Ivy tells him. With a curl of her fingers the plant withers away, probably to go trap some unlucky rat nearby. Only reason Batman hasn't busted her and brought her back to Arkham is because she hasn't actually done anything since escaping. Selina has had her sort of turn over a new leaf, it's been such a long time since Ivy's actually killed anyone. Harley was doing good too, but recent news has proven that she didn't last.

"So you haven't seen her?" Tim asks. He came over to see if Harley was maybe hiding from Superman with Ivy. They've always come to each other when they needed help, Tim didn't see why now would be any different.

"I haven't," Ivy admits. "But I have every plant in Gotham on the look out. I'll spread out more if I don't hear anything by tonight." Ivy didn't used to be able to do all that she can now before. To Tim it seemed she was constantly evolving, becoming stronger and more connected with the plant life of Earth. He couldn't imagine what her power could be like in years to come, but at least he's one of the few humans she can tolerate.

"Selina and I looked for her the other night," Tim confessed. "It's just not like Harley to hide and not leave behind a whoopee cushion or something."

"Do you think Superman has her?" Ivy asks, concern in her eyes. "I may not be able to produce kryptonite but I can hurt him in more ways than one if I have to."

Tim shakes his head. "Superman's been announcing every victory the League has had with dictators and high ranked criminals since Metropolis. If he caught Harley, we'd hear about it on the six o'clock news."

"Has Selina talked to Bruce?"

"If he knows anything he isn't talking, which shouldn't surprise anyone." The only person that knows everything Bruce is planning is Alfred, and that's only because the butler is more stubborn than the bat he raised. Tim could try talking to him but no matter how close they've gotten over the years Alfred's loyalties are with Bruce. He just hopes they find Harley soon, for Ivy's sake. He closes the distance between them to close his hand over hers reassuringly. "We'll find her, Auntie Ivy."

Ivy nods her head, patting Tim's hand with hers before attending to one of her plants. "And here I thought life would be less complicated once the Joker was dead."

Tim frowned. "A'int that the saddest joke ever told."

"You and Selina have a job tomorrow, right?" She asks. They did. Their target was a corrupt politician named Rupert Thorne, who was currently vacationing in his summer home up in New York. He's been targeting homeless youth on the streets and jailing them in prisons that have the prisoners work for his many side businesses for free. Selina's always had a problem with people who profit on the poor so they're going to be paying a visit to his private safe in his condo. 

Tim takes out his whip infused with Ivy's thorns. "Think you can have it refreshed by morning?"

"Of course." She takes the whip and let's it soak on a fountain of water. She rubs her fingertips together to produce a few seeds before dropping them into the fountain as well. "Just make sure it's not in the heat too long, these thorns are sensitive."

"Will do." He figures he should go so he grabs his gloves and starts heading out.

"Tim," Ivy calls out. Tim stops at the exit and turns around. "Be careful. It's not just the Bat we have to worry about now."

 

.

 

"Tell me again why we couldn't just rob the dude's house back in Gotham?"

Stray and Catwoman were prowling across the ledge in the middle of the night in New York. At the top of the building, Rupert Thorne was enjoying an nice cocktail with his colleagues in his private bar. Next to the bar was an indoor pool where there was about four or five attractive ladies, probably models, enjoying a nice dip. Including the staff and security there's a large handful of people at this party, which meant there were a lot of eyes him and Selina had to worry about.

"Being a dirty city elect has made him paranoid," Selina answers. "He puts everything that holds materialistic value and puts it into a safe. He then takes said safe everywhere he goes."

"Damn." Tim couldn't blame him. He had every right to paranoid, he was getting robbed by the two greatest thieves in the world. "Why can't we just wait until he gets back?"

Catwoman sighs. "Because the second this douchebag is back in Gotham he's going to convince the mayor to sign an order that gets all the street kids thrown in his slave prisons. We need to take everything in that safe that can make profit and give it to the kids so they can buy hotel rooms to stay at. They can't arrest them if they're legally staying somewhere."

"Sounds great but that's not a permanent solution," Tim points out.

Selina lowers her binoculars. "It's all we can do right now. I'd say we rough him up but the way things have been going with the League taking over, we have to be careful." Tim didn't know how to feel about that. Yes, he's been worried about Superman and the other members of the League since Metropolis, but now Ivy _and_ Selina are worried too? He's seem Poison Ivy welcome death with open arms (those were a few rough months before she sprouted back) and Catwoman has literally attempted to rob Darkseid, she isn't afraid of anything. Who knew a news reporter who grew up on a farm in Smallville would be the one to rock their nerves.

"Let's get to work then," He says, slipping on his goggles. New York rooftops are a little more difficult to navigate, but it's not long before they get a groove and land right in front of Thorne's bedroom, visible through the large, glass window.

Catwoman nods towards the safe inside. "I'll distract the goons, make it look like I'm stealing something from the hotel. You go in and take everything in the case." Tim gives her a thumbs up and she crawls away, leaving him with nothing to do but wait.

One of the billboards across the street displays live news and one of the headers ends up being: **Justice League members active; Appear to be searching for something. Find out at your News at Nine!**

It's been a couple of days since Kon went after Superman with the Titans. Even though Clark is still around and none of the Titans have been seen, Tim can't assume the worst. He knows Superman isn't in his right mind, but there's no way he could hurt Kon and the others, not without the League strongly disapproving right? It's what he wants to believe. What he _has_ to believe. Despite leaving the team-despite what he told Gar- the Titans were his friends and the thought of Superman doing something to get rid of them makes him shudder-yet he can't seem to shake it from his mind.

His distraction from his thoughts appears when an alarm goes off and one of the goons working security walks over to Thorne to whisper in his ear. Thorne seems unbothered, but allows the man to escort him and his guests out as they make their way downstairs. When the coast is clear, Tim carves out a hole in the window just big enough for him to slip into and heads for the safe next to the bed.

"You think someone so paranoid would come up with a different spot," he tells himself. He takes out his stethoscope and starts cracking the safe combination. In no time does he have the lock open and Thorne's prize possessions laid out on the bed. Even though Selina's plan wouldn't be a permanent solution to help Gotham's homeless youth, Tim's got to admit that the money they'll get from this stash will help them avoid Throne's greedy hands for a very long time. He's cramming everything into a bag when he hears a strange sound in the air, almost like flapping.

"Put the bag down, Stray."

Tim freezes for a second, but it's all he allows. He doesn't drop the bag but instead turns around slowly until he's face to face with his intruder. "Hawkgirl? Aren't you a little far from your nest?"

The woman glares at him through his mask and raises her mace towards him. "I'm on official League business. I saw you break into this suite and figured you were up to no good."

"Wow you got all that from watching me break through a window on a suite almost thirty stories high?" Tim mocks. "I don't know why people recognize Hawkman more, you're clearly the superior bird."

"Enough tongue from you!" Hawkgirl yells. "Now drop the bag before you get hurt."

Tim's not sure if he can take on Hawkgirl by himself. She's strong but she isn't strong like Wonder Woman and Superman. He remembers back in his Titan days Green Arrow being able to stand his ground when the pair trained in combat, and he can definitely take on the Robin Hood rip-off. "How about you go back to whatever cliff you were nesting on and lay some eggs? I'm sure Hawkman would love to come back to some newly hatched-"

Apparently Thanagarians can fly really fucking fast in closed quarters because Hawkgirl has Tim pinned up against the wall before he can even finish his sentence. He should've known better than to base her strength on her sparring match with Oliver, she was probably going easy on the non-meta human. Tim tries to dig his claws into her skin but only manages to scratch her gloves. Hawkgirl continues to glare at him as she tightens her grip. "Careful, Stray. Hawks aren't apart of a cat's food chain."

"Only because they go straight to their thighs," Catwoman quirps. Tim watches as her whip wraps around Hawkgirls neck, waiting until it full wraps to donkey kick her with enough force to help Catwoman tug her back. Hawkgirl falls, her wings knocking over a night desk. Tim rolls around her and lands near Catwoman, taking out his own whip.

"Should've known you were involved, Catwoman," Hawkgirl hisses. "In case you haven't heard, Superman has declared immediate peace from all crimes. Those who disobey his order will-"

 "Superman has bigger problems," Catwoman interrupts. "Like finding his parents. Shouldn't you be helping with that?"

Hawkgirl's eyes widen. "How do you know-"

"I have my sources," Catwoman reveals. "And they tell me your answers might be with a guy that likes to use a cold gun."

Hawkgirl looks confused for a moment, Tim can't blame her, before she blinks and pulls out her comm. link. "Wonder Woman! We need to find Captain Cold. He knows where Superman's paren-"

Tim didn't know if Selina expected him to react but that didn't stop him from wrapping his whip around Hawkgirl's revealed waist. He twists his handle so his freshly grown thorns can shoot out, causing Hawkgirl to cry out as they split her skin. She only has time to step one foot towards them before her eyes roll back and she passes out on the floor.

Catwoman walks over and nudges her with her heel. "Ivy's sleep pollen?"

"Fresh batch," He says, coiling up his whip. "What happened to the Clarks?"

Selina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but our little friend downstairs knows people in the president's cabinet. He wouldn't shut up about how he knows who took them from Superman. I stayed a little longer so he could fess up who it was."

"Well I must say you have perfect timing," Tim tells her. He scoops up the bag of goodies and hands them to her. He takes a glance at Hawkgirl. "We should get going before this whole suite is surrounded by heroes."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

 

.

 

It isn't until they're back in their apartment and Tim's freshly showered when Selina comes into his room. "I think you should lay low for awhile."

Tim arches his brow. "You think Hawkgirl will come after me? Don't worry about it, I'll be ready for her."

"It's not Hawkgirl I'm worried about," Catwoman reveals.

"Superman?" Catwoman nods. "You'll think he'll come after me?"

"I think he's going to be very on edge if the U.S. government truly did try to kidnap his parents. If people keep testing him like this he's just going to get even more unstable."

He saw her point. First the Titans, then the dictators from the third world countries, and now the United States? And all of this not even two weeks after he lost Lois? It's getting down to the smallest straw on the camel's back and Tim could definitely see himself being said straw. Still, he didn't feel right just letting this alien in tights control his actions like that. "Why do I feel like we're just rolling over and letting him do what he wants."

Selina gave him a look. "Rolling over is dog trick, something a cat will always refuse to do." She takes out a small box from her pocket. When she opens it, a small, green-colored jewel earring shines back at him. It's nothing like any emerald Tim's ever seen and he almost swears it kinda looks like-

"Is that kryptonie?" He asks, completely shocked.

"Snatched it from Bruce years ago, a few weeks after he first met Clark-"

"Geez, he really knows how to lower down the bridge of trust, huh?"

"He's gotten better," Selina replies. "I was only able to take a little and made this earring. Wear it with you from now on. Superman isn't going to continue this tirade but for now we have to be safe enough to fight when the times right."

Tim didn't like the sound of that. Almost sounded like he was going to have to fight for something that had nothing to do with him. But doesn't a god-like superhero controlling the world have _everything_ to do with him? He pushes the box away. "Keep it. I feel better knowing it's protecting you."

Selina leers at him. "Last I checked, I was supposed to be the one looking out for you."

"I'll be fine," He assures her. "I know where to hide out. Hawkgirl saw you too, though, and since I know you're not leaving Gotham, you should keep the earring."

Selina sighs before finally closing the box. "Fair enough. When are you going to head off?"

"I'll be gone by morning."

Selina nods her head before pulling Tim into a hug. "Be careful, Kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! Keep the comments and kudos coming and thank you for supporting my story!


	9. Where Are The Titans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tim hides out, he's discovered by a few familiar faces before they all work together to figure out what happened to the Titans.

Tim ended up hiding in the place he told Kon to go if he needed to escape and hide from Superman. It's a hidden cave located in one of the Hawaiian islands, laced with lead unknowingly paid for by Tim's parents so that Superman couldn't find it. It originally was discovered by Kon before he joined the Titans and it was a spot he took Tim to all the time when they started dating. They decided to make it their own little hideout when Kon just wanted to escape for awhile. Tim called it 'their spot' and he hoped that if Kon and the Titans needed a way out, they would head there.

He left Gotham early that morning to hack into the League's system so he could access the Zeta-Beam. Besides literally every fortress in America, Tim could also hack into most systems, something he started learning to do after seeing Batman one up everyone with just the touch of a button. Now he's pretty sure he could give Bruce a run for his money, but hand't find the perfect excuse to try.

He didn't know why he held his breath once he made it to the cave. Life would be too perfect if he walked in and found Kon laying on the couch with Roy and Cassie while Kori fussed about having to hide in a cave all day. Instead, he showed up to an empty cave, grabbed a soda from the fridge (he actually asked Alfred how to have the place run on a generator, since he knows the butler would never snitch), and then plops down on the couch. It's a little dusty and it definitely feels like no one has sit in it in ages. He wonders if Kon ever came here after Tim quit. He must have. Kon would come here all the time and only some of those times Tim came too. Most of the time Kon came alone because the place seemed to help him think whenever he had a disagreement with Superman.

Boredom hit Tim faster than he thought he would. Although he was stocked up on food and water, he wasn't really stocked on anything else. All of the board games required more than one person and the only video game Kon left in there was Mortal Kombat 9, which wasn't even the most recent one. Tim found himself playing solitaire, napping, eating, masturbating, and napping again and the sun hadn't even gone down. How long could he even keep this up? He already feels like he's going insane and he's supposed to stay in hiding for at least a few days. He debates risking being seen by heading into town or the beach but he settles for masturbating again and then goes to sleep after he wipes himself clean.

A splash wakes him up halfway through his nap. Well, he's half-awake but he still has enough sense to clutch his whip. He glances at the small pool leading to the ocean. Sometimes a sea lion will wonder it's way in here and Tim has to wrestle it out because they never seem to scare off with him (maybe it's the cat ears). He doesn't see any aquatic mammals in sight so he figures it just needed some air and he goes back to sleep.

The next time a splash wakes him up, there are two heads looking at him from the pool. He almost forgets his whip altogether and nearly throws his dagger at them until he recognizes their faces.

"Garth? Tula?" He calls out. The two Atlanteans smile up at him as he gets up from the couch and heads to the pool. "How in the hell did you two find me?"

"It was Garth," Tula answers. "He used to come here with Superboy after you quit the team."

Tim couldn't help but feel a pinch a territorial jealousy when he looks at Aqualad. Yeah, yeah, him and Kon have broken up and they've both seen other people-especially Tim-but damn, one would think Kon would come up with a new spot for his new fishy lover.

Garth raises up his hands in surrender. "I followed him once and found him sulking here after your breakup. Eventually we just used this as a place to have a boy's night out with the other guys on the team." Sadness started to fill in his eyes and Tim didn't have to look at Tula to know that she was probably tearing up as well. It must have been hard for them, stuck in Atlantis without any type of communication from the team. They don't even know that-

"Garth snuck out of the palace to see if Conner and the others were here," Tula explained. "When he saw you napping he came back to tell me and Ni-"

"And came straight here!" Aqaulad finished, bumping Tula lightly to get her to shut up. Tim's confused expression turned into a suspicious glare as he moves closer to Garth.

"I don't think that's what she was going to say, Garth," Tim tells him.

"That's exactly what she was going to say," Garth defends.

Tim nods his head. Ok, he wants to play this game, then let's play. "Garth, need I remind you that fish are a huge part of a cat's diet?"

"Ok, one, I'm not a fish," Garth tells him. "That's a little offensive by the way-"

"Look, I don't care what type of amphibian you are," Tim interrupts. "Tell me who else knows where I am or you'll get a first hand experience of my sushi making skills."

"Ok, now that's really offensive!"

"I'l show you offensive!"

Just as Tim has the annoying little water-boy in his claws, two more figures come up from the water. Tim waits for them to take off their scuba gear to roll his eyes and release Garth from his grip. Steph and Dick are lucky it's them getting out of the water. Had it been anyone else he would've activated the caves minor defense system, and they all know how much fun Steph has with those. He could still try to zap Garth-

"Tim is it true you attacked Hawkgirl?" Dick demands, grabbing a nearby towel to dry out his hair.

Typical Golden Boy, Dick Grayson. He hasn't seen Tim since the funeral of their two friends/teammates and the first thing he does is interrogate him? "Maybe," Tim replies with a shrug. "Which one is she again?"

Dick and Steph exchange looks, almost as if the former boy wonder is tapping her in via eye contact. "Tim, Superman told the League to keep an eye out on you and Catwoman. I think he thinks you had something to do with his parents' kidnapping."

"Well I didn't," Tim replies. "All I did was put the bird lady to sleep. I don't know why she bothered us in the first place, no one even invited her." Steph looked like she wanted to hit him, which is her usual expression when he's around but Dick looked worried. Someone with that big of a conscious isn't necessarily fun to have around. They usually give out lectures.

"Tim, I know I was never your leader-"

"And here we go-"

"But this isn't the same Superman we used to know."

"I know that, Dick." It's why he was hiding in the cave in the first place. It's why he warned Kon to ditch his plan if things got too rough. It's why he was worried about the fact he hasn't heard from him, the other Titans, or Harley. His tone must not have sounded like it was laced with it's usual sarcasm because Dick doesn't press on about it.

"How are the others doing?" Garth asks, interrupting the silence in the cave. "Kori and the team-we barely got a chance to say goodbye before the royal guard came to take us back to Atlantis."

"Beats us," Steph responds. "We lost communications with the Titans a couple of days ago."

Shit. Tim internally slaps the palm of his hand to his forehead. They didn't even know about Kon's plan to take down Superman. Well, he can't be the only one who knows what's going on, especially now that he's in hiding. "They tried to stop Superman," He reveals. "Kon went after him first then Kori, Roy, and Cassie left to help him." The others turn to look at him with disbelief, Tula even gasped. They all must've figured out that if Superman was still around and the Titans haven't communicated with anyone since their attack, nothing good could've went down. Dick looked especially crushed, maybe because of his past relationship with Kori.

"I have to tell Batman," Dick says, already heading to his pile of swim gear.

"What sense does that make?" Tim demands. "He isn't like us. If he thinks trying to find the Titans is a lost cause then he won't help. He's too busy trying to take down Superman on his own."

"He's right, Dick," Steph says. "He won't take them as a priority now that Superman is taking on the world."

Dick's thinking face was on now and it was almost inspirational. After all there's a reason why Dick, the only hero on the team without super powers, lead the Titans when they first started. Tim didn't even know what was going on in his head, but he knew Dick was about to figure it all out. It was totally hot.

"So we'll look for them ourselves," Dick says at last. He starts messing around with one of his gadgets before turning to Garth and Tula. "Aqualad, Aquagirl. Do you think either of you can head over to Themyscira? Cassie could've hidden the team there since Wonder Woman has yet to leave Superman's side."

"Talk about not wasting an opportunity," Tim mumbles. He tries not to judge when it comes to attraction but damn even he would wait a little longer than a couple of days after the guy he liked _murdered his family_ before swooping in to get some physical contact.

Garth and Tula exchange glances. "I'll head over to the Amazon kingdom," Aquagirl answers. "I'm on good terms with the Amazons."

"Great," Dick replies. "Garth, see if any sea creatures have seen anything. Maybe some whales traveling up the Arctic?"

"Will do." Garth glances at the three surface dwellers. "What about you guys?"

"We'll hit up Star City first, maybe Roy has a few hideouts there," Dick explains. "If not, we'll head over to Smallville and talk to the Kents. If anyone could save the team from Superman, it's them."

" _The Kents?_ " Steph repeats. "Dick, what makes you think we'd be able to talk to them after being kidnapped by Mirror Master?"

"We're still members of the League," Dick protests. "We're still the good guys."

"Correction," Tim interrupts. "You two are good guys. Superman isn't going to be too keen on seeing me."

Dick sighs and walks closer to Tim as if the other's aren't even in the room. Seriously, he gets so close Tim has to incline back a little. "I hate to ask this, but-"

"I'm not staying here while you look for Kon!" Tim yells in a hushed tone.

"If we want to stay on Superman's good side, we can't have you with us!"

"Who says I want to be on his good side?"

"Do you want to find the Titans or not?"

"Guys!" Steph yells. "I don't know why y'all are arguing like an old married couple but we're still in the cave, you don't have to whisper angrily." Dick and Tim don't respond. Instead they just glare at each other. Why did Tim ever think this people-pleaser was inspirational? This was the dumbest plan he's ever heard of.

"Fine," He says sternly, walking over to the couch. He hears Dick sigh again but the other male doesn't say anything. Instead, him and Steph start suiting back up into their swimgear. A body splashes into the water and Tim tries to listen for the other splash that doesn't come. When he turns around, Steph is standing there looking at him.

"You're explaining what that was about when I get back," She tells him. Without waiting for a response, she jumps into the water and dives underneath. Once again Tim's all alone in the cave, only this time he's too annoyed to masturbate again.

 

.

 

Tim wakes up to the smell of something warm and freshly cooked. He opens one eye to see Steph opening a bunch of tupperware with a bunch of food inside. Immediately he knows it's from Alfred so he jumps off the couch and starts digging into the fried rice from one of the containers. The food in the cave wasn't bad, but it didn't compare to Alfred's. He was so caught up with eating everything in front of him, he almost forgot why Steph was gone in the first place.

"Did you hear anything?" He asks, mouth still full of food.

Steph frowns, which is never a good sign. "Dick and I didn't find anything in Star City and Artemis told Aquagirl that Cassie has not returned."

"And?" Tim knew there was more. So far everything she said didn't warrant for the type of frown on her face. For as long as they've been best friends, Tim knew that particular frown was reserved for when Steph felt powerless.

"Dick and I went to Smallville," she explained. "The Kents weren't there, as I expected, but Superman found us."

"He found you?!?"

"He wanted to know why we were snooping around the farm," she went on. "Dick told him he hasn't heard from Kori and the Titans and was starting to get worried so we came by the farm to see if Conner was there."

"And then?" He was only getting slightly annoyed, only because he could see that something was bothering her and he wasn't almost afraid of what that something was.

"He confessed," She replied. "He said the Titans attacked him at the Fortress of Solitude and that he defeated them, but that's not even what's messing with my mind right now. It's what he said after."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Steph, what did he say??"

"He said he gave them an ultimatum," she told him. "He told them they would either join him and help him regulate his new rules on the planet, or be against him in which case he couldn't allow them to leave."

"No," Tim breaths. He knows Kon. He knows the Titans. They don't do ultimatums. Tim felt as if his heart was going to break. "He killed them."

"No," Steph answers. "That's what I expected him to say. Tim, you have no idea how ready I was to fight if he admitted he hurt them. Dick, too, but apparently that's not what happened. Superman said Starfire came up with a different solution. She said that she no longer wants the Titans to be involved with Earth's troubles and that she would be taking the team to Tamaran. He said he allowed them to leave on the condition that they do immediately and never return. He said they agreed to his terms and left before his parents even disappeared."

Tim couldn't believe his ears. Kon wouldn't have left the planet for good without saying goodbye. And Kori has the strongest will out of anyone on the team, no way she'd agree to something like that. And if Steph was here, as shaken up as she is, it meant that she didn't believe it either.

"It's worst than I thought," Steph admits, putting her face in her hands. "If he really did kill the Titans and _lied_ about it? He's more far gone that anyone could imagine. I don't even think Batman could predict he would do something like this."

"What about Dick?" Tim asks. "Does he believe him?"

"I don't know," Steph confesses. "I think he doesn't but he wants to. On the way back he kept going on about how Tamarin is in a better shape now that Blackfire has been overthrown. He said he told Kori to stay away from Superman so he thinks this is her way of listening to him."

"So he isn't going to do anything," Tim assumes.

"He's going to help Batman with whatever he's planning to keep Superman in check."

"He doesn't need to be in check, he needs to be taken down!" Tim argues. "This isn't just some fucked up villain who killed millions, this is a team of heroes who have saved this planet over and over again and are always trying to do the right thing!"

"I know that, Tim," Steph breaths. "It's why I'm quitting the League. I know a lot of members who are doing the same. I think the best bet right now is to stay guarded."

"You mean to stay hidden?"

Steph shrugs, getting up from the couch. "Well, for you, yes. I don't think he's even worried about you anymore, but I'd still give it a couple of days before heading back to Gotham."

Tim rolls his eyes. He knew that was coming. "Fine. Tell Alfred I said thanks for the food."

"It was Dick's idea," she points out. "Alfred just provided the labor. Are you going to tell me what's going on with you two?"

Tim makes a face, not really wanting to talk about it after hearing about Kon. "Me and Dick had sex the night before Metropolis went down."

"Ooohhh," Steph replies.

"Oh," Tim repeats.

Steph looks at him with what must be pity before she bends low enough to wrap her arms around him in a hug, when she pulls away she hands him a small bag. "I'll stop by in a couple of days to check up on you. Try not to go crazy in here."

"Too late," He mumbles. Steph gives the biggest smile she can in this situation, which only ends up being a smirk. Tim watches her get back in her swim gear and head into the water once more. Once she's gone he opens up the bag to see a compact laptop, like the one he had when he was with the Titans, inside. "This is why we're best friends," He whispers. He thought he'd be excited to finally have something to do, maybe hack into a few government internet files, but his mind kept going back to Kon and the others. He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. This is why he quit the Titans. He didn't want to go through losing someone like he did Karen and Jason, but nothing changed. He still lost the people he cared about.

And something told him it was only the beginning.


	10. Fish Out Of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray gets caught in the middle of a war of egos between Superman and the King of Atlantis!

Now that Tim had his laptop back, it was easy to keep in touch with the outside world. Just recently, Wonder Woman stopped a bunch of of warlords from terrorizing a village by turning their weapons over to the women that were being tormented by them. He wasn't worried about them finding him because he knew his tech enough to create his own software that could avoid detection from Cyborg himself...but only because the half-man, half-robot focused on other things. He could find him if he looked hard enough but with the League too busy policing the world to Superman's standards, he was able to slip by.

It's early morning when the cave's sensors (activated so Tim wouldn't be surprised by visitors anymore) pick up someone swimming up to the cave. When Tim turns on the footage he sees that it's Tula approaching, so he switches off the defenses and goes to meet her.

"Stray!" She gasps as soon as she jumps out of the water. "Aqualad might be in trouble, I didn't know who else to go to!"

"Well, hi, to you to too," he mumbles, crouching down next to her. He knows they used to technically be teammates but he's not sure how he feels about being the only person Tula felt she could turn to. They weren't even in the Titans together long before Tim quit, but then again he was never on the team with Dick, Raven, and Cyborg yet they were always willing to help him. "Tell me what's going on."

"Aqualad went with our king to confront a large group of fisherman killing innocent whale families," She explains. "But somehow the Justice League is involved and it's been reported back to Atlantis that an all-out war is happening."

"But I thought Aquaman is apart of the League? Why not go to them to help stop the fisherman?"

Tula shakes her head. "Our king is stubborn, it's something Queen Mera has to get on him about constantly. He'll want to handle things himself and it'll only get worse with the League trying to stop him."

"How worse?" Tim asks. Sure, Aquaman is the commander of several ocean armies but how bad can they be when all they can do is make a few waves and talk to fish?

"Atlantis has gotten orders to release our most strongest weapon, the Kraken! Once unleashed, it'll cause much harm and I don't wish to see Garth and my king facing the consequences once Superman intervenes." She reaches out of the water and grabs Tim's hand. "Aquaman still believes Superman is the honorable man he used to be, he doesn't know what he did to the Titans-"

"You don't believe his story?" Tim asks. Tula shakes her head. That's why she came here. There's only a handful of people who know what really happened to the Titans and who know that Superman has no more limitations to his power. Besides Dick, Steph, and himself, there was one more person who knows how far off the deep end Superman has gotten. Someone with trust issues from the start. He gets up to slip into his Stray outfit as fast as he can, grabbing his whip and tools before turning back to Tula. "I'm going to need access codes to the Atlantean Communication Channel."

Tula looks like she has trouble agreeing to that, but eventually she nods her head. "Of course. Anything else?"

"Yeah," Tim answers, grabbing his breather. "How fast can you swim?"

 

.

 

Tim had Tula swim him to the nearest Zeta-Beam, and then teleported himself to Gotham City after instructing her to head back to Atlantis. If he wasn't on a time constraint, he would've waited by the gates of Wayne Manor patiently for Alfred to let him onto the premises like usual, but things were a little more complicated at the moment. Instead he jumps the gate and picks the lock to the front door as fast as he would if he had a key. He zooms through the mansion until he finds the hidden staircase leading to the Batcave. As he rushes down the stairs he spots Alfred coming up with an empty tray. The butler is obviously surprised to see him but quickly gets over it.

"Master Tim-"

"Can't talk right now, Alfred!" Tim shouts, brushing past him. He keeps running past the training mats and nearly flips over when he runs right into Nightwing's muscled chest.

"Tim?" Dick asks, steadying him with his hands.

"How did he get access into the cave?" Damian demands from behind Dick's shoulder.

Tim didn't have time to deal with the demon spawn so he just flips the kid off and tries to break free from Dick's grip, which only tightens. "Dick, let go!"

"What's wrong?" He asks, moving his hands gently to grab Tim's shoulders. "Are you still angry with me from what happened at the cave?"

Tim really couldn't believe this was happening right now. Tula is depending on him and even though he doesn't know why it has to be him, he isn't about to let her down. "Holy fucking shit-" he yells before cupping Dicks face and planting the biggest kiss he could muster. He almost wants to smirk when Dick's out of breath but then remembers he's on a mission. "I'm not mad, it's cool. Now get the hell out of my way!" He shoves the former Robin into the current one and finally finds Batman in front of the computer.

"Open all Justice League communications. I want ears on everyone," Batman orders into the computer. Tim's almost too intimidated to go up to him. "And activate the Atlantean Communication Channel, codename Poseidon."

Bingo. His way in. "That won't work," He tells him, trying to ignore how fast the other has a batarang in his hand ready to release. "That password is fake, designed to fool people who try to breach their system into thinking they have access when in reality they're only being fed false information until Atlantean government tracks them down. The real access code is broken down into three parts, named after the Lords of Chaos and Order."

Batman doesn't move, all he does is glare at Tim. It's almost like no one in this damn mansion understood that time was of the essence right now, so Tim takes his chances and closes the gap between the two. When Batman doesn't attack him, Tim pushes his luck further by shoving him aside and typing in the three codes (Chaon, Gemimn, and Tynan) into the computer, overriding the controls so it gives access only to Bruce. Sure enough, the communications link worked and the computer was now getting reports about the war between Aquaman and the League.

"How were you able to hack into my system?" Bruce growls.

"Highly Advanced Hacking has been apart of my resume for years now," Tim tells him, stepping aside from the computer. "Now can you please stop your friends from starting World War III in the middle of the Pacific?"

Batman stares at him just long enough for Tim to almost consider taking out his whip and really trying his luck, but then the dark knight is moving in a blur, taking an ear piece and slipping it on to talk to Aquaman. "Arthur."

"Batman?" Aquaman's voice answers, echoing from the computer. "How did you-"

"Listen to me," Bruce interrupts. "He's coming." Tim widens his eyes. He tried to get here fast enough to prevent everything before Superman caught on to what was happening, but unfortunately for all parties involved he couldn't access the Speed Force and do it quicker. He wondered how Bruce knew Superman was coming, but then again, Bruce knows everything. Tim stays in the corner as Bruce tries to talk down Aquaman when all of a sudden-

"Arthur!" A voice screams, followed by the screech of what Tim could only assume was a giant alien from another planet that had just stubbed it's toe against a mountain. By the way Bruce was gritting his teeth, he knew who had just shown up. It was Superman. Now both heroes were telling Aquaman to call back his creature, although it sounded like Superman was using a little more force. Regardless, it seemed Bruce was able to get to the fish king, because Arthur agrees to call back his pet.

"Well, sounds like a crisis was averted," Tim chimes, clasping his hands together. All of Aquaman's forces were drawing back, allowing the League to swoop in and rescue the fisherman in the ocean. Tim figured they could all talk it out since no more violence was happening so he should probably head out before Batman wants to interrogate him on his hacking abilities.

"Don't provoke him!" Bruce yells, snapping Tim out of his thoughts. He was tuning out Aquaman and hadn't realized that the other man was still talking, and Tim did not like what he was hearing.

"-But the sea is mine alone to command," Aquaman announces and Tim swears he can see the blonde idiot puffing out his chest like a proud rooster in his head.

"Arthur!" Bruce yells again. "What are you doing?"

"No, really, what the fuck is he doing?" Tim demands, now pressed up against the computer. Selina was right. As long as the male ego ruled, the planet was doomed. "Aquaman, you don't know who you're dealing with! You may think you do but you don't!" Aquaman didn't listen to him. Instead the king of the ocean went on and on about the strength of his people and that if Superman tried to take his kingdom over, they would take him down. In all of Tim's life, he's never heard such bullshit.

"Now. Get the hell out of my ocean."

"You idiot!" Bruce slams his hands down on the computer. At this point, Damian and Dick aren't even pretending to hide anymore and are right behind Tim. "He's not going to respond to an ultimatum!" Tim can understand Bruce's frustrations. Even if he's plotting how to take down Clark if the time comes, he'll do everything in his power to make sure that time never comes. And what Aquaman just did, made that time come around a lot faster.

"He hasn't replied," Dick observes. "Superman hasn't said anything."

"Arthur," Batman calls. "What happened?"

"Clark has fled my ocean," Aquaman reveals. "I expect he realizes he's outmatched by my armies. Atlantis will be safe."

"He's a fucking idiot if he believes that," Tim scoffs, not loud enough for Aquaman to hear. Tim knows how to be petty and it doesn't matter how humble or noble or any other lame ass honorable quality you can bestow on someone, if someone puffs out their chest against them, they're going to do the same. There's different ways to do it, Tim likes to act like he's not and then do so in a way that's so flashy, the other person instantly knows they fucked up. And something tells him Superman shares the same quality.

The computer screen starts to go crazy, alerting Tim and the bat clan present. Another communication link from Atlantis is filtering in, only this time it's trying to directly link to the batcave. Bruce and Dick seem confused, but don't question it. Damian frowns. "Who is-"

"Move," Tim orders, shoving the kid out of the way. He hears him struggling and looks out the corner of his eye to see Dick holding the kid back. Bruce looks like he's on the verge of demanding what the hell Tim is doing so he quickly opens the link, revealing a panicked Tula as even more panicked Atlanteans swim in the background. "Tula, what's happening?"

"Tim!" she yells. The signal is starting to get fuzzy and it's hard to hear her over all the screams. "It's Atlantis...being attacked...Superma...stice League. We can't...looks like they're...the kingdom from-" Tula's face disappears completely from the screen.

"We've lost the signal," Batman explains. "But not from our end." He punches in a few codes in the computer and suddenly the local news is on with (surprise) breaking news.

_"-As a city from the darkest depths of the ocean, a city that hasn't been touched by sunlight, has been placed in the middle of the hottest desert in the world."_

"Holy shit," Tim mumbles, looking at the screen showing Green Lantern keeping a protective bubble around the city with energy from his ring, which most likely explains why the city lost communications.

"This is wrong," Dick says taking out on old Titans communicator. Tim can't help but notice that for once Damian is staying quiet. Batman is now arguing with Superman so Tim turns his attention to Dick. "Garth? What's Aquaman thinking?"

"He's backing down," Garth announces. He sounds stressed, as if he just finished screaming and crying. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to see the city full of people you love in immediate danger. Interesting how the danger responsible is someone who definitely could relate though. "He's meeting Wonder Woman now to surrender and work on a truce. Once it's done, Atlantis should be safe."

"I'm sorry this is happening, Garth," Dick tells him.

"I am too," Garth replies.

They say goodbye and Tim can't help but notice the other three pairs of eyes are all on him. "Welp. I'll see you guys around." He really should be getting out of here, although he wasn't sure if he wanted to head to the cave. He just didn't feel comfortable swimming in the ocean knowing that the Kraken was a legitimate living creature, but then again Superman proved to be the more terrifying out of the two and that cave is a nice, temporary security blanket.

"You're not leaving," Dick tells him.

"Excuse me?" Tim asks. Dick gives him a look and pulls him away from Bruce and Damian. "Dinner's almost ready and after all this I don't think you should be by yourself in that cave."

"Well-" Tim wants to argue but he just caught something. "Wait. Are you worried about my well being?"

Dick smiles and rolls his eyes. "Don't think too much about it. I've been looking after you since you were wearing that ridiculous hoodie." They're heading up the stairs to the manor and Tim can get a whiff of Alfred's cooking.

"Are you really compare old, ridiculous outfits, Sparkly Underwear?" Tim challenges.

Dick laughs and nudges him. "Alright, alright, so maybe I would sleep better at night knowing you're safe. And in my arms."

It's Tim's turn to roll his eyes and pat Dick's shoulder. "You'll know I'm safe at the cave, too." He makes his way to the door. "Tell Bruce and the brat I hope to not see them around."

"Leaving so soon, Master Timothy?" Alfred asks, coming from the kitchen witha rag in his hands.

"Alfred!" Dick yelps, running to him like a snotty kid running to their parents to snitch. "Tell Tim he has to stay the night instead of being at the cave."

Alfred turns to Tim. "Is that run down cave where you've been?" he asks. He almost looks insulted when Tim nods his head. "Very well. I shall prep one of the guest rooms for you tonight, Master Timothy. I trust you won't have a problem with this?"

Tim lets out sigh. "No, Alfred." Because he can't disobey Alfred. Alfred leaves and Tim passes by a smug looking Dick to head into the kitchen and eat Damian's Oreos. "I don't know why you're so happy. He said he's prepping my own room, meaning I still won't be in your arms tonight."

"Oh, Timmy," Dick purrs, coming up to press himself behind him. Tim can feel his breath against his ear and instantly he knows that he won't be in his bed tonight. "An experienced cat thief such as yourself should know all about unlocked windows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update! So I think this is the first chapter from the comics that I had Tim actively involved in. Like always your comments, questions, and thoughts are very much welcomed! Thank you for the support!


	11. Wayne Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim spends the day at Wayne Manor, where he deals with Dick's horny-ness, Damian's self righteousness, Alfred's kindness, and worst of all...Bruce.

"Shit-I'm cumming!" Tim watches as Dick releases his load with Tim's three fingers buried in his hole, curling against Dick's sweet spot over and over again until the white streaks stop. He pulls out his fingers then leans over to grab a small rag to clean the mess off Dick's abs as the other tries to catch his breath. It's early morning, the sun barely coming up. Dick didn't sneak into his bedroom until he was done with patrol. Tim almost wanted to lock the window but with all the crazy shit that happened with Superman and Aquaman, he figured he could have some fun with the former Boy Wonder.

He glances out the window, watching as the sun's rays of light begin to spread across the Manor's gardens. "You think Alfred's making breakfast?"

Dick laughs. "How did I know you were going to ask for food?"

Tim shrugs. "Sex makes me hungry."

"I'm pretty sure everything makes you hungry. Here," Dick opens his drawer and tosses Tim a chocolate bar, which he greedily opens and starts nibbling on. "Alfred won't start breakfast until he does his duties around the Manor. It's his way of letting us sleep in without actually letting us sleep in."

Noise could be heard coming from the other room, which happens to be Damian's. "Seems like you're the only one who takes advantage."

Dick stretches out his arms and arches his back, almost doing it as well as Tim before rolling onto his stomach. "Are you surprised the son of Bruce Wayne doesn't get enough proper rest?"

"Is he still in the cave?" He's talking about Bruce, which Dick understands.

"Hasn't left since Superman returned Atlantis to the ocean," he confirms. "Will probably be down there all day."

Tim nods his head. The image of Garth's troubled face comes in his head and he can't help but wonder what was going through the Atlantean's minds when they were trapped on that desert. He turns to Dick. "So what do you think about all of this, anyway?"

Dick lets out a sigh. "I mean, I see both sides of the argument. Something needed to be done with Joker after what he did to Metropolis, but it's obvious Superman has taken things too far. First the Titans, and now Atlantis? I know he's grieving, but we've all lost people we care about and maintained a level of responsibility when it comes to our duties."

Tim shakes his head. "How's this going to end?" He didn't mean to sound as morbid as he did, especially the way Dick looked at him, but it was out now so all he could do was wait for a response.

"It ends with me watching your back and you watching mine," Dick answers, in a way that's such a Golden Boy response Tim wants to vomit.

"And here I thought you were watching something else the entire time," he purrs.

Dick smirks before rolling onto his back, revealing his growing member as he takes Tim in his arms. "I'm hard again," He mumbles, stating the obvious as his hard on brushes against Tim's back. This time he lets Dick fuck him into the mattress, but it's so lazy and good he almost thinks he can fall asleep had it not been for the waves of pleasure traveling through him. When they're done Dick wants to cuddle and does so until he's snoring. Tim waits a little bit before untangling himself from Dick's limbs to wash up in the shower. When he's clean, he slips on a pair of sweats and an old Power Puff Girls t-shirt from Dick before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

He's always felt odd walking around the manor. Sometimes it reminded him of his old home, except full of people and food. It also had to do with the fact that the thief in him felt he had to to steal something in a place so huge. Bruce doesn't really own anything that Tim is all that interested in so sometimes he'd just walk out with a spoon or something. He hasn't been to the manor in awhile, not since he quit the Titans, so he figures they must have some new silverware to snatch and heads to the kitchen.

He's not surprised when he runs into Alfred carrying a box of tools and apparently neither is the butler. "Up bright and early, Master Tim? Or have we just been up all night?"

Did Alfred just ask him if he's been fucking Dick all night? "Stray cats don't really sleep in, Alfred, especially in strange places, " He replies, avoiding an awkward conversation he never wants to have. With his hands on his hips he nods towards the box. "Need some help with your chores?"

"Master Timothy, the Manor should hardly feel strange to you. But, nonetheless," he huffs, smiling at the end. "I could very much use the assistance. Come with me to the garden."

Tim and Alfred spent the rest of the morning doing all the chores around the manor. They watered the plants, mowed the lawn, washed the windows, and even prepped for breakfast. During this time Tim took advantage and started asking Alfred questions because he's always thought the older man had the most fascinating life before he decided to become a butler for Bruce Wayne. He doesn't know why he gave it all up just because the Waynes wanted him to, but that probably had to do with the fact that Tim didn't have a relationship with his parents. But would he really be a butler if it was Selina's last dying wish? Like, he loves her but...a butler?

"I don't think there's anything wrong about my current job status," Alfred responds, just after Tim voiced his thoughts on never wanting to be a butler. "I care deeply for Bruce and every young lad that's come running through this Manor. Someone has to, and I believe no one could do it as efficiently as I."

"That's definitely one thing we can agree on, Alfred," Tim tells him. Dick does a crappy job stitching himself up and he doubts Bruce was any better before Alfred came along. Damian probably knew how but Tim is also sure the demon child either doesn't bleed at all or bleeds black. They've just about finished dusting the library so Tim takes the cleaning supplies and goes up the stairs to put them in the supply closet. It isn't until he's in the familiar hall that he realizes what he's done. Just up ahead, the last door on the right, is Jason's room. He always thought it was weird Jason chose to have his room separate from Dick's, and later on Damian's, but now he appreciates it because it makes it easier to avoid.

This time it's different. Maybe its because its been so long that Tim honestly doesn't think he remembers what Jason's voice sounds like, but he walks up to the door, grabs the handle, and creaks it open. Despite everything looking cleaner, Jason's room is exactly how it was five years ago. A poster of some band he was into hanging over his queen sized bed, a bookcase full of all sorts of literature ranging from comics to Greek tragedies, and, of course, a few weights and a punching bag. There was a time that he would have felt so much pain for being in this room, but now not quite. He still had that feeling one gets when they miss someone, but not as intense.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to sneak around a home when you're just a guest, Drake?" an irritating, almost squirrel-like voice asks him from behind. He shouldn't be surprised that he's running into the kid, but he can still be annoyed.

"It's also rude to drop off a kid on someone else's doorstep unannounced and expect them to raise said child," Tim replies, turning around just in time to see Damian's nostrils flare up.

"My mother is a highly respected assassin-"

"Kinda hard to not respect someone when their father could kill you for doing so," Tim interrupts. "Only thing your mom accomplished was maintaining her status."

Damian's hand twitches to his side, where he usually keeps his sword in his Robin get up. "Know that you would not be breathing right now, Drake, had it not been for my father's rules in the Manor."

Tim rolls his eyes, swaying past the demonic infant to head back down stairs. "I'll look forward to this fight when you decide to stop obeying daddy, Robin." He leaves the kid upstairs and returns to the kitchen, where Alfred is already cooking breakfast. Dick finally rolls out of bed and is eating cookies on the counter when Tim pulls up on the bar stool next him and dips his own hand in the cookie jar.

"I suggest you both refrain from eating all the cookies," Alfred says, frowning at them both. "I don't want you two to lose your appetite."

Tim shoves two more cookies in his mouth. "There's no such thing," he assures him. "Especially with your cooking."

Alfred shakes his head, but drops the subject anyway. "Very well. Will you both get Master Bruce and Master Damian? Breakfast will be served very soon."

"No problem, Alfred," Dick tells him, jumping off the counter. "Bruce is probably still working in the cave-"

"I'll get him," Tim cuts in. When Dick arches an eyebrow, Tim shrugs his shoulders. "I might've upset the rightful heir to the brooding kingdom not too long ago, so I should take my chances with Bruce."

Dick smirks. "Is someone scared of a thirteen year old?"

Tim laughs and pats Dick's chest, which earns a smirk from Alfred, before he heads to the Batcave. "Of course not," he says. "I just figured you wouldn't wanna lose a little brother."

There are many things one can say that are negative about Batman. He's not trusting, he'll put the mission first before the people he cares about, etc., but no one can say he isn't committed. Tim almost feels like Bruce being in front of his computer the whole time since the situation with Atlantis is a better response than him and Dick hooking up throughout the night...almost. 

Right now Batman is talking to someone. On one of the screens is the Australian news station reporting on a protest that was broken up by Superman and Wonder Woman. On another screen, Bruce had managed to hack into a camera overlooking a room in some type of lab facility. The room looked like it belonged to young kid, maybe even someone his age but who still had hopes and dreams. Tim didn't even try to be subtle when he got closer. No one can sneak up on Batman, he knew Tim was there from the second he stepped foot on the first staircase. To his own surprise, The Flash entered the room with a unrecognizable (and most likely, irrelevant) woman. Tim was still wondering what was going on when Bruce pressed down on the button activating his mic.

"How do you think he felt in that moment, Barry?" He asked. "When his idols broke him?" The Flash didn't respond. In the blink of an eye he had zoomed off. Bruce sighed and started shutting off the computer.

"What happened?" Tim asked. He honestly didn't expect Bruce to answer him. After all, he wasn't one of his sidekicks.

Instead, Bruce turned to watch him. When Tim felt at his most uncomfortable, the other male finally looked away. "Why did you come to me after Aquagirl asked for your help?"

Oh, great. An interrogation. Maybe he should've took his chances with Damian. "Well in case Dick didn't tell you, I was hiding from a very angry, on the verge of insane, hero when Tula came to me and something told me that you were the safest bet to relay the information to. You never really were a snitch."

Bruce didn't so much as blink an eye. "Where's Catwoman?"

Tim let out a sigh. Of course he noticed she's gone. "She's hiding too. I haven't had the chance to send her the all clear, yet."

"I'm sure you have," Bruce tells him. "You would just rather spend it in Dick's bed."

It took Tim a moment to recover from the mental slap, because he honestly wasn't expecting it, but when he did, it was as if he had his gloved claws out ready to mark up Bruce's face. "Are you really about to lecture me about who I sleep with? If anyone needs to be told to keep it in his pants, it's you. Trust me no one wants another little you running around."

"I'm just curious as to why the sudden interest in Nightwing."

Tim shrugs. "He's got a nice ass."

Bruce crosses his arms. "Are you sure it doesn't have to do with him being Jason's predecessor? Or Conner's former leader? I know he's gone too-"

"I fucked Dick before Superman took out the Titans," Tim spat. He could feel the venom at the back of his throat and he couldn't tell if it was because he had to admit, once again, that Superman killed Kon and his friends, or that Bruce truly thought Tim was using Dick as some sort of coping mechanism. Either way, he wanted nothing more than to slam his heel into that bandaged hand Bruce thinks he's hiding well.

"Master Bruce," Alfred interrupts. The pair break away from glaring at each other to look at Alfred and Dick watching them from the stairs. Dick is shaking his head. "Perhaps we can discuss the details of Dick and Tim's relationship after breakfast? Preferably with less hypocritical suspicion?"

Bruce doesn't reply, but it's obvious he isn't about to disobey Alfred. He leaves and heads to the changing room and the butler smugly heads upstairs. Dick waits for Tim but he really isn't in the mood to stay in this damn mansion anymore. Once he's back in the manor he turns away from the kitchen to go grab his stuff when Dick grabs his arm.

"Hey, don't let Bruce get to you," He tells him.

"Too late," Tim grunts. "I'm getting my shit and leaving."

"Ok," Dick says, always trying to be the cool guy. "I'll grab my keys and drop you off where ever you need to go."

Tim is still reeling from his argument with Bruce and can't help but be bothered with how nice Dick is being. "I'm not your boyfriend, Dick. You know that right? This is just us fucking and nothing more."

"Will you chill out?" Dick says. Tim shakes his head and leans against the wall. He knows he's being irrational and that Dick of all people doesn't deserve him lashing out so he just decides to stay quiet for once. Dick stays by his side though, because that's just who Dick is. "Look I know how Bruce can be and I'm still your friend so don't feel like you have to shut me out because I've seen you naked."

Tim lets out a sigh. "Sorry. He just started bringing up Jason and Kon and-"

"Don't worry, I get it," Dick tells him. "When Babs and I broke up, he brought up my parents."

Tim cringed. "No wonder Damian is so fucked up."

Dick's signature smile returns as he lets out a laugh. "Watch, that kid is going to turn out better than all of us. Now, come on," He slips his hand in Tim's and starts pulling him towards the kitchen. "You were the one who said you could never lose an appetite. Once we finish breakfast I'll take you wherever you wanna go, I don't have to be back in Bludhaven until the afternoon."

Tim rolls his eyes but lets the other male pull him to the kitchen. "And what if I wanna go to your apartment in downtown Gotham?"

Dick pulls him close to kiss the top of his head, before bringing his mouth to his ear. "Then I'd say 'eat fast.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering what was going on with Bruce and Barry Allen in the cave, this chapter takes place just as Wonder Woman and Superman basically cripple this kid the Australian government trained to fight them off and Flash feels hella guilty because it turns out that kid worshiped him and Bruce just knows how to make everyone feel bad about themselves haha. Again thank you for all the support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions or thoughts please leave a comment I love to read them. Thank you!


	12. Harley's Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finds out who's been holding Harley hostage and goes to save her.

Despite Bruce being a complete dick to him back at the Manor, he did remind Tim about reaching out to Selina. He returned to their apartment after having more sex at Dick's place and pulled out his laptop. During one of his visits to the Titan's Tower, Cyborg showed Tim this neat hack that allows him to create a communications line between himself and one other person without outside interference. Once Tim got better with computers over time, he used it as a way to communicate with Selina when they weren't together. It worked like a regular Facetime would, but Tim had so many protections that Bruce and Victor could never find it unless they were actively- _really actively_ -searching for it. By the time Selina picked up the call, Tim had already opened a can of tuna and was feeding it to the cats.

"Hey there, Kitten," she purred. She was out of costume, wearing a casual yellow dress with her hair up. "Surprised to see you back so soon."

"I'm the least of Superman's worries," Tim mumbles, opening another can of tuna. "Did you see the news about Atlantis?"

"Who didn't?"

"Yeah, well, I got front row tickets to the whole thing," Tim told her, before going into a detailed explanation on how Tula convinced him to help so then he went to Bruce and then proceeded to stay the night at the Manor. He left out his argument with Bruce though. Selina sees him as her own son, sure, but Bruce has had her heart since probably the first night they met.

"Well if the coast is clear," she says after Tim's story. "I guess I'll just head on back to Gotham. I'll see you soon, Kitten."

"I'll be here." He hangs up and shuts down his laptop. After feeding the cats three more cans and stinking up the whole house with tuna, he makes his way to the kitchen to fix his own meal.

He's just about to pour himself some milk to go with his sandwich when he hears the slightest click come from his window. He tenses his body but doesn't take out his knife until he hears one of the cats hiss in the same direction. He whips around, knife ready to swipe, and is greeted by three long vines that have seeped through his window. He relaxes from his fighting stance and puts his hands on his hips.

"Forget how to knock, Auntie Ivy?" he asks. In response, one of the vines extends towards him, it's tip suddenly blossoming a gorgeous violet flower. With it being presented, Tim can't help himself but lean forward and take in the plant's beautiful scent. He should have known before the aroma went through his nostrils that smelling the rose wasn't the smartest idea but he did anyway. Now his vision was blurred and even the thud of him collapsing on the floor sounds so far away. He barely feels the vines wrapping around his body before everything finally goes black.

 

.

 

Tim feels groggy by the time he finally comes to. He's surrounded by plant life but he knew that he wouldn't be in danger of harm when he notices his gear and Stray outfit folded neatly next to him. Taking the hint, Tim suits up and starts walking towards the path the plants make for him. To no one's surprise, the path leads him straight to Ivy, who is carefully putting drops of a delicious smelling liquid onto her flowers. Tim is tempted to smack the liquid out of her hands with his whip.

"Did you really kidnap me in my own apartment?" He asks.

"My plant-traveling methods are easier to handle to non-botanical life forms if they're unconscious," she explains. She puts the liquid down and gives Tim smirk. "And no one forced you to smell the flowers. What was it about cats and their curiosity?"

Tim doesn't return the smirk. "I will literally burn down this entire`place-Wait, where is this place exactly?"

"An abandoned laboratory in New York," She answers.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"I found Harley." Tim perks up at the sound of Harley's name. The fact that Harley has managed to avoid Superman even though she's number one on his most wanted list is impressive, but she's also starting to worry the people who care about her.

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell," Ivy explains. "It's a cave of some sort, located in Star City. Only problem is my plants can't get in, figured I needed an expert in the breaking and entering department."

The birthplace of Roy Harper, the first sidekick to another hero. "Green Arrow has her," He says aloud. From what he knows, Green Arrow hasn't been performing his duties as a member of the Justice League now that Superman has been calling the shots. At first Tim figured he must've been one of the heroes that quit like Steph, but if he has Harley, it only means that he's been assigned to do Superman's dirty work. He doesn't know what kind of security the cave has but that's never stopped him before. "How fast can you get me there?"

"In an instant," Ivy responds, already summoning the familiar vines from Tim's apartment. "But it'd be easier if you weren't unconscious again."

"Couldn't agree with you more," he says. Taking that as her cue, Ivy has the vines slowly start to wrap around Tim. It doesn't hurt, but it does start to freak him out when he feels as if he's turning into a plant himself before his vision goes green completely.

He stays like that for no more than a few moments before his eyesight returns and he's standing outside in front of what looks to be a regular rocky cliff to the average eye, but Tim knows better. His goggles can't seem to pick up what's behind the cliff which makes him believe it could be full of lead, which is interesting since lead is one of the few things Superman can't see through with his x-ray vision. Extending one of his clawed fingers, Tim starts to trace the wall with the sharp claw, hoping to find some type of crack of line or entrance. Sure enough, he finds what looks to be a scanner that's well disguised and takes his hand away before he triggers it. He quickly takes out a small, but sharp, tool in his utility belt and starts going to work, popping out the scanner and working fast enough to hack it open before it triggers an alarm. He's successful and the cave door opens, but it only leads him to another security check. Who knew Green Arrow was so paranoid?

He's about to work his magic on the second device when a loud beeping sound triggers the second part of the cave to open up, revealing the entrance to a hidden lair and a figure standing right in front of him.

"Timmy-cat is that you?!" Harley yells, shielding her eyes from the sun to get a better look at him. Tim can't help but notice that she's all in one piece. In fact, she looks great. She looks like she just showered and has a bag of chips in her other hand. Harley's all smiles when she determines it's really him. "I knew I recognized those ears on the security cameras! Why didn't ya just knock I woulda just let ya in?"

"Uh," He doesn't know what to say. He should've known that with Harley everything wouldn't be what it seems. "I was trying to rescue you."

"From Arrow?" Harley asked, almost insulted. She hooks her arm around Tim and yanks him into the cave, it's doors shutting close behind them. He takes in his surroundings. The lair isn't as fancy as the Batcave but it still has some of the latest gear. Being rich really is a super power. "Nonsense," Harley continues. "Me and Arrow kinda have a thing since Mistah J died. I know I shouldn't move on so fast but he's very persistent ya know?"

"Right," Tim replies. It's not that hard to figure out what's factual in Harley's explanations and it's clear that she wasn't taken by Green Arrow on Superman's orders. Could he have been protecting her this whole time? He didn't even realize the hero knew her, but he guessed that's not surprising seeing as every hero in the League has had to take down Joker at one point in their career. He's also not surprised Harley is developing a crush on the archer, she really has attachment issues. Personally, mustaches don't really do anything for him, but then again neither did psychotic clowns. Besides, he's pretty sure Arrow is off the market.

"It's great ya here!" She squeals. "It gets very lonesome in here and the voices in my head have all ran out of interesting things to talk about!"

"Well I came because Ivy sent me-"

"Red?!"

"-to take you back to Gotham," He finished. For the first time in a very long time, Tim watches Harley lose her smile.

"I haven't been in that dump since puddin' died," She whispers, just loud enough for Tim to hear.

"Yeah, well," He says, checking one of his claws. He wishes he felt sympathy for Joker being dead, but he doesn't. He absolutely hated the fucker even if things are now getting shitty with Superman. "Can't say he didn't bring it on himself. Let's get out of here before-" He's cut off when a remote hits him in the back of the head.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PUDDIN' LIKE THAT!" Harley yells. Her eyes are full of tears as she crosses her arms. "Show some respect for the dead, why don't ya?"

As he rubs his head, Tim instinctively wants to chuck the remote right back at her and then some but he knows he can't handle her like he would anyone else. Instead he just lets out a very annoyed sigh, "Aunt Harley we need to go. It's only a matter of time before Green Arrow realizes I'm here."

"Too late for that," a deeper voice (but not too deep, just deeper than Tim's) announces. Tim lets out another sigh and turns around to see the green costumed man aiming an arrow at him at a distance too long for Tim's whip to reach.

"Well if it isn't my favorite arrow shooter!" Harley cheers, completely unaware that she was just about to ball her eyes out seconds ago. Tim raised his hands, something tells him the same flirty scheme he did with Superboy and Nightwing won't work right now.

"I don't want any trouble."

"Well you found it," Green Arrow tells him. "And I don't know how you got into the Arrow Cave-"

"I let him in!"

 "You call this the 'Arrow Cave'?" Tim asked, in disbelief. He could see the annoyance flash in the other man's eyes as Harley burst out laughing.

"I told ya it was silly!" She yells. "I'm telling ya, the 'Quiver' would be a better name for it."

"I said I'm not-"

"That actually is a better name," Tim interrupts. "Harley's surprisingly very good when it comes to naming things. I can't stand the beasts but Bud and Lou were pretty well thought out."

"Told ya!" Harley repeats, looking so smug that Tim could tell this has been an ongoing argument between the two. Which got him thinking that he really wasted his time coming here. Harley couldn't possibly be in danger if her biggest issues were arguing about the name of a secret cave.

"Why are you even helping Harley?" He asks. As far as he can tell Harley didn't have any super hero friends, even though she does have a soft spot for Dick, so why is Arrow risking his life for her? 

Green Arrow glares at him and raises his arrow again. "I don't need to explain anything to you, Stray," He tells him. "Now, leave. This will be your final warning."

Tim smirked. "I don't really respond well to orders."

"Oh boy," Harley chirps. Tim can imagine her taking a seat to enjoy the show.

Green Arrow frowns and before Tim could blink he shoots an arrow at him. Just as fast Tim pulls out his dagger and slashes the arrow away from him, letting out a hiss as he jumps to the side. Green Arrow is quick to reload but Tim's quicker to lash out his whip and wrap it around his ankle. Before he can trip the other male, however, Arrow shoots another arrow that turns into a boxing glove in the air. It connects with Tim's chest and he's knocked back, but he makes sure to take the green superhero with him. Both of them grunt as they hit the floor, but Tim is on his feet first. He knocks the bow farther away with his whip before circling around Arrow.

Green Arrow shakes his head as he rolls to his side. "You're fast," he notices.

Tim shrugs. "Cat-like reflexes." Green Arrow grunts and runs towards him and without even thinking about it, Tim runs to meet him. It's a mistake. Tim might be faster, but Green Arrow is stronger and easily picks Tim up and slams him into the cave's walls. Tim digs his claws into the man's arms, knowing he's piercing through flesh with the other male screams out in pain. He tosses Tim to the ground but he's quick to get on his feet once again and this time waits for Green Arrow to come to him with a paralyzing powder in his hand. Just before Green Arrow gets within range, however, a huge explosion knocks them both off their balance. His worst fears start to fill his thoughts as Tim whirls around to face an angry Kryptonian, but instead finds Harley in front of the huge fire with a face a child makes when they've spilled a cup of milk on some carpet.

"Oh shoot," she whines. "I thought that button was for making popcorn!"

"My cave!" Green Arrow squeals-yes, _squeals_ -before running to the control systems. He types in a few commands before grabbing a fire extinguisher and attempting, poorly, to put out the huge flames. "You fired missiles in my Arrow Cave!"

"Well maybe now's a good time to call it the Quiver," she suggests. "Ya know, after all the redecorating."

Tim just stands there and watches all the damage the cave has taken. Even if Arrow decides to keep watching Harley, which he strongly doubts, it'll take weeks to remodel the place to workable conditions. Leave it to Harley to break herself out, even if she really wasn't a prisoner in the first place. He walks up to Harley and nudges her. "I think I'm going to go. Call Ivy when you're out of here, yeah?"

"No problem, Timmy-Cat!" Harley sings, pulling him into a tight hug. He doesn't even bother trying to say goodbye to Arrow, who's now crying a little, so he sneaks out through one of the air vents. He's jumping the rooftops of Star City in search of a Zeta-tube when he gets another call from Selina.

"Hey, Kitten, I need a favor," she greets.

"What's up?" Tim can tell by the sound of her voice that this isn't about a robbery, it's something a little more serious.

"A lot of people are becoming very...inspired by Superman's new leadership and views towards criminals," She tells him. "They're starting to take matters into their own hands, but they're not capable enough to take out anyone that's really a _threat_ so-"

"So they're only going to hurt those who are just trying to get by," Tim finishes. Tim and Selina knows what it's like to be cold and starving, protecting the people who are victims of circumstance is something they did quite often. "I can help spread the word to cease fire on the small crimes once I'm back in Gotham."

"Where are you now?"

"Star City."

Tim watched Selina think about something on his screen. "Actually," she says. "could you head to Bludhaven? There's a few radical groups there as well. I can cover Gotham myself. I just want these good people off the streets."

"I get that." He looks out over the city, where the sun is starting to set. "I'll head to Bludhaven, then."

"Thanks, Kitten," Selina says before the call ends. He doesn't know why Dick pops into his head as soon as he realizes he's going to Bludhaven, or why he's dialing his number next, but he does it anyway.

"Hey, Timmy," Dick greets. "You should know that the next time you have me wake up in my bed alone, I'll be very offended."

Tim smiles, picturing a confused Dick reaching for an empty spot on the bed. "I'll make it up to you," He promises. "Are you back in Bludhaven?"

Dick sighs. "No, Bruce has a hunch that the League is up to something and needs me to help out at the Batcave. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Tim replies, ignoring the disappointment he feels right in his stomach. "I just have to take care of some things in Bludhaven tonight and wanted to see if you would wanna keep me company."

"More than anything in the world right now," Dick breathes. "But Bruce needs me and Damian's been broodier than ever-"

"Demon child, I swear," Tim cuts in, earning him one of Dick's famous chuckles.

"But when you're back in Gotham we should, like, go on an official date and have dinner. Just because the world is slowly losing it's mind doesn't mean we have to, too."

An official date. Is that what they were doing now? Tim thought he had made it clear this morning that they weren't, but it didn't stop him from nodding his head and muttering 'Sounds great' when he realized Dick couldn't see him.

"Cool," Dick responds. "I gotta go. Seems like our favorite newscast is having some trouble."

Tim rolls his eyes. He can't stand those twins. "Just a normal evening in Gotham."

"Be careful in Bludhaven," Dick says.

"Yeah, you too," Tim replies. "Don't wanna get stood up on the first date."

Dick laughs. "Come on, Timmy. What's the worst that could happen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little update following Tim's favorite two aunts and Green Arrow! If any of you have been keeping up with the timeline then you know what's about to happen in the next chapter. All I ask is that you spare me...please haha. I hope you enjoyed the update please leave comments after you read so I can chat with you lovely people! Thank you!
> 
> Also! I'm getting a lot of comments about Jason haha. Yes, he is coming back! He'll be popping up here and there starting in Year Two and then become a major main character in Injustice 2 (if anyone's reading Injustice vs Masters of the Universe, they even have him working with Batman again). Be patient with the story, I love Jason too but I'm trying not to rush everything and want it to all make sense with the timeline. Love you!


	13. First Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tragedy strikes at Arkham Asylum, Tim deals with the aftermath.

It's close to dawn when Tim decides to call it a night. It took a minute to round up the few people Selina looked out for in Bludhaven. It was hard to convince them to stay off the streets, times were rough and more and more people were getting desperate. He didn't want them struggling to find a meal for their families when Selina hasn't even determined how dangerous these new gangs made of Superman's followers were, so he spent the rest of the night hitting up Bludhaven's most corrupted elite. What made it hard was knowing he had to get only cash and small jewelry, anything else would be flagged as soon as someone tried to pawn it. So he did what he could, which included some tools in his hacker skill set to transfer money into their accounts without being traced. It was enough to last them a couple of months so hopefully things would get better or else he would have to make trips to Bludhaven a recurring thing.

Well, it wouldn't be too bad to visit this place if he had a reason. He's sure Dick would be a great host.

He slides off a roof and lands silently in one of the city's alleys. There's three people waiting for him and they all jump when he lands. There's Will, a single father of six who got laid off from his fishing company and now turns to robbing homes when no ones home. Enita, an immigrant from Panama, who can't get any real work and has to take care of her niece after her sister got deported so she steals from the houses she cleans. And then there's Lisa, a fourteen year old that robs grocery stores because her folks kicked her out of the house when they found her kissing her best friend, Anya.

"What took you so long? Sun's coming up and I gotta get my kids ready for school," Will complained. Tim ignored him, instead he handed each of them an envelope full of cash and jewelry.

"There's enough cash in there for a few months rent and some food," he tells them. "Wait until you use most of it before pawning the jewelry."

"Gracias, mijo," Enita sobs. "Muchos gracias!"

"Don't worry about it," he assures her, readjusting his claws. With everything taken care of he can head back to Gotham and, more importantly, his bed. "Just stay off the streets for awhile."

Lisa shakes her head. "Now would be the perfect time to be on the streets if it weren't for these crazy Superman fans," she mumbles. When Tim and the others look at her she shrugs and takes out her phone. "I'm just saying. Stealing is going to be a lot easier without some masked vigilante stopping us now."

Too tired and confused to ask, Tim snatches her phone. She's making no sense and is acting like Dick-

"No," Tim breathes. He didn't want to believe what the phone screen practically shouted at him, but deep down he knew it was true.

**Nightwing Announced Dead-Justice League Mourns**

 

.

 

_Fourteen Years Ago_

"Get him dressed. And make it fast," Timothy's mother ordered. He was playing with his toy cars when his mother walked in the room. It had been days since he last saw her but a warm feeling didn't creep up his body when he laid eyes on her. How could he? Even at the age of four he could tell he was an inconvenience.

He held perfectly still as his maid dressed him. He didn't know where he was going, he hardly ever left the house. When he was ready the maid took him down to meet his parents, who then asked her to buckle him in the back. Afterwards, they drove out of the city until they came upon a large tent. Luckily he already learned how to read so he was able to understand the giant words HALY'S CIRCUS: FEATURING THE FLYING GRAYSONS displayed across the ticket booth. His father parked the car and then took turns with my mother as they tried to figure out how to unbuckle Tim from his car seat. They were able to figure it out before they got too frustrated but that didn't stop his father from yanking him forward by the wrist as they approached a group of well dressed adults and a bunch of kids Tim recognized from his neighborhood.

"Jack, Janet!" A man called.

"Benjamin," His mother greeted back, attempting her best smile. "Thank you so much for having us."

"It's no trouble," The woman next to him responded. Her smiled beamed as she laid eyes on Tim. "I still can't believe you never told me about this little guy! He's so cute!"

His dad lets out a very enthusiastic laugh as rubs his hand through Tim's hair (his father hates when it isn't combed). "Yup, this is our Timmy!" He smiles at the little girl with the paper crown on her head. "Patricia is that your daughter."

"Yes, this is Emily," the woman responded. "She really likes when a lot of kids show up to her birthday parties so we try to invite everyone we can."

"Well Timmy loves making friends," his mother answered. Tim is just shocked they keep calling him Timmy. "And he loves the circus. We couldn't get him to sit still when we got him ready." Tim's never been to a circus in his entire life, but that doesn't mean he's never wanted to.

"That's wonderful!" Patricia cheered. "Emily, go take Timmy to your friends."

"I guess," Emily whined, her blonde curls bouncing as she went to go play with her friends. She didn't exactly tell Tim to follow her but he silently went anyways. Turns out he didn't really have anything in common with Emily and her friends. Emily liked to boss everyone around and the others seemed eager to do what she says. Maybe it was because he was a little younger than they were, but Tim dreaded starting school now if they were all going to be there.

After Emily won another round of racing (she wasn't that fast, but everyone let her win after she threw a tantrum for losing the first one), her father came by to tell them all that he managed to get the main act to take a photo with the kids. Emily quickly pushed and shoved her way to the front of the pack as her father lead them to a family of three, a couple and their young son. Tim's father helped organize everyone for the picture so he wasn't surprised that he was pushed all the way to the back of the group, blocked behind the taller kids.

"Aw, there's no way you can see from there! Here we go!" Tim didn't have time to register someone was talking to him before he was picked up off the ground and hoisted on the hip of the boy acrobat, who's smile made Tim very sheepish all of a sudden. "My name's Dick. What's yours, little guy?"

"I WANNA BE CARRIED!" Emily demanded, reaching toward Dick.

"Tim," His mother warned. "I think you should get down."

Tim sighed and tried to wiggle himself free, but Dick squeezed him in place. "I think he's fine where he's at, ma'am," Dick responded, grinning at his parents. "My folks would love to hold the birthday girl!"

Tim was too young to notice the hidden death glares the Graysons sent their son for sentencing them time with the brat, but they carried Emily with charm and quickly returned her to her parents when the photographer snapped a set of photos. "We hope you enjoy the show," Dick's father tells the group. "Let's go finish getting ready, Dick."

"One sec," Dick tells them. Tim's parents are already walking away with the group of rich adults and their children, but Tim is still being held by Dick. He grabs a photo from the photographer before gently putting Tim down on the ground. "Still didn't tell me your name, little guy."

Tim pressed his lips together before finally mumbling "It's Tim," so quietly he didn't even hear it himself.

"Tim, huh?" Dick repeats. "Well Tim, I'd wanna hold onto this photo, so that I could always remember meeting someone as cool as you, but I think you should have it."

"Why me?" He asks, looking up from the photo.

Dick smiles. "So that the next time we meet you can show me that picture and we can laugh, because who you grow up to be is going to be a whole lot different than the boy in this picture hiding his face. And I can't wait to meet him and have him prove me right."

 

.

 

Tim's in a random alley in Gotham. Underneath him, a couple of goons he caught trying to rob some of the homeless kids he watches out for. They picked the wrong night and the claw marks all over their exposed skin proves that. As he presses his boot deeper into one of the goon's neck, he takes out the photo he took with Dick so many years ago from his pocket. He can't believe he's managed to keep it all this time. There was a point when he was Catlad that Jason tried to hide it from him, but besides then he's always had it in his possession. He never got the nerve to show Dick, mainly because he didn't want him to remember the night his parents were killed. But he was right, Tim wasn't the same boy who sheepishly hides his face anymore.

"Kitten," Selina says softly. Tim doesn't turn around but he does put the photo away. He feels Selina's glove rest on his shoulder. "Kitten, he can't breathe."

With a huff Tim takes his foot off the goon's neck, who immediately starts coughing. "When will you people realize that's the point? If my foot is on his neck and the punk _is_ still breathing, then you can say something."

"I know Dick was starting to mean something to you," she says. "But taking it out on the world isn't going to do anything but destroy you."

Tim shut his eyes closed and took a deep breath. He knew she was right, but he hated that she was. Still, he'd rather be hearing it from her than anyone else. When he feels his anger die down, he looks at her again. "Is it true?" He asks. "That Robin did it?" He had ran into Harley when he got back in Gotham and she told him. She was a mess when she did, Dick was always her favorite Robin. She wasn't the only one. All across the country thousands of citizens held memorials in Nightwing's memory, Gotham's was the largest.

Catwoman looked down. "Green Arrow said it was an accident," she says. "But it didn't stop the brat from running off with Superman."

There's that name again. The name that seems to be popping up more often when his friends die or disappear. Now not only is Dick just an added name to an already long list, the demon brat's rolling with Superman. "I never really cared for Damian."

"That makes two of us," Selina says with a smirk.

He figures they should clear the scene before GCPD arrives and starts walking away from the two goons, Selena follows. "How's Bruce taking everything?" He whispers. "Alfred?"

"They both took it hard," Selina answers honestly. "But Bruce is already back in Batman mode. In fact, he sent me to come find you."

Tim raises on eyebrow. "You didn't come on your own accord?"

"Last time I tried to talk to you when you weren't ready, you ended up in Florida," she tells him.

Well, she had a point. "I'm ok. I cared for Dick, but I'm tired of running away. Especially when there's no place to run now," He explained. He knows he was just beating the crap out of two thugs, but honestly he would have done much worse had he not found time to cool off before patrol.

Selina walks over and pulls him into a hug. Tim sighs into her and feels his body relax instantly. Even before they started messing around, Dick had always been an important person in his life. The chance of meeting him is what pushed him during his training to be Catlad and it was Dick who decided he was good enough to be in the Titans. The photo in his pocket was proof of how long Dick had seen potential in him and proved that he had the biggest heart out of everyone in the League.

Selina pulls away to look in his eyes and gently grab his face. "Batman wants us to work with him."

"To do what?" he asks. "Take down Superman?"

"Metaphorically, yes. He wants to bring down his new order before it gets worse."

"We can't do it ourselves," He says. As much as he's confident in his abilities, and Selina's, they're still non-metahumans that would work for another non-metahuman in the hopes to bring down an alien that's working with a bunch of metahumans. He'll do it, of course, and she knows that, but he feels he needs to point out the obvious.

Selina grins. "Exactly." She leaps up and grabs onto a fire escape, climbing up to the roof. Without even asking, Tim is right behind her. It isn't until they're on top of the roof when Tim spots a dark shadow a few buildings over. Batman. Tim glances up at the sky and sees that the bat signal has been turned on.

"What's happening?" He asks.

Catwoman takes out her whip. "We're late for our meeting, Tim," she purrs. "Someone very important is expecting us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me, everyone, writing this chapter was hard. Part of me wanted to say 'screw it' and keep Dick alive, but his death is one of the main reasons Batman starts the Insurgency. Plus, for everyone who's read up to at least Year Three, you know Dick comes back and I've figured out a way for him to come back that also reveals the location of where another previous Robin is hiding out!
> 
> I'm excited for the next chapter because I'll be introducing a character (technically they've already appeared in an earlier chapter but still) that has not been mentioned in the Injustice universe at all, which is a shame because they are one of my favorite characters! So they'll be in my story and I hope you'll all enjoy it! Please keep the comments coming I love chatting with all of you! Thank you for the support!


	14. Finding Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now working with Batman and Catwoman to stop Superman, Stray tries to recruit three different heroes to the cause.

Tim couldn't lie, he felt extremely misplaced jumping from roof to roof beside Batman. Catwoman was there too, but it just felt so wrong that he was running _with_ him instead of _away_ from him. But that wasn't going to stop him from doing whatever he could to help take down Superman. No, that overpowered alien was responsible for too many people he cared about.

They stopped at a building that oversaw that GCPD police station. Tim doesn't know how long it's been since he's actually seen Commissioner Gordon face to face, it's very rare that it's him doing the arresting. Usually he gets a rookie who thinks he can handle him or Montoya when they're tired of him escaping.

"Are you sure?" Catwoman asks.

"Yes I'm sure." Batman has probably gone over the plan with them about a hundred times and then had Tim recite the plan to make sure he really understood. He bets there's another version of Tim in some other universe who would be thrilled to work Batman, but all he wants to do is push him off the building.

With the confirmation, Tim fires his grappling line along with the older pair and flies towards GCPD's rooftop. He lands with grace and immediately takes in all the body guards in suits. None of them resembled any cop he's seen on the force.

"I don't like surprises, Mr. President." Tim did a one over on the man leading their country. He didn't care for him, but he was definitely the better option compared to the guy he was running against. He couldn't vote, on the account of him being technically dead and all, but he still liked to be aware of who's taking charge in the country he's living in.

"We need to talk," The President says.

"So talk."

"Not here," he says, then he glances at him and Catwoman. "And not in front of them." Tim tried not to take it too personal. Him and Catwoman were technically robbing all of his staff at one point so he understands if the bridge of trust isn't exactly ready to walk on yet.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Catwoman and Stray, or we have nothing to discuss," Batman defends.

"They're criminals."

"Are you telling me that every action you've taken while in office has been legal?" Batman countered. Tim's impressed. Say what you want about him, but Batman won't fold for anyone, except probably Selina but that's a different type of situation. Tim snaps out of his thoughts when Batman points right at him. Damn was he changing his mind? "Stray was one of the few people doing everything he could to stop us from going to war with the Atlanteans, as well as saving their city when Superman attacked. He, more than anyone, has a right to hear what's going on."

Tim and Catwoman exchange looks. Is he really about to feel validated by Batman? He honestly thought Batman added him onto his little team because of Selina and Dick but he never once thought Batman saw him as a gain to his cause. Wow.

The President eventually folds and has them follow him into a secluded part of the building. It isn't until they're descending down the stairs that he brings up what happened at Arkham. About what happened to Dick. Batman noticeably stiffens and Tim twists his grip harder on his whip. Eventually this will get easier, he knew that, but man did it still suck now.

"I'd choose another topic," Catwoman warns. Tim can hear the threat in her voice and he gives her props for keeping her composure when it's obvious the two most important people in her life were bothered. Usually she just goes for the throat.

They're taken to a room where the President assures them Superman can't find. One, because of how it was built and two, because Superman's apparently distracted in Russia. He turns on the screen to show what Superman and the League have been up to since Dick died. Tim mostly tuned out but glanced up at the images when he mentioned Raven, an original Titan. How was she still working for Superman? Wasn't she on the team when Dick lead the Titans? Didn't she care that Starfire has been missing? He didn't know the full extent of her empath abilities, but couldn't she sense that Superman was lying about what happened to Kori and the others? Or did she not even care to ask?

 "You know why I'm here," The President says. "Why I came to you."

"You think Superman will take over the world and you want me to help you stop him," Batman answers.

"Can you do it?"

"If it needs to be done," Batman tells him. "If it comes down to that, I think I can take him down." In Tim's opinion, there were too many 'ifs' in that answer but he knows him and Batman don't think the same when it comes to killing. Tim thinks that sometimes that's just what needs to happen, but he knows Bruce will try out every other option before turning to that point. He just fears that with a man like Superman, that way of thinking _is_ what could get them killed.

"But we came to tell you, you need to do better," Catwoman interrupts. Welp. There goes their little secret. And they thought Tim would be the one to ruin the surprise.

"You came here to...what?" The President asked. It's really funny watching his face as he mentally puts together all the puzzle pieces. "You planned this? But you were surprised to see me on the roof!"

Tim rolls his eyes. "No. We acted surprised to see you on the roof," He corrects. "You'd gone to so much trouble, we didn't want you to feel bad." He didn't really like this part of the job, too much talking and enough doing involved. Plus he wasn't sure if the guy sitting in front of him would be able to pull his own weight, but judging by the way Batman and Catwoman were currently drilling into him, they believed he could.

The President didn't seem to like how Catwoman was addressing him, because he quickly shoots up. "I'm not accepting your help in exchange for another set of costumed vigilantes telling us what to do!" He shouts.

"We're not telling you what to do," Catwoman scolds, like she would when Tim was a child. "We're asking you to do better."

"I'll try," The President mumbles, looking defeated. Selina has that effect on men. Put them down in a way that makes them a lot more cooperative. Which is exactly what needed to happen because now they can get to the good stuff: Allies.

"Intel on superheroes and other people you should consider for your resistance," The President says, handing Batman a bunch of files. "None of them have aligned with Superman yet. We think there's probably a reason why."

Catwoman and Tim have a field day with what the files say about some of these people. It's just pure gold on what they got on Black Canary. Even though Batman already has information on all of them, it's good to know which ones have cut their ties with the League after Metropolis.

"You take the west coast. I'll take the east," Batman tells Catwoman. He turns to Tim as they leave the President in his room, handing him two files. "Think you can manage these two?"

Tim takes a peek at the heroes. "She'll be easy. I might need some help from his peers but I think I can manage," He explains. He takes the other files from the man and goes through them. "Just as I suspected."

"What is it?" Batman asks.

"Someone I think could help a lot that isn't on here," Tim explains. "He's not even in your system, I've checked."

He can tell Bruce is bothered that Tim managed to hack into his system again, but he doesn't say anything. "Care to tell us who it is?" He asks.

"Nope," Tim answers. "If I'm right I'd like to go for the dramatic reveal at the end, but if I'm wrong I'd rather just keep my failure hush hush."

"Should be fine as long as you get the other two," Catwoman tells him, caressing his check. "Take care of yourself, Kitten."

"You know I always will," Tim tells her with a smile. Tim's first stop is in Gotham so he doesn't need to go with them to the teleporter. He watches them take off into the night before he heads to his first ally.

 

.

 

Finding his best friend isn't a hard thing to do, especially when he knew she's doing extra patrols to help Batman. He shows up in time to help Steph deal with the group of thugs trying to smuggle assault weapons and helps her tie them up before the police arrive.

It isn't until they're a good distance away when she takes off her mask. "I've been worried about you!" She yells, punching him in his arm. "You haven't been answering my calls."

Shoot, he knew she'd be mad but Steph is looking extra pissed at this particular moment. "I was going through a lot-"

"And I wasn't?!" Steph yells. "Tim, your not the only one who cared about Dick. He trained me himself. Convinced Batman that I was good enough to help out in Gotham."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Tim apologizes. "With everything going on I'm not really sure I know what I'm doing anymore."

He can see the anger leave Steph's eyes as she lets out a sigh. "No shit," she says. Her body is more relaxed now and Tim knows that she isn't upset anymore. "It's why you gotta stop pushing me out. I can help, you know."

Boom. Tim gives her a smile. "Actually," he says. "That's why I came to find you."

 

.

 

He knew recruiting Aquaman was going to be a little more difficult than it was recruiting Steph, but luckily he had two very grateful Atlanteans that could help him out. He'd never been to Atlantis before, let alone the palace where Aquaman and his wife, Mera, resided. He was granted permission to speak to the two royals and Tim thought he did a very good job speaking his case. They excused him to the hall while Aquaman thought over his decision.

"How long does he usually take with stuff like this?" Tim asks.

"Never this long," Tula admits, frowning. "If I'm being honest, I think my King is afraid of Superman."

"With good reason," Tim mumbles. He crosses his arms, looking out of one of the windows to see the great city and its people displayed in front of him. How terrified everyone must have been when Shazam and Green Lantern ripped them out of the sea and tossed them into the Sahara desert. How scared they still must be with the thought that it could happen again without any resistance from their part.

"Are you afraid of him?" She asks.

Tim looks away from a mother Atlantean swimming with her child. "We all are," He says. "That's why Batman wants to do something. It's why we need Aquaman." Having a team would be a good start when it comes to going against Superman and the League, but having an army would be better.

Tim didn't keep track of how much time he waited but it was enough for him to try some Atlantean food (as a seafood lover, he's always wanted to try food from Atlantis) and go to the bathroom right after. Tula is in the middle of telling him how her studies were going when the doors to the throne room open up, with Garth entering the hall.

Tula gets up quickly. "Has the King made a decision?"

"He has," Garth tells her before turning to Tim. "Aquaman has agreed to meet with Batman, although he will not promise his cooperation until he hears the other man's plans."

Tim does a small shrug. "Hey, I'll take what I can get."

Garth smiles. "He has also offered a room in the palace if you wish to stay and rest for the night."

"I can't." Tim stops himself from pouting, it just didn't look good with his costume. As much as he would die to stay in a freaking palace and eat like royalty, he still needs to find one more person. And this particular human being was going to be a little interesting to convince. Garth and Tula were bummed as well but understood and led him back to one of their fancy submarines that would bring him back to the surface. After he said his goodbyes, Tim pulled out his communications device and called Steph.

"Did it work?" She asks as soon as she answered.

"Yes and no," He tells her. "Aquaman only agreed to come to the meeting."

"I'll take it," she replies. She lets out a big sigh. "Do you really wanna talk to this guy? I feel like there's more than enough heroes showing up and you don't even know him."

"I didn't know Aquaman."

"Yeah, well, you had help from Aqualad and Aquagirl."

"And now I'm going to have help from you."

"I don't know him either!" Steph yells.

"Then I'll do most of the talking!" Tim yells back.

"Ugh, fine!"

"Fine." Tim waits for the call to end before he pulls up all the copies he made of the files Batman had. Not only is Superman a force of nature on his own, but he's got some serious heavy hitters on his team. Wonder Woman is his equal in almost every way possible, Shazam and Raven have mystical powers, Cyborg can have access to every piece of technology with a blink of an eye, Green Lantern has a ring constructed by powerful guardians from outer space, and the Flash is the fastest man alive. All they have when it comes to powers Black Canary's screams, Black Lightning's electric powers, and Aquaman's abilities to talk to fish. They need someone who can go toe to toe with one of the big hitters on Superman's side. They need someone who can keep up. Someone who's fast.

They need Wally West.

 

.

 

Thankfully Wally still lives in Central City so it wasn't that hard to find him, although Tim had to admit he wasn't expecting something so...plain. It's a simple one bedroom apartment in an area that seemed to be specifically catered to retired old people. Other than the time at Bart and Garfield's funeral, Tim had never met the guy but from stories Dick, Kori, and Vic used to tell, Wally West was anything but plain. He was the class clown of the OG Titans which meant he was impulsive and reckless, but his dedication to the team spoke volumes. According to Kori, all Wally wanted was to be a hero so it came as a shock to everyone when he decided to quit the team to lead a normal life. Dick said they used to keep in touch the first few months after he quit but eventually they both got too busy, Dick with the team and Wally with school.

Now Wally is working as the head criminal scientist for Central City Police, not even a full year after graduating with his second masters.

"Nice to see he's still putting his super brain to good use," Stephanie observes, looking over the file Tim put together. They decided to talk to Wally in civilian clothes so his old ass neighbors wouldn't gossip about why Wally had Spoiler and Stray over for some tea. "You're right, he'd be a huge asset to the team if he decides to join. Especially if he can still reach the speeds he used to."

"Is he faster than The Flash?" Tim asks, because if that's the case he'll knock the guy out and drag him to meeting himself.

"Dick said he was," She says, handing him the file. "Only one way to find out."

They reach Wally's door and Tim knocks on it a couple of times before a cute blonde in an over-sized pink shirt and no pants answers the door. From the messy bed hair Tim can conclude that she just got out of bed, even though it's a little past noon. "Yeah?" she grumbles, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"We're here to see Wally," Tim tells her.

"Why?" She asks, seeming way more awake now. "I don't recognize you from the labs."

"Maybe it's because we _aren't_ from the labs," Tim replies, trying to remain pleasant. "We're old friends of his."

"Wally doesn't have any friends."

Tim felt the insult ready to leave his lips when suddenly a toned arm opens the door wider and a shirtless red head is looking back at him and Steph. "Well this is a surprise!" Wally announces. "Haven't seen you guys since the funeral."

"Babe, who are these people?" The blonde asks.

"Friends, I think." Wally's still smiling and steps to the side to let them in. Tim narrows his eyes as they enter the apartment. He can tell the other might be a little suspicious as to why two former Titans, one now an on-again off-again villain, showed up on his doorstep. The girl whispers something in Wally's ear before she disappears into the room. It's not long before Tim can hear the shower running. Him and Stephanie take a seat on a couple of bar stools by the kitchen counter, allowing Tim to reach over and grab a jar full of cookies. He's munching on one by the time Wally closes the door. "Sorry about Frankie," Wally says. "She can be a lot to handle on a first impression."

"Yeah, well, she was one question away from having a lot to handle herself," Tim replies, shoving another cookie in his mouth."

Wally smirks. "Ah, I wouldn't mind seeing that. I've heard a lot about the infamous Stray running around causing more trouble than I did when I was on the team." His smiles scrunches up into a frown when Tim eats yet another cookie. "Try not to eat all of those, I get really hungry and they're my favorite."

Tim tries to eat another cookie in response when suddenly the jar is out of his hands and on the other side of the counter, Wally now standing in the living room slipping on a hoodie over his head. Well, it's good to see he's still pretty damn fast. "Now what can I do for you guys?" he asks.

Tim and Stephanie exchange looks. She's only here for moral support, it's Tim that has to do all the talking. "Wally," he says. "Dick was killed a couple of weeks ago."

Wally looses his smile and drops his gaze to the floor. "I know." He takes a seat on his couch and starts rubbing his hands together. "So?"

"So?!" Tim repeats, his voice getting louder.

"So what does that have to do with me?" he asks.

Tim couldn't help but scoff. Out of all the scenarios he played out in his head, this one wasn't one of them. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that he was your best friend!"

"Whoa, relax," Wally warns. "I'm not trying to be an ass, I'm just saying you didn't have to come here to tell me. Trust me, I've been a wreck these last couple of weeks and I'm just starting to move on here."

Tim could hear the sadness in his voice and suddenly he feels like a jerk for losing his cool like that. "Sorry," he tells him. "I'm still dealing with it too, I guess."

Wally looks him up and down. "It's fine," he says after a moment. "But something tells me that you two are here for something else."

"We're here on behalf of Batman," Stephanie says, her first time speaking since they walked into the apartment. "He's hoping you'd consider coming out of retirement to join a team he's putting together and help stop the man responsible for Dick's death." Tim silently praises her but shows nothing on his face. He knew bringing her along was necessary.

"Ahhh," Wally groans, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands. His knee starts to shake and Tim can't help but notice the blur it becomes as Wally loudly exhales air. "So Superman really is becoming the world's biggest dictator."

"You saw what he did to Atlantis?" Tim asks. Wally nods his head. "Well that's just the half of it. The Titans are missing and countries around the world are terrified about his power."

"What about Barry?" He asks. "How does he feel about this?"

Tim and Stephanie glanced at each other once again. They both knew it wasn't smart to tell Wally that his mentor was fighting along side Superman. Suddenly Tim thinks back to the day he spent at the manor, right before he got in argument with Bruce in the Batcave.

"He has his doubts," Tim tells him, remembering Bruce's conversations with Barry when that boy from Australia was crippled by Superman and Wonder Woman. "But he might be too afraid to do anything against Superman. Might be the case for a lot of the members still in the League."

"Huh." Wally shakes his head. "Never knew Barry to be afraid of anything."

Tim walks forward bends down until he's the same level as Wally. "Maybe if he saw you back in action, fighting for what's right, he'll do the same." He holds Wally's gaze until the other looks away, towards a bunch of frames hung up on his wall. One in particular is of him and Dick, out of costume and in the middle of putting each other in headlocks.

"I'm not sure if I could stop Superman though," He confesses.

"We wouldn't need you to."

Wally nods his head and then looks at Steph. "You got dragged into this too?"

"Literally less than twenty four hours ago," she says.

Wally smiles and it's a smile that reminds Tim of the Kid Flash Dick used to brag about. "Well then count me in. Can I head over to the cave now or do I gotta wait on you guys to catch up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update everyone! If it wasn't made clear in this chapter, Wally West is my favorite Flash in the comics and I was so bummed he was never even mentioned in Injustice so, like I'm doing with Steph, Garth, and Tula, I'm adding him into the mix! Please leave some comments, they definitely inspire me to keep going when I get to read all of your encouraging words and thank you for supporting my story!


	15. Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Insurgency start making plans for their first mission, Spoiler and Tim go to face off against a being they've never seen before!

Right after the meeting, Tim met up with Stephanie and Wally in one of Steph's safe houses in Gotham. Him and Catwoman didn't attend the meeting, they already agreed to join the Insurgency so there was no need. These heroes were Batman's people so it was his job to get them to join the cause.

Steph's place is pretty cozy, if smaller than what he expected, but it isn't uncomfortable for the three of them to roam around in. Tim gets comfy near the window with a bag of powdered doughnuts in his hand, watching as Wally recounted the entire meeting.

"Captain Atom was all for it," Wally continues, nothing but excitement in his voice.

"I mean that's not a surprise," Tim says. "He's U.S. government and they are very adamant about taking Supes down."

"Yeah but it was almost like he's been waiting years for this opportunity to take on Superman," Wally tells him, turning to Steph to back him up, which she does with a simple nod. "Everyone else was kinda on the fence, though. Oh, except for Batwoman but, I mean, that's expected. She did say she couldn't help out until she wrapped up her own case out of the country, though."

Tim is honestly amazed by how casual Wally already is with them but he should've expected it from the short time he was around Bart. Wally warmed up fairly quickly around them and it made Tim wonder how long it's been since Wally's hung out with people his age. Pfft, if this is even considered hanging out. "So what exactly was everyone else's stance?" he asks.

"It's like he said," Steph says, rocking on her chair. "They're unsure. I feel like Huntress has doubts because she just doesn't like Batman. Same with Green Arrow, but he'll come around because of Black Canary. She seems like she's willing to help, but she wants to be more cautious. Black Lightning and Aquaman are worried about what they can lose if this all goes wrong. Aquman's alliance is with Atlantis and Black Lightning has his family to think about."

"I mean we all have family to think about," Wally says.

"Not me," Tim tells him. Wally cocks his head like a question. "I mean Catwoman is the only family I have and she's already working for the Insurgency so..."

"Yeah and my dad's a villain who's already been taken by the League to _wherever_ it is they took all the criminals," Steph adds.

"Right. Plus I'm sure everyone else-"

"Alright I get it!" Wally cuts off. "You all have nothing to live for, damn!"

Tim and Steph laugh and eventually Wally joins in. "I wouldn't say all that," Tim says, examining one of his doughnuts. "I'd kill for these things!"

They all share a laugh again and for a brief moment Tim feels like he was back at Titan's Tower, cuddled up next to Kon as everyone on the team laughed at Garfield and Garth get demolished by Cassie at arm wrestling. Or when he convinced Karen to sneak out with him to go to that concert she had been dying to see. It was probably the only time he felt normal and it had all been taken away.

"So wait," Tim said, trying to escape from his thoughts before they went somewhere he didn't want them to go. "What did you guys say?"

Wally rolls his eyes. "Well obviously I'm joining. Batman only has Adam, Lightning, and Canary as far as meta humans and that's not saying much. It's so obvious I'm needed I might as well start practicing my speech for when Batman names me MVP."

As much as he wants to, Tim decides he isn't going to acknowledge Wally or his annoying arm flexing with a sassy comment, so he turns to Steph. "You?"

"Batman didn't even ask me," She explains. "As soon as the meeting ended he gave me the info he wanted me to look into for their first plan of action."

"Which is?"

"We're kidnapping Hawkgirl," Wally says flatly, opening up a candy bar and biting a huge chunk out of it.

"Why?" Tim asks, making a face.  He thought back to the last time him and Catwoman went up against her. They went into hiding thinking Superman was going to put them on the top of his most wanted list because of it, but the League didn't really do anything. And let's face it, Hawkgirl isn't exactly an important member of the League or a big threat so he didn't understand why she of all people was the one Bruce decided to go after.

"You heard Wally say who's on our team," Steph tells him. "Do you think we should kidnap Wonder Woman instead?"

Tim shakes his head. "I think you two are cutting our little team short. We could totally take on members like Raven or even Green Lantern."

"But not Wonder Woman."

"Well no shit, she'd tear us all in half," Tim tells her. "But, fine, I get your point. So what do you have to do?"

"Nothing exciting," she says, making a face. "I swear he treats me like I'm still a kid. Everyone else gets to be in on the action while I play Oracle."

"And how come he didn't ask Oracle?"

"He did but she's helping Batwoman," Steph answers. "Plus she suspects Cyborg is keeping tabs on her. She wants to make sure her system is fully protected before lending a hand."

"Well if she suspects, she's probably right," Tim replies. He looks at Wally scarf down his fifth candy bar. "I'm assuming you're going to be more hands on during the mission?"

"MVP, bro," Wally boasts.

Steph rolls her eyes. "I'm sure everyone's going to be thrilled to see Kid Flash back in action."

"Oh, I'm not going by Kid Flash anymore," Wally declares. When Steph and Tim do nothing but continue to look at him he huffs. "I'm twenty-two years old, I'm not a kid anymore! Hell, I've been shaving since I was seventeen!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Jason said he started shaving-"

"Not the point!" Wally interrupted. "Point is, I'm not going by Kid Flash anymore. Especially since I'm technically going up against Flash now. I can't be his enemy and have Flash in my name."

Tim made a face. "That's not true. Reverse Flash is a villain and he has-"

"Oh my god!" Wally shouts. He turns to Steph. "Is he always like this?"

Stephanie nods and Tim throws his hands up. "Alright, fine! Are you gonna tell us your new special name or what?"

Wally smiles. And it's not cocky or smug or any other annoyingly confident word to describe Wally. It's... _warm_. "Well, Bart continued my legacy by going by Kid Flash after I left the team so I though it's only fair I return the favor," He explains. "From here on out, you can call me Impulse."

 

.

 

Eventually Wally went back to his place, Frankie was expecting him. When Steph and Tim asked, Wally explained the two have been dating for years now, shortly after Wally quit the Titans. After he was gone, Tim tried contacting Catwoman. He wanted to know why he hasn't heard a thing about this supposed mission that all the other recruits already know about but she didn't pick up. It only took a phone call to the Wayne Manor to find out from Alfred that she was currently spending her evening with Bruce so Tim decided to just crash at Steph's safe house.

In the morning, Tim wakes up to Steph rapidly typing away on the computer. He mumbles something incoherent before tossing an empty soda can at her head. Without even stopping she moves her head to avoid it. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Who in the hell types like that?" He demands, sitting up from the couch.

"Someone about to crack her case," she replies. "There's been an increase in homeless people being murdered in a small town neighboring Metropolis soon after Joker's nuke went off. I've been looking into it and I think I might've figured it out."

Tim stretches out his limbs before walking over to her, already snacking on an open bag of chips on her desk. "Since when do you work on out of town cases?"

"Since I joined the League."

"Oh look who's got her big girl pants on!" Tim teases, quickly ducking to avoid the back of her hand.

"Ass," she responds, getting up from her desk. "I should be back by tonight."

"I'll come with." Tim did not feel like being cooped up in the safe house anymore, or going back to his apartment to do the same exact thing. It seems that he's not going to be included in the mission so he figures he's going to have to find his action somewhere else. When Stephanie just gives him a look, he grins. "Come one! I won't mess up your little case. If anything, you need me."

"And why's that?"

"I have nine lives."

 

.

 

Tim, in fact, did not have nine lives. A fact that is almost being proven now as he tries to run away from Steph's special case. He didn't know what to expect when he decided to tag along but never in a million years would he expect to be running from hundreds of sentient, man-eating, cockroaches.

When they first arrived Steph went into full Spoiler mode, asking all the town folk questions about the missing homeless. Most had no idea and then there were the few that ignorantly celebrated their disappearance. Tim celebrated with them, but only because he snatched their wallets in the midst of it. He made sure to gift them to the homeless once they started interviewing them.

It was a bit odd, being out in the open. Tim's used to staying in the shadows when he'd go on robberies with Catwoman but he supposed that was because they were trying not to get caught. Even though Batman performed the same way, he knew heroes like Superman and Wonder Woman also did their crime fighting in broad daylight.

One of the homeless people mentioned how one of their friends disappeared with a stranger last night. They knew people were showing up dead but they were too scared to follow and make sure their friend was ok. Once they reached the spot where the homeless man was last seen, Tim and Spoiler decided to split up to look for more clues.

"I'm not seeing anything, Spoiler," Tim said in his comm link, kicking an empty can. "Just a lot of trash."

"We're close to finding something, I'm sure of it," Steph reassures him. He doesn't bother responding, it's basically her way of saying they're not leaving until they find something.

"The only thing I'm going to find around here is a disea-" Tim cuts himself off when he starts hearing a loud  _crunch, crunch, crunch._ The sounds remind him of the noise the leftover fish bones would make when the cats at the apartment would bite into them, except much louder. The commotion is coming from just around the corner so Tim slowly starts to approach it with caution. When he walks around, he sees what appears to be a man in a large trench coat and a hat hovering over the missing homeless man they've been looking for. But the man's not just hovering...he's eating this poor man's face off. Tim stares in horror as the disguised man continues to devour into the man's face, who has long been dead and is now just a bloody snack. Suddenly the stranger stiffens and multiple hissing sounds begin to come from his entire body. Before Tim can question it, the man's face whips around to glare at him, only there are no _human_ eyes that meet Tim's. Instead, several pairs of beady eyes and twitching antennas look back as the body made up of hundreds of cockroaches stands up from it's meal.

"What the fuck?" He doesn't understand how this is happening, how hundreds of roaches can just get together and form this man-eating being.

"Stray?" Steph's voice is full of concern in the link, yet Tim makes no move to respond. "Stray, what's happening?"

The thing in front of him takes a step forward and it's enough for Tim to snap out of his temporary paralysis. In a quick motion he lashes his whip out, which wraps tightly around it's neck. His moment of triumph is gone as he watches some of the roaches starting to crawl across his whip, avoiding his thorns when he he attempts to stop them. He lets out the highest squeal possible when a few crawl up his hand. "Oh, fuck no!" He yells, swatting them away. He here's a loud hiss and soon the entire body of roaches has him pinned against the wall. Tim cannot believe the strength this thing has and struggles to break free, watching hopelessly as it sinks it's mouth into Tim's shoulder. Tim can feel tiny little pinches against his leather suit and he realizes that they're trying to break through.

"Stray, I need you to tell me what's going on!" Steph demands.

"THESE BUGS ARE TRYING TO FUCKING EAT ME!" He roars, using all his strength to push the super-bug off. "They've made a sentient being somehow, and they have an appetite for flesh."

There's a pause, which Tim doesn't like. "I have a plan," she says at last. "Follow my coordinates. Make sure that thing follows you." Tim backflips away from the bug monster's reach and presses on a button on his utility belt. A small transparent map appears in his goggles with a blinking red dot marking Steph's location. The thing lets out a freaking roar(!!!) and starts to chase Tim. He decides to abandon his whip and takes off to Steph in a full sprint.

Tim's not sure if he trusts Steph to have a plan with something like this, but he'll be damned if he stops running to come up with his own. He risks a peek over his shoulder and almost has a heart attack when he sees the creature is right on his heels. He isn't exactly Wally, but Tim's always been one of the faster members of the Titans so it wasn't everyday something could keep up with him, and he was terrified. Suddenly he could feel several little somethings crawling around him and he realized the sentient bug keeper was tossing roaches at him. He tried to swat them off, but more of them kept coming.

Once they started getting on his face, Tim really started to freak out. He's just about to panic when Steph shows up out of nowhere with a giant flamethrower in her hands. "MOVE!"

Tim leaps out of the way, getting rid of the bugs on him as he rolls, just as the flames shoot out of the weapon and completely engulf the creature. It's screeches are piercing, but Steph doesn't relent and even manages to burn away the roaches that try to escape. When there's nothing but flames and a gooey mess, Tim rises to his feet. The smell is horrendous and it probably has to do with this thing's particular diet.

Steph is breathing a little hard as she leans the flame thrower up against the wall. "Good job," she tells him. Tim only glares at her. "What?"

"You didn't sound surprised when I said what this thing was made of."

"So?"

"So, you're not Batman. You got surprised every time Kori sneezed and accidentally shot out an energy bolt, so there's no way in hell that you wouldn't be shocked to know that a being made up of _fucking cockroaches_ was trying to eat your best friend," Tim notes. "Plus, why in the hell would you even consider bringing a flame thrower with you if you didn't have an idea of what you were dealing with?"

Steph opens her mouth to say something but closes it right after, which made Tim know he was right. When she's caught in a lie she'll attempt to cover it up, think about it, then confess. Sure enough, Steph lets out a sigh and crosses her arms. "Geez, you hang out with Batman for one mission and you're already trying to be an expert detective."

"You used me as bait!" Tim accuses.

"Alright, fine. Yes!" She admits. "I couldn't just run around town chasing this thing with a flame thrower, could I? I needed you to bring it to me."

Tim narrows his eyes. "That's why you were typing so obnoxiously loud this morning, you wanted me to volunteer to come!"

Steph shrugs and Tim knew behind the mask is a coy smile. "What's the saying? 'Curiosity will kill the cat'?"

"This is going to be the biggest regret you will ever have," Tim promises, already walking away

"I know," she admits, right on his heel. "But when you do finally get back at me can you try not to launch me into space again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update everyone! So by this time, Superman and the Regime have just stopped Black Adam, in case you were wondering where we're at in the timeline. This bug creature is Kafka, a minor villain Spoiler and Batman dealt with in Gotham so I decided to add him in for funsies! If you're enjoying the story, or wondering about any other characters, please go ahead and leave a comment or kudos because I love hearing from you guys!  
> Also, I know Jason is being heavily requested right now and I just wanna let you guys know that I've decided to definitely include him in Year Two with his own minor plot with Tim! I'm having a blast writing it and I can't wait for you all to read it!


	16. The Return Of Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulse has a mystery to crack, so naturally Stray is dragged along for the ride. *Takes place during Injustice: Gods Among Us Year One #20*

Tim couldn't believe that it's barely been a month since Metropolis was destroyed. A month since Lois, Bart, and Garfield were killed. So much has happened since then. The Joker was dead. Superman and the League have nearly wiped out every dictator in the world. The Titans were either being held prisoner by Superman, or dead themselves. Damian murdered Dick. And most recently, according to Batman, the League has just taken down Black Adam. So much in so little time, he doesn't even want to know what's in store for the world in the next year if the Insurgency doesn't stop Superman soon.

After Stephanie basically used him as bait in order to capture her man-eating sentient cockroaches, she filled him in on why such a thing even exists. Although she can't prove it, she thinks the creation of Kafka (her name for it, not his) was due to the nuke on Metropolis. The radiation mixed with whatever the Joker did to the nuke must have messed with nearby roaches and thus created a being capable of eating human flesh. Once Tim was done vomiting, he left her at her headquarters and went to his apartment, where Selina was making fried fish.

"Hey, Kitten," She greets. "You got here just in time, food's almost ready."

Tim grins and picks up one of the cats before sitting on the counter stool. The cat in his arms wiggles free so he reaches for an apple and starts munching on it as he observes Selina cooking. "So when were you going to tell me about this secret mission to kidnap Hawkgirl?" he asks.

"When it was time for me to leave for the mission," she responds, not missing the beat. Tim gasps and makes an 'o' face, to which Selina just laughs. "Don't give me that look! It was Batman's call."

"So who's involved?" He asks.

"Just Captain Atom, Black Lightning, Huntress, and Impulse," She tells him. "Batman and I are over seeing the whole thing to make sure everything goes to plan."

"Three vigilantes and three metas up against one bird lady, I doubt you'll have trouble," He declares, leaning over the counter to dip his finger in Selina's sauce.

"My thoughts exactly, kiddo," she says. She turns off the stove so Tim moves to set the table. "But you know Bruce."

Tim paused mid-table set and put his hands on his hips. "So are you two back on now or what?"

"Tim we're trying to kidnap Hawkgirl in an attempt to stop Superman from taking over the world," she replies. "Why is my relationship with Bruce even being brought up?"

Tim arches his brow. "Relationship?"

Selina presses her lips tight before she finishes serving up the food. Caught. "You know I was really enjoying myself when you were off playing with your friend." Tim laughs but doesn't say anything else. They each take a seat and start eating in silence. It's nice and so normal it's almost like they weren't risking their lives for a planet they hardly cared about. But Bruce cares which means Selina cares and that means Tim also cares. He doesn't know how things are going to turn out, but as long as they have each other, he knows they'll be ok.

 

.

 

"Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup-"

Tim's eyes shoot open and focus on the freckled face just inches away from him. "Wally, what the hell?" He groans, throwing his pillow at the speedster. "Why are you in my room?"

"Selina let me in," He explains, picking up a diamond that Tim left on his desk. "She totally freaked about me knowing her identity at first but she's cool now, even encouraged me to wake you up. You stole this didn't you?

Tim ignores him and sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He makes a mental note before glaring at the red head in front of him. "Why are you even here?"

Wally puts down the jewel and turns to face him. "I need your help. Well, Stray's help."

Tim made a face. "You've barely been out of retirement for less than a week and you're already needing vigilante help?"

"What can I say, I have a lot of catching up to do," he says, although the humor isn't fully in his voice. Jesus, first Steph uses him as bait for a bunch of man-eating cockroaches and now Wally wants a favor too? He wants to voice that just because he's helping against Superman doesn't mean he's back to being a full on hero, but then he figures he owes them for agreeing to help the Insurgency in the first place.

"What's the case?" Tim asks reluctantly.

"A colleague of mine from Keystone City was murdered two nights ago," Wally explains. "He was a good man, I just want to make sure justice is served to the person responsible."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Tim asks.

Wally shrugs his shoulders. "Figured I could use someone with your skills," He says, motioning to the diamond on his desk.

Tim takes a deep breath. "Fine. Let me get my gear-"

There's a blur of movement and suddenly Wally is in front of Tim with all his stuff in a bag. "Here you go."

Tim eyes him. "That's going to get annoying extremely fast."

Wally grins. "They don't call me a speedster for nothing!"

 

.

 

When they arrive to Keystone via Zeta-Beam, despite Wally's constant protests that it would just be faster if Tim hoped on his back, Wally and Tim head over to the police station and wait in an office for the lead criminologist to show up. It's a little weird walking around in broad daylight in his costume, but when he voiced this Wally just reminded him that not every hero likes to deal with things late at night.

"Can you believe it's already been a month since Metropolis?" Wally asks, flipping through a magazine dedicated to the city's month anniversary. Apparently the billionaire Lex Luthor has just been found alive and the tabloids are going crazy. Despite dating Kon, Tim's only met the dude once. It was brief, they had just rescued him. Lex had invited him to dinner but Tim declined. By that point he had already made his decision to break up with Kon and quit the team.

"Feels like it's been years," Tim replies. It feels like it's been years since he was on a roof telling Kon to be careful. It feels like it's been years since he was at Garfield and Bart's funeral. It feels like it's been years since he left Dick's apartment that one fateful morning and saw what the Joker had done on the news. Tim can feel Wally looking at him, as if looking at an incomplete puzzle. "What is it?"

"Were you and Dick a thing?" Wally asks. Tim blinks several times, he definitely wasn't expecting that to come out of Wally's mouth.

"Uh, sorta?" He responds. Him and Dick didn't really put a label on things but Tim couldn't lie and say there wasn't any feelings for the guy. "More like it was becoming a thing before he...died."

"Oh," Wally says. "Sorry. We hadn't really talked in awhile. It was hard to keep up with him after I quit the team."

"Why _did_ you quit the team?" Tim asks, now leaning forward with interest. "From what I heard, you loved being a hero. Cyborg said you were always the first one up to check the city for crime."

Wally shrugged his shoulders. "It was just something I had to do." Tim mentally rolled his eyes. Typical angst answer from a superhero. He wanted to press the matter further but the door to the office opened and an older man in a lab coat walks in. He looked exhausted but it most likely had to do with the fact that his friend/coworker was murdered. He stops in his tracks and takes in Wally in his new Impulse costume.

"You're not the Flash," He says, turning to look at Tim. He quickly looks away and clears his throat, causing Tim to smirk. The leather always leaves the brainy boys flustered at first sight. He takes off his glasses and leans towards Wally. "And he doesn't look like a speedster at all," he whispers.

"Cat's don't run unless they have prey to chase," Tim purrs, wiggling his claws to prove his point.

"Dr. Petrov, I'm Impulse, I've worked with the Flash before," Wally introduces, extending his hand. Petrov shakes it and Wally motions towards Tim. "That's Stray. He's here to help me with the case."

"Uh, yes, well," Dr. Desmond says, placing his glasses back in front of his eyes before gesturing to nothing with his hands. "I was asked to step in and take over Dr. Morgan's position after his murder. I must admit I'm a bit overwhelmed with all of this change but I feel it's my duty to continue Dr. Morgan's legacy until his killer is brought to justice."

"Pay raise must be nice too," Tim mumbles. Wally shakes his head at him before turning to the other man.

"The reports say Dr. Morgan was killed in his office," Wally says. "Is there any footage?"

Dr. Petrov shakes his head. "I'm afraid there isn't any. Perhaps-"

"Why not?" Tim asks, getting up from his seat. Like most heroes Tim has been unfortunate enough to work with, Wally caters to others too often. He liked to just get to the point. "It's a police station, why weren't the cameras rolling?"

"They were," Petrov tells him. "But the killer must have deleted the footage."

"Oh is that it?" Tim asks. "Pfft, I can have the footage restored in no time, just give me a computer."

"Seriously?" Wally asks. The other doctor seemed surprised by this as well. Tim couldn't blame them, most people see him carrying a whip in a leather suit and are shocked to know he's a lowkey genius. Although it really isn't hard to find deleted footage, especially if the killer didn't _really_ try to erase it and just hit the 'delete' button.

"Yup," Stray responds, heading over to the main desk and sitting in front of the computer. "Let's see what happened to your friend." He logs into the station's computer files before he reaches for his USB drive filled with hacking codes in his belt. If their system was more complex Tim would have to break it down manually, but most police stations never were.

"Based on the evidence my team and I have studied, we believe the one responsible for the crime is fairly obvious," Dr. Petrov explains. Tim catches Wally's eye and arches his eyebrow. Wally turns back to the other male and nods for him to proceed. "Dr. Morgan was killed with a freezing weapon. Clearly that means the killer is none other than Captain Cold."

"It would be very clear," Wally agrees. "Had it not been for the fact that he was taken by Superman weeks ago. Same goes for Mister Freeze."

"Killer Frost?" Tim asks.

Wally gives him a look. "Looks like someone didn't read the file on all of Superman's prisoners that Batman handed out."

Tim shrugs his shoulders. "It's not like they're going anywhere anytime soon."

"You two know Batman?" Dr. Petrov asks. Wally and Tim exchange another look ('oh shit') ('yeah, oh shit') before the computer in front of Tim beeps to life. The footage has been recovered. Tim plays the video and watches as a man, who Tim assumes is Dr. Morgan, is working alone in the lab.

Wally clears his throat. "Mr. Petrov do you mind if my sidekick and I review the footage in private?"

"Yes, of course," Dr. Petrov replies. "I'll be in the lab if you need me."

Tim waits until he's gone and Wally's beside him to glare at him. "Call me your sidekick one more time and I swear I will rip off your legs and give them to my cats to play with back at Gotham."

"Well I am older than you," Wally points out. "So technically, yeah, you'd be the sidekick."

"You're more than a year younger than Dick so excuse me if I find it hard to recognize you as my senior," Tim responds. "Besides, 'The Adventures of Impulse and Stray' has no ring to it at all."

"I think you'll warm up to it," He mumbles, eyes focusing on the screen as another figure appears in the dark lab. The video gets a little hectic as it's very clear that this new person is trying to kill Dr. Morgan. For an old guy he manages to duck and swerve a lot of the freeze shots but one gets his legs and it's basically game over from there. The killer freezes Dr. Morgan up to his waist and appears to be taunting the poor man before he finally encases his whole body in ice.

"Your colleague definitely isn't," Tim replies. The Wally gapes at him lets him know that he thinks its too soon to joke about this guy's death so he zooms in on the killer once he's lit up. Tim doesn't recognize him, which rules out any villain in Gotham or any villain he's dealt with while with the Titans. "Look familiar?"

"Mister Element," Wally reveals.

"Part of your Rogues' Gallery?"

"Not mine," He says. "By the time I was Kid Flash, he'd retired from crime."

"Retirement looks good on him," Tim notes.

"His real identity is Albert Desmond," Wally says. "He runs lab deep in Canada. I'll go confront him there."

"What about me?"

"I'm assuming you're still not ok with riding piggy back?" Wally asks.

"You really don't want my claws so close to your throat after calling me your sidekick," Tim tells him.

"Figured. Ok, just find Dr. Petrov and explain everything to him. We need to figure out why Desmond is back to his old ways again."

"Sounds like a plan," Tim says. A moment later Wally is gone and papers in the office are flying all over the place. Tim gets up from his chair and heads down to the lab to find Dr. Petrov. He can't help but wonder what's the connection between Mister Element and Dr. Morgan. It was very clear in the video that the murder was personal, Mister Element had to know him. But how did he know him if he lives all the way in Canada? Tim supposes they're both old, maybe they knew each other in the past? As he opens the door to the lab he figures Dr. Petrov can fill in the blanks.

You know, if he wasn't too busy slipping on a mask very similar to Mister Element's. Petrov's entire body jumps and he turns to stare at Tim, who is still processing what he's just seen.

"So," Petrov growls. "You've figured it all out huh?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess," Tim replies. He feels like he just landed in the middle of an episode of Scooby-Doo where Scooby and Shaggy just casually run into the monster. "So you're the new Mister Element?"

Petrov scoffs and Tim thinks he's rolling his eyes underneath the mask. "I didn't even know that was his name! His gun and costume was stored here in the station so I figured it was an old model of Captain Cold."

"Which is why you tried to pin it on him."

He shrugs. "What can I say? I just got this promotion, I wasn't too keen to give it up after everything I've done."

"Wow," Tim says, gripping his whip. "You really did do it for the pay raise."

"I never did like cats!" Petrov growls, pulling out his element gun. Tim's fast enough lash out his whip towards him but Petrov manages to press the trigger and soon a blast of ice is shot. The ice travels extremely fast through Tim's whip catching his hand and freezing it. Tim cries out at the sudden cold but flips away at the next couple of shots Petrov fires at him. He smashes his whip into pieces, careful not to shatter the handle attached to his hand. He pulls out one of his dust balls and tosses it in the air. Petrov spots it and hits the switch on his gun. Instead of ice, fire now shoots from the tip of the gun, burning the dust into ash. Tim finds cover behind a lab cabinet but its not long before he feels heat on the other side. It's hard to think straight with his entire body shivering and he can't help but think that if he doesn't get help soon, he could lose his entire hand. His thoughts are interrupted when a blast of ice breaks the cabinet and knocks him down to the floor. He yells in pain as he feels ice spreading through his legs like knives, trapping him to the ground.

"F-fuck," He grunts, trying desperately to break free with his free hand. He knows he needs to think of a way out but he can't keep his mind off the damn cold surrounding his body.

"Looks like curiosity killed the cat," Petrov mocks, now standing over him. He points the gun to his face and Tim can do nothing but close his eyes and wait for the cold to completely engulf him.

A gust of wind fills the room followed by Petrov grunting on the other side of the lab. Tim opens his eyes to see him on the floor, passed out, while his gun is smashed to pieces and then he feels ice shatter around his legs before he's lifted up into Wally's arms. Wally sprints out of the room in a rush and Tim presses into him as he speeds through roads and cities.

"I don't know if I can make it to the Sahara Desert so Arizona will have to do," Wally yells. Tim can't see straight, everything is going passed him in a blur, but he does feel warmer. It seems the faster Wally runs the more feeling returns to his limbs and soon he's completely free of the ice, if not a little wet. After Wally does several laps in the Arizona heat, he takes off in another direction. When Wally stops running, they're in front of his apartment in Central City.

"Sorry about what happened back there," Wally says, a little out of breath. "As soon as Desmond explained he lift his suit with the Keystone police I rushed over."

Tim felt a little woozy, but he supposes that's natural for his first time traveling that fast. His legs hurt a bit too. "At least you came back."

"Of course," He says, big grin on his face. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to my sideki-"

"Don't fucking say it," Tim warns, massaging his thighs.

Wally chuckles beside him. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"I don't care enough to ask-"

"You're the first person I rescued since I got out of retirement!" He cheers. Tim rolls his eyes and keeps massaging his legs with his good arm when Wally's front door opens and his girlfriend comes out.

Tim immediately springs up. "Your cover! Get us out," He whispers sharply.

"Don't worry, she knows," He whispers back.

"She _knows_?"

Wally makes a face like there was nothing he could do about it and then turns to Frankie. "Hey babe! We just kicked some major ass today! Even saved Stray's life here!"

Frankie's eyes grow as she turns to gawk at Tim, studying him like he's this delicate damsel in distress that needed to be rescued by Wally. Tim sighs and turns to Wally. "Did you even lock Dr. Petrov up? Or did you leave him on the floor?"

Wally's face goes straight to an 'o' before scrunching it all up. "Ah, I'll do that now. Stay here and warm up some more if you can. I'll be back."

Wally zooms away, leaving Tim and Frankie to stand awkwardly next to each other. Awkward, because she's still studying him. Finally she gestures to inside the apartment. "Wanna come inside? You can take a hot shower."

"That actually sounds amazing," He says. He's not too worried about her seeing him out of costume. One, Wally trusts her with his and two, he doesn't really have an identity to begin with. Once inside, Frankie closes the door and starts texting rapidly on her phone. "How long have you and Wally been together?"

"A little after he quit the Titans," she answered, putting her phone away. Again she keeps staring at him, almost like she's waiting for something. "It's good to see him back in uniform. Back to saving people."

"Saving me is a bit of a stretch," Tim mumbles.

"But he did save you from certain death, correct?" she asks, stepping forward.

Tim steps back. "I guess, although if you tell him I agreed I'll totally deny it."

"Don't worry," she says, lifting up her hands. "There won't be any need for that." Suddenly the pipes from inside the wall behind him break through and wrap around Tim's body. He grunts when the weight of it slams him to the ground. He tries to break free, but he's not strong enough the break through metal.

"What the fuck?" He demands, staring up at her. "You're a meta?!"

Frankie smirks, lifting her hand to catch a wrench flying towards her. "With the ability to control metal. I'm sorry to do this to you, Stray, but my master has waited years for this opportunity and we can't let it go to waste.

"I swear when I get out-" Tim isn't able to finish his threat, which is very much due to the wrench that slams into his head and knocks him out on Wally's floor. He didn't remember this part in the Scooby-Doo episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! Also, I've started noting when each chapter takes place in the Injustice comics in case some readers were curious. This chapter and the next were one of my favorites to write so please tell me what you think in the comments and don't forget to leave some kudos if you're enjoying the story. Thank you so much for all the support, everyone!


	17. Cults, Prophecies, and Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's been kidnapped by Cicada, a strange villain with an obsession for Wally West. *takes place during Injustice: Gods Among Us (Year One) #21

By the time Tim comes to, his head is throbbing with pain. With a grunt he curls into a ball and gently rubs the side of his head, feeling a small gash surrounded by a mixture dry and fresh blood. His memory is a little groggy, he can't exactly remember what happened. He knows he was helping Wally with a case, he almost died, and then Wally saved him(ugh). It was mainly his legs that were damaged by Mister Element's freeze gun, so why did his head hurt so damn much?

"Magenta," A male voice calls out. "The sacrifice has awakened."

Tim's eyes shoot open and he sits up to take in his surroundings, ignoring his head's throbbing protests. First thing he realizes is that he's completely naked save for the pair of underwear he has on. He's seen enough cult films to know that being in the center of an abandoned warehouse with a bunch of lit candles and people in hoodies was definitely not a good sign. A woman rises to her feet and when Tim realizes it's Frankie, Wally's girlfriend, everything comes back to him. Frankie is a meta, information he doubts Wally knows, and she's the reason he's here. She said something about working for her master and that Tim provided an opportunity for him. And now with this cloaked man talking about sacrifice, it's safe to assume that it's an opportunity Tim needs to make sure doesn't happen.

"I shall go fetch the master," Frankie mumbles, walking away. He isn't in a cell or a cage and he isn't chained down, he's simply on a large table. Since it's just him and man, Tim attempts to move and roll off when suddenly an invisible wall-like force stops him.

"It's a force field," the man explains. Tim glances at him before tapping on the shield repeatedly with his finger.

"Magnetic," he whispers. When Frankie ambushed him, she mentioned she had the ability to control metal. If she's able to make a magnetic shield, she's more advanced in her powers than Tim originally thought. Well if he can't escape, he could at least find out more about this master and what he wants to do with him. "Where am I?"

"The sacrifice is not permitted to talk," The man replies.

"Yet here I am, talking," Tim mocks. "Who do you work for?"

"The sacrifice," The man repeats, his voice getting louder. "Is not permitted to talk!"

"That is enough," A deep, old voice says, just as a cloaked figure enters the room, Frankie trailing not too behind. The man freezes and quickly falls to his feet. The cloaked man seems to be looking at Tim, but he can't make out his eyes. "The boy must have questions. And seeing as he will be the key to our success, I'm feeling generous enough to answer them.

Tim narrows his eyes. "Who are you?"

Wrinkled hands pull back the hood of the cloak, to reveal a tired looking old man. His thin gray hair is in patches, his eyes look sunken. "They call me," he whispers, his mouth missing several teeth. "Cicada." The man in front of him looks so frail, it's hard to believe he was the one in charge. He looks as if he had to be tied down to something stable if a heavy gust of wind blew by. Maybe he, too, was a meta? Tim picked his brain on the man's name. He knows a cicada is a type of bug, could he be the one that created the cockroach monster him and Steph dealt with? That sent a shiver down his spine, but if that was the case, what did all of this have to do with Wally?

"Ah, my appearance must be off-putting for you. Please, allow me to fix that," He says, extending a hand towards the other male in the room. The other man quickly dropped to his knees and kept kissing the floor by Cicada's feet, mumbling 'thank you' over and over again. He took Cicada's hand and Tim watches in horror as the man's life is drained from his body. When there is nothing but skin and bone, the corpse drops, revealing a fresh looking Cicada in it's place. He still looks a bit older, but like an older man who still went on hikes and is very healthy. Probably a vegan.

Tim stares at the corpse on the floor and makes a mental note to avoid contact. Cicada is lively as he steps across the room. "I'm sure you are wondering how I got this extraordinary gift?" He asks. "The gift of immortality. I lost my wife on the night of a horrible storm. I was so distressed I foolishly wandered outside until I was struck by lightning. As the bolt's powers surged through my veins, my mind was in a state of clarity. I was shown the lightning's prophecy and in that moment I knew what I must do," He paused to walk to the other side of the room, where another corpse was laid out on a table. This corpse had been preserved but Tim couldn't tell how old it might be by glance, but he has a good hunch.

"You're going to bring back your wife," Tim finishes for him.

"Precisely," Cicada breaths. "However, my powers aren't enough. In order to bring back the love of my life, I need to drain the life energy of someone who has also been blessed by the lightning's power. I need the life of Wally West."

Tim shouldn't be too surprised that Cicada knew Wally's identity, seeing as his girlfriend is a loyal follower. "But why now? And why Wally? There are other Flash's."

"In order for the prophecy to be fulfilled, I couldn't just take any speedster," Cicada hissed. "My beloved passed exactly at 11:11 am. Tell me, do you know the birth of your friend, Wallace?"

"November eleventh," Tim answers. "Eleven, eleven."

"Yes, but it got more complicated than that," Cicada reveals. "You see I couldn't use the lightning bolt's powers to give life if Wally was already doing the same. He was using his powers to save people, something I had to fix. I started a following and had my believers bring me every person solely rescued by Wally, without the help of the Titans or the Flash. Do you happen to know the number of people he saved?"

Tim didn't answer the madman at first. There was just too many flaws to this guy's theory, but he's finding the recurring theme. "Eleven?" he finally breaths, his expression bored as he watches the man.

Cicada roars angrily and knocks over a candle. Frankie is quick to pick it up. "TEN! He had only rescued ten by the time he caught on. We were so close! I was so close to being reunited-"

"Caught on?" Tim asks. He thought back to his earlier conversation with Wally, when he asked him why he left the Titans. Did Wally know about Cicada? Did he quit the team because of it?

"And so I waited," Cicada continues. He walks pass Frankie and strokes her cheek. She quivers a little. "I sent one of my followers to lay with him and watch tentatively for his return. Years passed and most of my followers had given themselves to my health before he finally returned and saved your life."

Great, now that Tim pretty much knew the full story and plan he had to do everything he could to make sure it didn't happen. Especially since it looks like part of that plan is him no longer being part of the living. Did anyone even realize he's missing? His tracker was in his clothes, but was it activated? It didn't really matter seeing as somehow, someway, Wally is going to be involved. He nods towards Frankie. "So what's in it for them? Your followers?"

"Those who willingly joined only sought to do whatever is needed to fulfill the prophecy," Cicada explains. He walks in front of Frankie. "For those unwilling, but possessing talents necessary for my quest, they were heavily persuaded."

Tim looks at Frankie, and this time really looks at her and wonders why hadn't he seen it before. Why hadn't anyone? "Mind control," Tim figures out.

Cicada motions to the body on the ground. "His talents were impressive. Even after death his hold on her seems to have lingered." He guides her to the front of the room. "Perfect, for now it is time we begin." He reveals an hour glass with most of the sand already at the bottom. If Tim had to take a wild guess, he'd bet that when that hour glass finished, it'd be 11:11. Panic filled his heart as he tries to search the force field for any type of breach.

"Begin, Magenta," Cicada orders, now at the headrest of his dead wife's tomb. Tim's just about to deliver a kick when energy from the shield zaps into him. He wants to scream as he's lifted into the air, but he can't make a sound. Frankie is intensifying the magnetic levels in the shield, basically suffocating him. He tries to fight with everything in him, but he can't manage to move a single muscle.

"As he nears death, activate the device found on him," Cicada orders. "I need to be absorbing Wally's life force before he dies." Frankie whips out Tim's tracking device and intensifies the magnetism in his shield. She flips it open and presses a button, turning on the device.

Instantly Tim fills a gush of air fill the abandoned room. "Wally, no!" He manages croak out. Suddenly Wally appears, Cicada's hand wrapped around his throat. Wally tries to break free but Cicada's grip seems to be unbreakable. Soon the energy in Wally begins getting absorbed into Cicada and Wally starts to grunt and yell.

"Yes," Cicada breaths. He lays his free hand on the chest of his wife's corpse and Tim's surprised to see it begin to glow in energy. He's actually bringing her back.

"Hold on, Tim!" Wally growls. Typical hero, worrying about someone else when he's literally getting the life sucked out of him. But Tim's also in some deep shit. His vision was starting to blur and his lungs were on the verge of exploding. They were both dying and there wasn't anything either of them could do about it.

A tiny explosion takes out one of the walls to the room. Tim's close to passing out so he barely hears it. He only registers something is going on when his body suddenly collapses on the floor and he's able to take in the biggest gasp of air he can manage. Immediately he starts coughing but as he rolls onto his stomach, he can't stop breathing in oxygen like it was his drug. His eyes are still a little hazy but he manages to make out a purple figure next to him.

"Steph?" He whispers, his voice to hurt to raise it any louder.

"It's me, Tim," she confirms. "I'm here with Batwoman, she's engaging with the older guy."

Tim quickly grasps her arms as she tries to steady him. "Don't touch him!" He warns, still only a hoarse whisper. "He absorbs energy through touch."

"Got it," She says, setting him next to a wall. She turns around and runs to Batwoman, who has Cicada wrapped around his cape before tossing him across the room. Frankie is passed out, a batarang not too far from her head. As Tim catches his breath he turns to the main table and freezes. A naked woman is rising up from it, looking as if she just stepped out of bed. It worked, Cicada resurrected his wife. But if it worked then that means-

A groan in the middle of the room snaps Tim out of his fears as he looks to see Wally struggling to get up. "I feel so weird," He grumbles. Tim lets out a sigh of relief as he tries to crawl towards him. Batwoman and Steph must've stopped Cicada just before he drained all of Wally's energy, but that must've been enough to bring back his wife. When Tim finally makes it to Wally's side, he notices the other boy already has color back in his cheeks. Damn super healing.

"That's twice I've saved you," Wally points out.

"Can't count it as a save when you had to be saved yourself," Tim tells him, turning to see the fight. Things took a left turn when Cicada somehow managed to take off his cloak, revealing his naked body. Now Batwoman and Steph were doing their best to make sure they didn't touch him.

Cicada takes a leap forward and then he's in front of his wife, who flinches at the sight of him. "My beloved," He whispers. "I promise I'll get us out of here."

"Get away from me!" The woman screams, falling back from the man. "Don't touch me!"

Tim and Wally exchange glances and on the other side of the room so did Steph and Batwoman. Cicada tries to smile. "My love, it is me-"

"I know who you are!" His wife spat. "My murderer!!!"

"No-"

"You killed me!" She screams. "I was leaving you and you killed me out of anger! Why did you bring me back? You murderer!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Get away!" His wife runs from him then. Another moan escapes from the room and Wally and Tim turn to see Frankie getting up. She seems like she's in a lot of pain, groaning as she starts rubbing her head. Her groan turns to a frustrated yell, causing the entire building to shake. Several pipes start collapsing above Steph, but Batwoman manages to tackle her out of sight before they hit the ground. Their bodies are hidden in the mass destruction and Wally gets on his feet, completely healed now.

"I'll stop Frankie, you get Cicada?" He asks. Tim gets on his feet as well.

"No way I'm letting a naked old man grab me," Tim assures him.  Wally nods and speeds over to Frankie, who is still sending random metal objects in every direction. Tim runs after Cicada, who has managed to corner his wife. His wife has somehow produced a knife and is aiming it at him.

"My love," Cicada begs. "Please talk to me. It was all a misunderstanding." He takes a step forward and his wife cuts the knife down his chest. He yells in pain and Tim watches as his eyes fill with anger. He dodges her next attack and wraps his arms around her in a hug. Tim rushes over as he watches the life leave the woman's eyes, her face stuck in a shocked expression. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU SELFISH BITCH!!!" Cicada screamed watching as his wife died before him once again.

"No!" Tim yelled. He tried to pull the wife away but Cicada whips around and grabs his wrist. Tim gasps as he feels his body growing weaker, almost like he's running out of desire to do anything. He falls to his knees as Cicada's wife starts to crumble into ashes.

"My prophecy was ruined!" Cicada hisses, looking down at Tim. Tim could feel the familiar darkness creeping at the edges of his eyes when he feels the sharp edge of the blade at his fingertips. With a surge of anger and determination, Tim grips the blade and swipes at Cicada's hands. The old man yelps and releases him but quickly lunges for him again. Instinct takes over him and another quick slash is all it takes for Cicada to fall to the ground, gasping his last breath as blood begins to trickle out of his throat. Tim doesn't know if he's shaking because he's weak or because he just killed someone but he drops the knife anyways. Taking one last glance at Cicada's wife, the true tragedy in all of this, Tim turns around to see Wally behind him, watching.

"Was he your first?" He asks. Part of him wants to lie, but he shakes his head no. Wally sighs but walks next to Tim to help support him anyway. He takes him to where Steph and Batwoman are helping a confused Frankie lean against the wall.

"Can you tell us the last thing you remember?" Steph asks.

Frankie rubs her head. "It's all a blur. I was just running some errands and then everything got hazy. I-" She looks up and sees Wally. "It was like a dream. Only it felt like I was on the outside looking in."

"Mind control," Batwoman suggests. Tim almost makes a sarcastic reply about knowing all of this already but holds back his tongue on the account she just saved his life. Which reminds him-

"What about the mission?" He asks. Today's the day they were supposed to go after Hawkgirl, or at least Wally was.

"When I showed up to my place and saw you were gone I knew something was up," Wally explains. "I contacted Spoiler, who was helping Batwoman finish up her own case so they came over."

"Lucky me," Tim mumbles.

"Besides," Wally says, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "It's only Hawkgirl."

Tim smiles. "That's exactly what I've been saying! You know I was able to-"

"We've got company!" Batwoman warns, a second later before they are face to face with Cyborg and Raven, who've appeared through a magic portal.

"Well what do we have here?" Cyborg asks. His tone is friendly, but he's working for Superman so Tim's still on guard. "Is that you, Kid Flash?"

"Impulse," Wally corrects. Cyborg nods his head, his eyes full of respect.

"We've come for the criminals," Raven says, gesturing towards Frankie, who quickly cowers under Raven's glare. Tim doesn't blame her. Even though Raven's always been a little off-putting, something about her now has changed.

"Frankie wasn't herself," Wally defends. "She didn't know what she was doing. Hell, she didn't know she was even a meta!"

"Superman has his orders," Cyborg says. "The surveillance videos showed she's a dangerous hazard to the public."

"How can you be following him?!" Steph demands. "Can't you see what he's turning into?"

Cyborg shakes his head. "He's trying to make the world a better place."

Tim steps forward. "And what kind of world is that? A world without the Titans?"

"Starfire was the one who decided-"

"You fell for that bullshit?" Tim demands. "You really think that's what happened?" He turns to Raven. "You're telling me you can't tell he's lying?"

He didn't know what response to expect but Raven's lip turning up into a smirk wasn't one of them. "Flash," she calls out. In an instant a red blur zooms through the room and then Frankie is gone.

"He's not getting away!" Wally yells, gearing up to run. In an instant a large shadow appears in the shape of a bird claw and pins Wally down to the ground. In the next, Steph and Batwoman have their weapons out. Although Tim has nothing on him but his damn underwear, he takes a fighting stance as well.

"Guys, we're not doing this!" Cyborg yells stepping in between them. "Look, she's gone! And for old time's sake I'm offering a ceasefire. We've got what we've came for so let's just call it a day and head our separate ways."

Tim and Steph exchange looks but don't say anything. It's Batwoman who relaxes her stance. "We'll stand down."

"Batwoman-"

"We must choose our battles wisely, Spoiler," The older woman hisses. Raven releases her hold on Wally before creating another portal for them.

"I will say this," Cyborg warns, stepping into the portal. "If you guys keep planning whatever you're planning with Batman, the next time we meet will have a very different outcome."

Tim takes a step forward, making sure Cyborg and Raven can clearly see him. "If you really cared about Dick, and Bart, and Gar, you'll ask your precious leader what really happened to the others," He spat. The portal closes with the human part of Cyborg's face looking shocked at his response. He couldn't make out what was going through Raven's head, which definitely isn't a good thing.

"We should leave," Spoiler announces. "Cops will be here any second." They all nod their heads and Wally vanishes briefly only to return with Tim's gear. He knew Cyborg's threat didn't discourage the others. If anything, it made them more determined to put a stop to Superman and his Regime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update, everyone! I hope everyone enjoys this little side mission in this universe because the next chapter is BRUTAL (like really, it pained me so much to write it). Please leave some comments and kudos they always warm my heart to see who's enjoying the story. Also, Happy Holidays to anyone who celebrates during the next couple of weeks, the next chapter will most likely not be up until the new year!


	18. Kalibak's Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim joins the Insurgency in protecting Earth from Kalibak and his deadly forces. *Takes place during Injustice: Gods Among Us (Year One) #22-24

After returning from Central City, Batwoman typed up a report of their rescue mission to give to Batman. When the caped crusader asked to speak with Tim at the Batcave, he assumed it was because he wanted him to retell his own accounts. He wondered if he would see Steph and Wally too. Wally was still upset about what happened to Frankie so he said was going to stay home unless he was needed. Tim could understand that, it's hard to wrap around the idea that the person you've been dating for years was just being mind controlled the entire time to keep tabs on you. And then there's everything that happened with Cyborg and Raven, his own teammates back in the day. Tim, himself, is still a little unsettled by the way Raven was acting, but maybe she's taking the deaths of the others way harder than everyone else did.

When he arrives at the manor he tries to find Alfred, but can't find him. He raids the kitchen and heads down with a half peeled orange in his hand but stops when he sees Selina in full costume.

"Hey, Kitten," she greets, but it doesn't have her usual playfulness. Out of the shadows, Batman appears.

"Stray," He calls, his voice telling Tim that this meeting is most definitely strictly business.

"Had I known this was going to be serious, I would've changed," He tells them, setting the orange down on a table. "What's going on?"

"You killed a man," Batman answers. "That's what."

"Bruce!" Selina snaps. "You can't just generalize things! Batwoman said he was defending himself." Tim takes a deep breath. This iss about him killing Cicada and Batman's very strict "No Killing" rule, something he didn't think he had to follow seeing as he's not a Bat, but did this apply to him now that he's apart of the Insurgency?

"There's defending yourself and then there's taking someone's life," Batman replies. "Him killing that man makes him no better than Superman!"

Tim couldn't stay quiet anymore. Batman had no right to talk what happened when he wasn't even there. "I was seconds away from dying!" Tim argues. "He was draining my life force through his touch, I couldn't subdue him even if I wanted to. Not even Batwoman could bring him down!"

"There's always a way," Batman defends.

"Well tell me how I should've handled it?" Tim fires back. "Tell me how I should've stopped this man from killing me when I was already drained from being nearly killed twice within those sixteen hours."

Batman doesn't say anything. It's Selina who steps forward. "What happened Tim?" So Tim tells them. He tells them about nearly being frozen to death by Mister Element before getting kidnapped by Frankie and taken to Cicada. Then he tells them how she proceeded to try an suffocate him before Wally and the others showed up.

"Wally's one of the fastest men alive and he couldn't even sneak up on him," Tim adds.

"Then maybe we should evaluate his role in the Insurgency," Batman suggests.

"Yeah, right after we evaluate yours!" Tim snaps. He's in Batman's face now, which he knows is making Selina uneasy. "I get it, you're really pissed that your golden rule was broken by your best friend _and_ by your own kid-"

"Don't-" Batman warns.

"But I am not Superman!" He yells. "And I'm not Robin. They couldn't control their rage and now people we care about are dead because of it." There's absolutely no way he was like them and he is going to make sure Bruce damn well understands that. "I have a natural right to defend myself in any way possible if my life is at stake. I'm sorry I broke your rule, but I won't apologize that Cicada is dead."

Batman remains silent as he turns away, walking to his computer. Tim's eyes stay glued on him even as Selina walks forward. "Bruce," she says gently. "Let's just let it go. You weren't even this hard on me. You know this is different from Clark and the Joker. Please, just this once be reasonable. For me."

He can tell Bruce is struggling with this. If he weren't Selina's family, he probably would've turned Stray in to GCPD in an instant. But these past few weeks Selina has been there for Bruce like no one else can and now she's asking for that in return. When Bruce finally turns around, his white lens look straight at Tim. "There were other ways to handle the situation-"

"For fuck's sake-"

"But," Batman continues. "I see now that that's not how you were trained to operate." He clicks open a file that shows videos him and Roy secretly recorded when infiltrating the H.I.V.E. "I know you've had extensive training under Cheshire, you were taught to be a killer. In order to continue with the Insurgency, you must learn how to subdue the killers instead."

"Then teach him Bruce," Catwoman pleads. Tim frowns. He feels like that stepson who has to have his mom beg his stepfather to teach him how to play baseball. Only Tim would never see Batman as father, step or otherwise.

"I can't," he says. "I have too much to take on right now. But I'm sure Batwoman wouldn't mind. Kate's already expressed interest in Tim's abilities."

"Really?" Tim asks, so surprised he doesn't even stop himself from asking that question out loud. He knows Bruce isn't going to give him a response (because he's an ass), but it's progress from where they were moments ago.

The entrance to the Batcave is opened and Alfred walks in carrying a tray with three beverages. Tim isn't even surprised the butler knows he's here as he smiles in his direction. He could use some sassy Alfred comments right now,. He's not disappointed when Alfred gives the bandages on his head a look. "Master Timothy, please tell me you weren't running around those skyscrapers ledges for gummy worms again?"

"Unfortunately not," Tim answers, already feeling the tension in the room disappear. "This is actually the result of me being a nice person and helping out my fellow heroes."

Alfred shakes head. "Does not look too good, Master Timothy."

"You should see the other guy."

"Tim!" Selina hisses.

Tim throws his hands up apologetically, turning to both of them. "I'm sorry! Too soon, I know. Won't happen again."

Bruce ignores him. "Any news, Alfred."

"It appears Superman is about to address the public in a few moments, sir," Alfred reveals. The tension that just left the room has now returned with a vengeance. Tim glances at Selina, who has her eyes set on Batman's back. In seconds the large screen in front of him turns on to a French news reporter talking in a crowd of people. Right behind her is a stadium. She goes silent when the recently discovered Lex Luthor appears and begins his announcement.

Without needing to be told anything, Tim slips away to the changing room to slip into his gear. Shortly after joining the Insurgency, Alfred suggested him and Selina keep a few suits in the Cave just in case. Tim thinks it partially has something to do with him wanting the empty lockers of Dick and Damian to be filled but, of course, he doesn't mention that.

When he returns in his suit, Superman is already addressing the public. Or, should he say, Clark Kent is addressing the public. Behind him Tim can make out the bodies of Wonder Woman and Shazam as well.

"Our message is simple. Your lives are important," Clark says into the microphone, giving the cheesiest grin Tim has ever seen. "We just want you to be safe."

Tim's made peace with the fact that the universe he lives in constantly likes to be as dangerously ironic as it can be, bu he really didn't expect Parademons to show up out of no where and start attacking everyone in Paris. Alfred gasps and Batman is already typing in a bunch of commands.

"Get to the teleporter!" He orders. "I'm calling for all Insurgency members available to report to the hideout. Hurry!"

Tim and Selina sprint to the teleporter and just before it zaps them away, Bruce jumps in as well. Everything goes bright for a moment before they're in another cave, one specifically made for the Insurgency. Moments after they arrive Green Arrow and Black Canary show up. Spoiler is already waiting.

"Stray, pull up all reports into the main computer," Batman orders. Tim runs over to the main computer and starts punching in codes.

"It's not just Paris," Captain Atom announces, stepping out of the teleporter. "More cities are being attacked." Tim stops what he's doing to process this. If this is bigger than Paris that means-

"Stray!" Batman growls. "The reports."

"I'll do better than that," He mutters, just loud enough for the others to hear as he types into the computer like a madman. Finally a hologram pops up in the middle of the large table where the Insurgency has their meetings. "There. Access to the Watchtower."

"Take it down!" Batman orders. "It's Cyborg's security, if he-"

"People forget that Cyborg is human too," Tim interrupts. "He's going to be too busy saving the world to notice a tiny hack peaking at their satellite feeds. So tiny that there won't be a trace once I log out."

"It's worse than we thought," Green Arrow announces, bringing everyone's attention to the screen. More and more cities begin to pop up on the screen. Moscow. Shanghai. Sydney. Mumbai.

"It's a full planetary invasion," Batman declares. He's taken a seat, so the other heroes do as well. Tim remains where he is. A red dot represents every city the Parademons are attacking, only one happens to be in open water. Except it's not. Tim hopes Aquaman was able to tend to the wounds of his kraken because he's going to need it if Atlantis is under attack. There still hasn't been word from Black Lightning, Huntress, Batwoman or Impulse. He hopes they haven't been caught up in this mess by themselves.

"Gotham will be next," Batman alerts them. "We have to get out there."

"And then what?" Catwoman asks. "I steal things. Repelling alien invasions, not so much." She has a point and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, so does Black Canary. This is the type of problem they need Superman for. If Kon, Kori, and Cassie were here it'd be different. Hell, even if Dick were here it'd be different. But right now they have four vigilantes with no powers, one with a really loud voice, and Captain Atom.

"The rest of the League will have their hands full," Batman replies. "I can't ask you to do this-"

"You don't have to," Green Arrow responds, standing up and walking to Canary's side. "We're with you. We'll protect Gotham for as long as we can.

The teleporter to the cave activates and Batwoman appears, Huntress and Impulse not too far behind. "Parademons are in Gotham," she reveals. "What's the plan of action?"

Everyone turns to Batman.

"We'll teleport to different parts of the city," Batman commands. "Arrow, Canary, take the east side." Green Arrow and Black Canary head off to the teleporters.

"Captain Atom, downtown will be hit the hardest-"

"Copy that," Captain Atom responds. In seconds he's gone.

"Impulse, get as many people out as you can."

"No problem," He says, before turning to Tim and Spoiler. "Be careful, guys." He zooms away.

"Huntress, Batwoman, you're with me," Batman continues. "We'll take the south. Catwoman, take Stray and Spoiler to the docks."

Everyone hustles to the teleporters. "What about Black Lightning?" Huntress asks.

"Don't worry about him," Batman says. "He has a family to take care of."

Before they can teleport away, Steph grabs Tim's arm and turns him around to drop a new whip in his hand. "I heard you're other one shattered into ice," She says. "It doesn't have it's fancy touches from Ivy but-"

"I don't deserve you," Tim tells her. "And if you tell anyone I said that I'll have you breathing through a tube."

"I'd hate to break up what sounds like a lovely chat," Catwoman interrupts, standing in the teleporter. "But we have a world to save." Him and Steph join her before the machine teleports them to the docks. As soon as his vision is cleared, Tim ducks from an incoming Parademon. Spoiler crouches low enough to slam her fist into it's gut, sending it crashing down. She rushes to finish the job, meanwhile, Catwoman already has her claws sunk into another parademon.

Another flies at him but this time Tim is quick wrap his whip around it's neck. By instinct he twists his wrist but when no thorns appear he's reminded this is a new whip and uses his strength to bring the Parademon down. It's armor damaged, the alien struggles to get up. Tim takes out his blade, thinks about digging it into the creatures spine, but knocks it out instead. Damn Batman's no-kill rule.

He sneaks a look out into the city, which is in chaos. He thinks back to his conversation with Kon when he quit the Titans. He didn't want to be responsible for hundreds of people he didn't know, yet here he is. He spots Captain Atom soaring through the sky, tackling through several Parademons before he turns away to help Catwoman bring down another Parademon.

"Thanks, Kitten," she says, slightly out of breath. Tim gives her a thumbs up before going after another one. He's here because of her. Because he can't just let the few people he cares about risk their lives while he does nothing. Still, these creatures are hard to take down, especially since he doesn't have any powers to help him. Even though it must've been minutes since the invasion, Tim's exhausted. He uses the last of Ivy's paralyzing powder to throw it in a Parademon's face, but is left completely open for another to slam into him, sending him to the ground. Before he can even process that he's on his back, another Parademon grabs his ankle and throws him across the docks. Tim's back slams into some fancy yacht before falling into the water. He tries to swim to shore when another Parademon dunks him into the water, making him swallow a mouth full of water before one more yanks him up and throws him into a shack.

That's when he hears it, a sound he's never heard. Selina's screaming. Tim gets up faster than normal, ignoring his body's protests as he runs to Selina, who's passed out on the floor with a pair of Parademons tugging her body in every direction.

"Fuck the rule," Tim growls. He takes out his knife and turns into another breed of feline. He manages to sneak up on one of them, digging his blade up it's spine before spinning around to wrap his whip around the other and brings it to it's knees. He sees an opening between it's armor and helmet and quickly slides his knife through it. He takes the knife out and kicks the demon in the ocean while it's still choking.

A blast hits him directly in the chest and he falls back a few feet before rising up. There are way more now than there was before. The docks are the least populated areas in town, that's why Batman sent them there. Were the others overwhelmed? With Catwoman out and his body threatening to give out at any second, Tim decides it's time to leave.

He spots Spoiler close by taking a bunch of blasts to the chest when he tries to sling Catwoman's arm over him. "Spoiler, we got to go!" He shouts. "There's just too many for us!"

"I agree!" She yells back, getting up. "Go ahead I'll cover you!"

"You're out of batarangs!" Tim points out. He watches Spoiler punch a Parademon before taking out a pistol from her belt. She gives him a look before turning around to shoot three Parademons straight in their heads. Looks like she figured Batman's rule isn't worth it either. There's still too many and even as Tim tries to slash his way to safety he feels another blast hit his back. He skin feels a slight burn on that one, he's not sure how much more his armor can last until it completely melts away. Another hits him in the shoulder and he definitely feels that one, falling to the ground with Catwoman still unconscious at his side.

"Stray!" Spoiler yells. She's no more than four feet away from them. "Call back up! We need someone here. Anyone who-" She's cut off. For a brief second Tim doesn't know what happening until the blood hits his face, his goggles stopping it from getting in his eyes. The blast went clear through her chest and out her back. Her armor must've taken too many hits.

"SPOILER!!!" Tim cries. She turns around and takes off her mask. Her blonde hair is a sweaty mess and blood is dripping out of her mouth.

"Survive," She grunts, tossing him the gun before collapsing to the ground.

"Stephanie!" He yells. No, she can't be gone. This isn't supposed to happen, they've survived worse. He goes to reach for her when another blast hits the ground way too close to Catwoman's face. Tim screams and whirls around to shoot at the approaching Parademons. He makes sure to hit the one who killed Steph twice but he can tell he's running out of bullets.

Pulling Catwoman's body to a nearby alley allows him to press them up against a corner. He keeps firing, ripping off the goggles so his tears can fall and clear his sight. With his free hand he grabs his comm-link. "We need backup!" He cries. "Spoiler's down, Catwoman's down! Please, we need back up!"

There's no response. Is there anyone left? Tim keeps pulling the trigger, even after there's no more bullets firing out of the barrel. He finally tosses the gun away and pulls Catwoman from his lap into a hug, squeezing her as he waits for his end. If there's an other side, he hopes he sees Jason. And Karen, and Dick, and Steph, and Garfield. He hopes he dies before he sees them kill Selina.

He closes his eyes, so he misses all the flashes of explosions and he misses the blur of red and blue. He's told later the explosions were like tiny fireworks, but much more quicker to disappear. When Tim opens his eyes it's raining ash and there isn't a single Parademon in sight.

"Stray," Impulse sounds concerned through the comm-link. "Where's your location?" Tim doesn't respond. Without taking his eyes off the sky, he activates his GPS on his belt. Impulse is by his side before he can blink. He's checking Catwoman's pulse. "She'll be ok," He says, relieved. "Where's Spoiler?"

"She's dead." His best friend. When he thought he couldn't lose anyone else, they took his best friend. He thinks Wally is talking but he can't hear him anymore. His shoulder burns like hell. "What happened?" He asks, cutting Wally off.

Wally sighs. "Superman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard for me because I love me some Steph, but I felt Kalibak's invasion in the comics needed to have higher stakes so I figured I'd have to let her go here (please show me mercy). I'd love to here feedback from all of you who are reading, it really does brighten up my day to hear people are enjoying the story. I know the last few chapters were a bit of a filler and side stepped from the actual comic but this chapter on it pretty much goes back on track. Thank you for supporting my story, everyone, I'll update soon!


	19. The Lines Are Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with a mob of Superman's supporters, Tim and the Insurgency come face to face with Superman and the League.

Stephanie's funeral was a small one and yet Tim still waited until the graveyard was cleared out to see her grave. He really hates funerals. Unlike when Dick died, coming up with a cover story was easier for Steph, she was just one of the many victims of the invasion. With Dick, Bruce had to wait a week to announce he died in a boating accident because someone might realize something was odd about Dick and Nightwing dying the exact same night.

Someone clears their throat and Tim turns around to see Wally in a tux and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. They were all lilies except for a single yellow rose in the middle. Wally walks over and places the bouquet on Steph's grave.

"I read somewhere that lilies were the correct flowers to give at a funeral," Wally says. "Something about representing the innocence being restored to the soul, but I've always like roses and yellow represents friendship so I thought I'd get a little creative."

"How very Steph of you," Tim says, a small smile on his lips.

Wally lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Tim. Selina mentioned you two have been best friends since forever."

Tim closes his eyes. He doesn't want to be mad at Wally, who is a big reason why Selina even survived the invasion after Superman saved Earth, but he also doesn't want his sympathy. Instead of snapping, though, he chuckles lightly. "It wasn't forever," He says. "I mean there was a point when we absolutely hated each other."

Wally laughs too. "Oh yeah? What changed?"

Tim shakes his head, grinning at the grave below him. "Dumbass got pregnant."

 

.

 

_Two years and ten months ago_

Tim could watch Kon train all day, especially when he is put against Cassie, who is eons ahead of the farm boy when it comes to fighting. It only makes Kon more frustrated and that only makes him much more attractive in Tim's eyes. All the grunting and swearing and, sometimes, he would just rip out of his shirt, which got him even more upset.

"Uh, hello?" A voice quips. "Earth to cat-boy!"

Tim stretches on his perch and grins at Karen, who's standing over him with a hand on her hip. "It's actually Catlad," he tells her. "And I was definitely preoccupied."

"Like you were this morning?" she asks, sporting a smirk on her own. Of course when Tim and Kon finally get to make out, after weeks of flirting on Tim's part, they get interrupted by Karen and Roy. Granted, they were in the only elevator in the building but he finally got a taste of those half-Kryptonian lips and he wasn't so keen to end it soon.

"So you admit you like interrupting me when I'm dealing with important matters at hand?"

Karen shrugs. "Got nothing else to do."

Tim mirrors her movement. "That's fair."

The training room's alarm sounds off, signaling Kon and Cassie stop wrestling. Roy appears from wherever he was practicing and joins the group as they huddle around Kori, who looks so proud she's literally beaming. "Good work, Titans!" she cheers. "Today's practice was most excellent! I saw progress in everyone!"

"Yeah," Karen sarcastically agrees. "Catlad stretched this time as opposed to doing nothing." Tim grins, but says nothing. Since joining the team a few months ago him and Karen have quickly bonded through insults and Tim must say he's a little obsessed with her. Her only flaw is she's bonded quite well with Stephanie too. Speaking of-

"Spoiler wasn't at practice," Cassie announces, beating Tim to the punch. Did the Amazon read minds now?

"Hmm." Kori makes a face then brightens up again and turns to Tim. "Catlad! You will check up on your teammate."

To say Tim didn't match her enthusiasm is a huge understatement. "Ew. Why me?"

"Because the rest of us need to shower from actually doing something," Roy mumbles. Tim gives him a look. Karen gets a pass, he doesn't. He makes a mental note for later.

"Yeah, but we hate each other," Tim argues.

"Yeah, but that's mostly you," Karen points out. "She only hates you because you tried to kill her-"

"Severely harm at best!"

"-during the first day."

Tim looks to Kon for help but he just smiles sympathetically. Ugh. What would farmer's little helper know what do anyway? Rolling his eyes, he leaves the group to head to Steph's room. On the way out, he spots Roy's favorite shirt and snatches it, throwing it over his shoulder as he walks into Steph's hall before the archer even notices it's gone.

He knocks and Stephanie's mumbled voice comes through the door. "Please go away!" Tim doesn't listen, of course, and enters the room instead. Her bedroom is empty so Tim walks over to the personal bathroom and gasps. Steph is hunched over the toilet bowl, vomiting whatever she ate last night, but that's not what surprises him. No, it's definitely the pregnancy stick on top of Steph's sink that surprises him, especially now that he can see the positive sign. Stephanie looks up and Tim knows she knows that he _definitely_ knows. She lets out a groan. "Out of everyone, it had to be you!"

"I think it's poetic," He says, leaning against the bathroom wall. "Who's is it? Roy's?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she says, sitting up and leaning against the bathtub. When it's apparent he's not going to budge from the subject she sighs and wipes her mouth. "I was seeing this guy back in Gotham. Before I left we hooked up."

Tim stares at her in amazement. Has a Teen Titan been involved in a teenage pregnancy before? Is it against the rules? Is this his ticket to getting Steph off the team?

"You can't tell anyone," She says.

Tim laughs. "Won't matter. Eventually they're going to wonder why you're gaining so much weight. And you definitely can't be on the field anymore."

"I can still fight," she defends. "And you have no right-"

"Relax," Tim cuts her off. "I'm not going to rat you out. And I'm assuming you're keeping it?" At the end of the day, Selina raised him well enough to know that this is Stephanie's mess, what she wants to do is up to her. When she nods he lets out a sigh. "Alright first thing we gotta do is get you on vitamins."

"What?" Steph asks, clearly confused. Tim being nice, what a concept.

"I had a cat with a similar 'situation,'" he says, using his fingers for air quotes. When Steph still looks confused, Tim runs into her room to grab a notebook and pen. He rips the sheet of paper off and hands it to her so she can read what he scribbled down.

_**Kon has super hearing, so avoid mentioning anything baby related from now on.**_ It's too late if he's been listening the whole time, but Tim wants to hope the others are distracting him. Stephanie looks up at him and nods her head. "Thanks," she mumbles.

"Don't mention it," He says. "The stomach flu is a very long and contagious sickness. Best you stay away from the others for awhile until you're better." He doesn't know how much time that'll buy them, and he sure as hell doesn't know what he's going to do once she starts showing, but it's the best he can do.

Steph looks like she's about to say something, when her face finds the toilet again. It's messy this time so Tim grabs Roy's shirt-god, it's almost like the universe wants him to be petty-and begins to wipe her mouth with it once she's done. After coughing into the shirt, Steph looks up. "I ruined your shirt."

Tim smiles. "Keep it. It'll be your vomit rag now."

Steph looks away. "Does this mean we're cool?"

Tim looks at her long and hard. Well there is no reason for her to try and get him arrested anymore and Karen did say she's fun to have around. "Yeah," He finally says. "We're cool."

 

.

 

"What happened to the baby?"

"She gave him up," Tim reveals. "A nice couple in Minnesota took him in. They offered to write but she didn't really want that."

Wally nods his head. "Must've been hard. Giving up her baby."

Tim sighs. He remembers being by her side after the delivery. The entire team plus Dick and Cyborg waited outside while him and Karen were by her side the entire time. When it was time to give the baby up they thought she would hesitate, but she didn't. "It was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

They let the silence take over after that. It was hard not to think about everyone he grew close to that was now gone. Now he just had Selina and Alfred. Wally wasn't so bad either.

The silence is interrupted when both of their Insurgency communicators sound off. Tim looks around before opening his, Batman appearing on the screen. "Stray, Impulse," He greets. "Meeting in ten minutes." The signal cuts off.

"There's never a break, huh?" Wally asks.

Tim starts walking in the direction of his bike, Wally following. His suit was in his bag so he'd change quickly before letting Wally take him to the Insurgency Headquarters. "No," He answers. "Not anymore."

 

.

 

When they arrive at HQ most of the other heroes are already there, except for Huntress, who arrives just shortly after them.

"Stray," She calls out. "I'm sorry about Spoiler. I know you two were close."

Tim nods. "Did you know her?"

"She trained with the Birds of Prey for a season," Huntress reveals. "Girl had spunk."

"She got it from me," He says, a small grin appearing on his face. They all take their seats with Batman at the head of the table. He's glad to see Selina well and on her feet again, most of her wounds were superficial and looked worst than they actually were. He noticed that to be true with the others as well. He couldn't help but think why Steph had to be the one to die?

Right off the back he could feel the tension in the room. Clearly Batman is upset with Superman killing all of those parademons, but his feelings weren't mutual across the board.

"There's no coming back from this for him," Batman starts. He didn't expect Huntress to respond with hostility right away but he knew it was coming. According to Batwoman's reports, Tim and Steph weren't the only ones who ignored Batman's no killing rule. Batman doesn't seem too pleased. "He slaughtered thousands, Huntress."

"He's a hero in the eyes of almost everyone around the world!" Huntress snaps. "But not in your eyes, even after he saved the lives of your friends."

Was Stephanie not a friend? How come she wasn't saved?

Huntress jams a finger towards Green Arrow and Black Canary. "Go on. Tell Green Arrow and Black Canary that their being alive offends you. Or better yet, tell Catwoman and Stray that you would have preferred they share the same fate as Spoiler instead of what Superman did!"

It was one of the few times Tim is at a loss for words. Part of him wanted to defend Spoiler, it felt almost wrong to be using her death as a tool in an argument, but Huntress had a point.

"Being sanctimonious and arrogant doesn't make you right, Bruce!" she yells and now Tim is staring wide-eyed at Selina. She said his real name. Tim knows for a fact that most of the people here don't know Bruce's identity and he knows that they caught it.

"Bruce?" Captain Atom repeats.

"Bruce. Striking terror into the hearts of criminals!" Batwoman jokes. Of course she knows Batman's identity, being his cousin and all.

Now Huntress was livid. "I think I'm done here. I don't want to fight against Superman, not when I believe he's in the right." She moves to leave, Catwoman tries to stop her. She has Batman reveal that Superman and Lex Luthor might be creating an army, but even she can't get him to tell the others how he heard of this. That seems to be Huntress's last straw. "Again, you expect us to blindly follow you but you refuse to trust us!"

"You're right." Tim doesn't know what he expects but it isn't Bruce taking off his helmet.

"Bruce Wayne?" That's _two_ words this time for Captain Atom. Progress.

"Holy crap."

"Dude," Wally whispers. "I totally knew this. Dick told me years ago!"

"On screen!" Batwoman yells. "We've got trouble!" Everyone in the room gets focused immediately. Cultists. It's what Bruce has decided to call the group of people who are attacking small-time criminals in the name of Superman. 

"Captain Atom, Impulse. You'll beat the rest of us there. Try to disperse the mob," Batman tells them. Tim barely has time to catch Wally's eye, who nods in return, before he's gone. He jumps on his bike and trails behind Black Canary, Huntress, and Batwoman. By the time he arrives with the others Atom and Impulse are hard at work, the former dealing with the cultists while the latter rescues the people they're after.

"Go in strong and fast," Batman orders, already smashing a dude's face with his own gun. "They'll disperse as soon as they realize they're beaten."

Tim can hear Canary's scream somewhere outside his vision as he lashes his whip onto one cultist about to drive a knife into a prostitute. He yanks him back before whipping around to roundhouse kick another running straight at him. He's able to whip-slap two more goons by the time Wally comes back from saving the girl.

"Enough!" A strong, demanding voice shouts. Tim and Wally look up to see Superman hovering over them with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. It was Wonder Woman who gave the command. "Stop this fighting! Return to your homes!"

"We were handling this!" Green Arrow argues.

"You're not needed here," she hisses. "Leave."

Tim doesn't know if it's the fact that he doesn't like to listen or that he just doesn't care about consequences anymore after Steph, but he's right up against Wonder Woman's face now. She doesn't seem to see him as a threat, but Tim glares at her anyways. Out of all the heroes, Tim's looked up to Wonder Woman the most but staring at her now, he's full of anger. Why hasn't she stopped this? If anyone could have stopped Superman the moment he snapped it should've been her. It's only now, as he stares deep into her eyes, that the answer to Tim's questions is so clearly obvious.

"You're loving every second of this," He accuses, loud enough for only her and those with super hearing to catch.

" _Leave_ ," she orders, this time with more malice. "You will not be told again." Tim feels himself about to take a step forward when someone grabs him and pulls him away. He turns around to see Wally, and not too far away Selina is doing the same thing to Bruce, who was staring down Superman. He turns to look at Wonder Woman and can practically see the grin in her eyes. _No_. He won't leave with her thinking she's won this, won't leave with her thinking he's just going to fold.

"Is this your perfect world?" He asks, still being dragged away. Before she can answer, he cuts her off. "How does Wonder Girl fit into it?" Oh how he wishes he could take a photo of Wonder Woman's face now. She should think twice before underestimating him because he just verbally slapped the shit out of her. Even Superman, who is the only one who truly knows what happened to the Titans, is looking at him now as if for the first time. He's lost his best friend, all bets are off. If it's a war they want it's a war they're going to get.

As they get back into their vehicles, Huntress nudges him. "Guess you were right about all that spunk," she says.

Tim looks at her. "When the time comes, help me take her down."

Huntress starts up her motorcycle, grinning. "With pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update everyone! We finally say goodbye to Steph (I'm still mad at myself) and we start to build up of the story's climax! There's only four more chapters of Year One and then we jump right into Year Two! Please comment and tell me what you all think of the story so far!


	20. Loss and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim loses two more people from his life, but they aren't who he expected. *During the events in Injustice: Gods Among Us-Year One, Issue #26*

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tim asks, searching for any sign on Selina's face that she didn't want to do this. Selina stops packing and glances at him, before looking at the now empty apartment Tim has lived in since he was six and Selina since before that.

"It was Alfred's idea," she says. "And he usually has the best ideas."

Tim nods his head but doesn't reply. He had his suspicions about Alfred's motives for convincing Bruce to have Selina and Tim move into the Manor, but he'd rather save them until he's face to face with the butler himself. He bends over to close the window they usually leave open for the cats when they go out into the streets. He doubts they'll have trouble finding their new home-they always knew where to find him on patrol-but he wonders how Alfred and Bruce will take to them. Honestly if they can live with Damian they can live with cats, no problem.

When he turns around, Selina hands him a box big enough for Tim to grunt when he takes on the weight. "And just what in the hell is in here?" He asks, shaking the box.

"Most of our stash," she answers referring to all the jewels they've kept throughout the years. "There's no way Bruce will let us keep them if he knows how much we have so I need you to put them somewhere safe."

"Ok," He says, confused on where to hide them. "Any ideas?"

Selina grins, grabbing the keys to the moving truck before heading to the exit. "Absolutely none whatsoever."

.

.

Tim ends up heading to one of Steph's safe houses, the one he's positive Bruce doesn't know about. If he has time he'll install some better security software but until then her old stuff should be good enough. As soon as he walks in, all the electronics turn on. The news is playing on the screen, still reporting about the invasion. Tim pays no mind and heads over to the safe Tim knows Steph kept underneath her computer. It doesn't take long to open it and when he sees it's empty he just shoves the jewels inside and closes it up again. He takes a look around the room. It's still hard to believe she's gone. Tim half expects her to walk through those doors, glare at him and say, "If you touched my stuff I'm not feeding you for a week."

_"And lastly, the invasion has taken another casualty. Janet Drake, co-founder of Drake Industries, was pronounced dead this morning from the wounds received during the invasion."_

"Holy shit," Tim breathes, staring at the television screen.

_"Her husband, Jack Drake, is in critical condition with doctors expecting him succumb to his injuries as well. With their only son passing away several years ago, it's most likely the Drakes' company will be sold to one of it's investors. The company was-"_

Tim turns off the tv.

.

.

He doesn't answer his phone until Selina calls for a third time.

"Kitten," Selina softly sighs when he finally answers. "I've been calling. Where are you?"

"Gotham Medical's roof top," He answers. "I'm guessing you saw the news?"

"I didn't," she reveals. "Alfred did." Tim should've known it was the butler, who else could it have been? Tim hasn't even officially moved in yet and the old man was already trying to look after him. "I hate to ask such a ridiculous question but, are you ok?"

"I think so," Tim answers. "Honestly I had forgotten all about them since Metropolis so I'm not sure what I'm feeling now. Just a lot of confusion."

"Hmm. Your father's being looked after at Gotham Medical?" she assumes.

"Yeah," Tim confirms. "The news said he wasn't going to make it so I figured-I don't know, I thought I should see him?"

"Do whatever you need to do, Kitten," She tells him. "Just as long as you're doing it for _you_."

"Right." Tim feels much lighter after hanging up the phone. It's so easy to talk to her, as if she knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Tim figures it's what a mother would know how to do and he doubts it's a talent possessed by the woman who gave birth to him. But now she's gone and although he still didn't know why, Tim climbs through the window and into the room they were keeping his father in.

His father is mostly bandaged all over, and whatever skin is showing is marked by hideous burns. If it weren't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, Tim would assume he was looking at a corpse. He takes off his goggles as he steps closer, his eyes quickly checking the door to make sure no one would walk in. He didn't know what to expect as he stared down at him. He thought he'd be angry towards the man who left him all alone in that house for so long. He thought he'd be upset that they seemed to just move on with their lives after he left with Selina instead of searching for him like normal parents would. But Tim felt nothing related to either feelings. It almost felt like an old neighbor he knew as a kid, one that screamed at him to get off his property, was dying.

He thought he would need some type of closure, but he didn't. And so with as much stealth he has when he robs a museum, Tim backs away from the hospital bed. He managed to take two steps when his father's eyes shot open. "Tim?!" He croaks, the result of being attacked so heavily, and Tim frezes in place. "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere," his father continues. "Please, don't go!"

Tim thought about ignoring him and leaping out the window. He even thought about flat out lying about who he was but instead he sits down on the chair next to the bed. Tears were filling the other man's eyes. "Your mother was right. She knew you were still out there."

Tim still didn't say anything so his father shook his head. "Timmy you don't know how hard it is to see you, though, knowing that your mother and I were awful to you. We were glad that you left to find a family to call your own because you deserved that and it's something neither of us were willing to provide. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

Without a moment longer, Tim leaned forward and gently laid his hand over his father's wrapped one. "I do forgive you," He says. And he means that. Yes, they were horrible but if they hadn't been Selina would have just left him there instead of taking him with her. He would never have met Jason or Kon or Steph or Dick or Aunt Ivy or everyone else that had become important in his life. The misery they gave Tim were necessary because it was the only way he would wind up on the streets as a Stray.

Tim's father was now breathing hard as he sobbed. He must not have been expecting to hear those words out of Tim's mouth. Finally he managed to get himself together long enough to clear his throat. "Go," he orders. "A son should never see his old man pass away, even if he wasn't a good one."

Tim nods before rising up to his feet. "Thank you," He says, before turning on his heel and slipping out the window.

.

.

Later that night, Tim arrives at the Insurgency HQ. He just came from the Manor, where he finished unpacking his things and is then comforted by Selina and Alfred's freshest batch of cookies. His father passed away a few hours after his visit, the news reports. Selina requested he take the night off but tonight was the first night of training with Batwoman so Tim insisted on going.

However, it wasn't Batwoman who greeted him when he arrived. It was Green Arrow. "Are you lost?" Tim asks, arching his eyebrow. He was back in uniform but Green Arrow was in civilian clothes. He was approaching him as Oliver Queen, a man just as rich as Bruce Wayne.

"Hey Stray," He said. "I was hoping to catch you before your lesson with Batwoman."

"Well you succeeded," Tim tells him, crossing his arms across his chest. "What do you need?"

"During the riot you confronted Wonder Woman and mentioned Wonder Girl," Oliver explains. Tim nods. He's surprised the Amazon didn't break him in half right then and there, but that only means Tim managed to get to her. "Well, last time I spoke to Roy he was with Cassie and the other Titans. You don't know what happened to them do you?"

"Oh shit," Tim gasps. Oliver didn't know about Roy and the others disappearing. Tim never once thought to tell Red Arrow's old mentor that he was missing, he just assumed the other would know from Bruce or something. "I'm sorry, Green Arrow-"

"Please, call me Oliver," He says.

"Oliver," Tim corrects. "Just after Metropolis Superboy went after Superman to stop him. Roy and the others ended up joining him and I've lost contact with them ever since. Superman says he gave them an ultimatum and that Starfire took them to her home planet but Steph and I didn't buy it." His heart hurt saying her name, but Tim tried to ignore it.

Oliver lets out a breath of air that Tim would guess he was holding the whole time he was speaking. "Superman has said a lot of things."

"My thoughts exactly." Tim knew Roy's relationship with Oliver wasn't exactly the best, especially after the drug issues, but there was no doubt this man cared for his former sidekick.

"Do you think they're dead?"

Tim shrugs his shoulders. "The Titans were known to never back down from doing what they thought was right. There's really only one way I can see them not succeeding in their mission."

"You're right about that," He says. Just then Batwoman comes through the teleporters. "I should go. Dinah is expecting me." Although he seems to be saying goodbye, his eyes linger on Tim.

"What is it?"

"I was going to say goodbye, but I realized I don't know who you are behind the mask," Oliver points out. "I figured with Bruce revealing he's Batman, the rest of us ought to follow suit?"

"My name's Timothy Drake," Tim reveals.

"Timothy-wait!" Oliver cuts off. "Son of Jack and Janet Drake? Aka the very _dead_ son of Jack and Janet Drake?"

Despite how morbid this conversation was becoming, Tim grinned. "That's the one."

"Well," Green Arrow mumbles, before turning on his heel. "Thanks for the chat, Stray."

"Yep." It isn't until he's gone when Batwoman appears next to him.

"Ready?" she asks.

Tim looks at her. "Ready as I'll ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it looks like I enjoy killing people from Tim's life but I'm not, I promise! It'd be weird to mention his folks so late in the story so I decided to take them out because they really do not fit Injustice at all. Again thank you to everyone who keeps sending me love or talking about the story with me. Keep going! Thank you so much!


	21. Family Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim confronts an intruder, who ends up causing more trouble for Insurgency.  
> *Takes place during Injustce: Gods Among Us (Year One) #27-#28.*

It's late when Tim comes back to the Manor from training with Batwoman, stripped out of most of his costume. Every muscle in his body hurts but it doesn't give out on him as he makes his way to the kitchen. He isn't surprised to see Alfred there cleaning, in fact, he was counting on it.

"How was your first lesson with Batwoman, Master Timothy?" the old man asks, not taking his eyes off from the dish he's drying.

"It was fine, I guess," He answers, plopping down on a stool before reaching over the counter to grab an apple. Physically Tim has had much harder training sessions but mentally he kept getting frustrated as Batwoman forced him to try different techniques of fighting outside of what he learned from Catwoman and The H.I.V.E. Her style is the exact opposite of what he knows, though he figures that's why Bruce wanted her to teach him. He takes a bite out of his apple as he continues to stare at Alfred. "But let's not talk about that."

"Oh?" Alfred asks, amusement in his voice. "And what is it you wish to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that it was your idea to have me and Selina move into the Manor when we were perfectly fine in our apartment." There's no threat to his voice, just teasing accusation. Tim likes to think he's the only one in the world that can out sass Alfred, though he's never actually succeeded.

"Master Bruce informed me of the events involving the League and the protesters," He explains, turning to face him. "I was only looking out for the safety of the members of the Insurgency."

"Then how come Green Arrow isn't moving in anytime soon?"

Instead of answering, Alfred smirks. "Your point, Master Timothy?"

Tim grins as well and points a finger at him accusingly. "You're the biggest supporter I know of Bruce and Selina's relationship. I'm willing to bet you're doing all of this just so you can force those two to stop this on again off again dance with each other and finally commit."

Alfred straight up chuckles this time. "I will confirm no such thing," he replies. "I will, though, go on record and say that I am always looking out for Master Bruce's happiness and well being."

"Meaning Selina," Tim says.

"Meaning whatever it needs to mean," Alfred confirms. He lets out sigh and suddenly he looks sadder than Tim has ever seen in his life. "And, if I'm being truthful, it's nice that the Manor is no longer empty. I dare say I've grown used to multiple bodies running around, even if they were all handfuls."

Tim smiles softly. He couldn't imagine being able to raise all three of Bruce's sons. There was Dick, a Golden Boy in every sense of the word, but was probably as hyper as a child as he was an adult. Jason was always constantly looking for a fight (usually with Tim) and most likely breaking every rule Alfred had set. And then to complete the package he had to help raise Damian, the demon spawn, on top of making sure Bruce didn't work himself to death as Batman.

Well if anyone could do it, it was Alfred, and he always exceeded expectations.

"A snack before bed," Alfred offers, sliding a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in his direction.

Tim feels like he's glowing as he brings the plate closer to him. "If this is your way of trying to bribe me into silence I can assure you that this is the perfect way to go about it."

Alfred shakes his head. "If you need me I shall be in the Batcave preparing for Master Bruce's return. Miss Kyle has already turned in for the night."

Tim waves him off, his attention solely on dipping his first cookie into his glass of milk. He wouldn't be surprised to find Selina in Bruce's master bedroom which meant Tim had his pick of the seven guest rooms available. Exhaustion starts taking over as he finishes his plate. He gets up to place the dirty dish in the sink when he hears a loud shatter. He looks down to see the glass of milk shattered around his feet. "Fuck me," he mutters, annoyed the glass slipped out of his hand. He should've been paying more attention but he must be more tired than he thought. He goes to the nearest closet to look for a broom but when he can't find one he goes to the next one. And the next one. And the next one. After the fifth closet comes up with no broom (why does Alfred need so many gardening supplies?) he gives up and heads to the Batcave.

Once down there, he realizes Alfred is talking to someone and instantly loses every ounce of sleepiness when he recognizes who it is. He walks right up to them and scoffs at the audacity Damian has to be standing in front of Dick's uniform. Damian whirls around and glares at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing, brat," Tim spits. He gestures to the punk's costume. "And why are you dressed like that? We know who you are."

"I don't have to answer to you," Damian snaps, turning to Alfred. "I demand to know why he's here."

"I'm sorry but you lost the privilege to boss Alfred around when you _murdered_ Dick!" Tim reminds him.

"It was an accident!" Damian cries.

Tim scoffs. "Me dropping a glass of milk is an accident, not murdering someone who thought of you as a brother."

Damian says nothing for awhile and Tim thinks he's trying to hold back tears before he turns to Alfred. "Is this simpleton living here now?"

"Oh it's worse than that, Satan's child," Tim answers. "I'm taking up residence in your room. It's really quite comfy-"

"Master Timothy," Alfred warns. "May I remind that you're arguing with a child?"

"It's better than the alternative," Tim replies.

Damian tightens his fist. "You wouldn't dare."

Tim steps forward, ready to prove the kid wrong when he's interrupted by a car screeching to a stop. Bruce is back. No way he can get away with slapping the shit out of the kid in front of his dad so he just relaxes and waits to see what will happen with those two instead.

Typically, Bruce is Bruce. No emotion as he acknowledges his only biological son and Damian responds just as predictably by announcing his leave. It's anti-climatic but as long as the kid gets the hell away from him he's fine. Then Alfred convinces Bruce to stop him and soon they're having a full-on argument as Damian screams out all his frustrations at Bruce. Tim so badly wants to put him in his place, but this is a family dynamic he wants no part of.

Alfred tries to calm things down but Damian isn't too pleased at that. "Let go of me."

"Please let your father speak-"

"I SAID LET GO!" And then tiny little Damian somehow manages to throw a full-grown Alfred several feet away from him and right into the Batcave's main computer screen. There is no humanly possible way for Damian to be that strong, but Tim isn't thinking about that now. All he sees is an injured Alfred and the piece of shit that caused it. He grabs Damian by his collar and he's instantly annoyed he changed out of his claws. Damian breaks out of the hold, grabs Tim, and body slams him onto the floor. The wind is knocked out of him as he feels like he's been slammed by a moving truck. How the hell is this kid so strong?

He's gasping for air as Bruce tries and fails to stop his son. When Damian's done with him he glares down at Tim, lifting his foot. Tim's focus should be right on the kid's boot, but it shifts to the giant penny about to collapse on top of Alfred.

"No," He manages to breath out, still clutching his chest. Damian turns to look just in time for _Hawkgirl_ of all people to suddenly show up and stop the penny from crushing Alfred. Damian rushes to Alfred's side as Hawkgirl puts the penny down with ease. This is the same girl Tim managed to take down not too long ago? He's too focused on his breathing to try and stop Damian and the next time he looks up, Damian has started a small fire and Hawkgirl transforms into Martian Manhunter. The martian catches fire as Bruce chases after his son. Tim grunts as he gets up to his feet and grabs the emergency fire blanket.

He rushes to the alien and tackles his with the blanket. "Hold still!" He demands, putting out the flames. Only when the fire is out does he allows the other man to rise.

"Thank you, Stray," Martian Manhunter says. Tim isn't surprised the alien can recognize him out of costume since it's fairly obvious that he's been working for Batman this whole time. But if Martian Manhunter was Hawkgirl this whole time, then where is she?

"Where's Damian?" Alfred asks.

"He's gone," Bruce answers, staring at a shattered case that once held Nightwing's costume.

Tim shakes his head. "He's such a little shit."

 

.

 

They're all still licking their wounds from Damian when Selina walks in, wearing nothing but one of Bruce's bathrobes. She looks from Bruce's frown to Tim's before arching up an eyebrow. "Looks like I'm late to the party," she says, before noticing Manhunter in the corner. "Hello, J'onn. I'm guessing Superman and the others found out about Hawkgirl if you're here?"

Tim gasps. "You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

Selina shrugs. "Bruce said it was urgent I tell no one."

"It doesn't matter now," Bruce grunts. "The truth is out. Hopefully the shock of being tricked will give us enough time to come up with another plan."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tim notices the shattered computer screen come to life, revealing Superman's signal. "Shit," he hisses. "Looks like time's up."

" _People of Earth_ ," Superman greets, appearing on the screen. " _We have been betrayed. The hero known as Batman has taken one of our people. One of your heroes. An imposter was put in her place. Batman's spy has been among us for weeks-_ "

Tim's phone buzzes. Superman's address is being broadcast on his phone as well. He opens his notifications to read Wally's message. **Dude!!! Are you seeing this? WTF???**

 **Yeah...catch you up later**. Tim puts the phone away. "It looks like Cyborg managed to deliver the message to every source of technology on the planet."

" _He has taken one of our friends and allies, and I am taking something of his_ ," Superman threatens. Tim immediately gets this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. There's not much the Kryptonian could take from Bruce that the other would suffer from. He already took his son. He sneaks a glance to Selina, who's eyes are glued to the screen. " _I'm taking his anonymity._ "

This time it's Selina who gasps while Alfred quickly gets on his feet and heads upstairs. Bruce continues to glare at his former best friend through the screen. "Damn you, Clark," He mutters, before pressing a button on the control board. "Protocol Icarus."

Tim's phone buzzes again and this time his screen is nothing but static. "Should've known you'd have a plan for this," Tim mutters. It would've been nice if the plan didn't involve destroying the phone he just got upgraded, though.

"It won't last," Batman warns. Oh good, he really didn't wanna have to steal another phone.

"No, it won't," Selina agrees. "Get your stuff, Tim."

Tim sighs. They literally just got here and now have to leave the luxury mansion because Damian plagued the world with his existence. He's running up the stairs when he phone turns back on, all his accounts on social media returning to life with a vengeance as a constant stream of notifications ring through the silence of the cave.

"What's happening?" Bruce asks. Tim opens his first account to find out, only to find the four word sentence that already has over five million notes on it. He turns his phone to Bruce.

**Batman is Bruce Wayne.**

"Superman's account hasn't even been verified yet," Selina tries to defend, but they all know it's over. Batman's biggest secret has been revealed. 

"I'm sorry," Bruce says. "I've put both your identities at risk."

"I don't really have one," Tim reminds him. "But let this be a lesson not to sleep with dangerous assassins without a condom-"

"Tim!" Selina cries.

Tim throws up his hands. "I'm not trying to tell a man that his son is the biggest mistake he's ever made but that's exactly what I'm trying to tell him."

"Time is running out," Martian Manhunter interrupts. "You all must flee."

"What about you?" Selina asks. Then, Martian Manhunter transforms into Batman.

"I will stay behind to free Hawkgirl," He explains. "When Superman arrives, I will attempt to reach him once more."

Even though it sounds like a lost cause, Tim doesn't object. All jokes aside, he wants to get Selina out of here fast. He says so aloud and Selina nods her head, gently touching Bruce's mask before leaving upstairs with Tim. On the way up, they run into Alfred.

"Your things have already been packed," He assures them. Tim wants to ask how _one_ man was able to do all of that so quickly but he knows better than to doubt Alfred. "Proceed to the teleporters immediately. I'm afraid we've received some unwanted guests."

Tim could only imagine what would happen if Bruce's identity was revealed when his entire Rogue's Gallery was still on the loose, he'd probably have to fight off Killer Croc and Two-Face at the same time! They head back downstairs where Alfred convinces Bruce that the other man isn't going anywhere without him before they all enter the teleporter. Martian Manhunter types in the code to the Insurgency Headquarters, with instructions to destroy the teleporters afterwards. Tim takes one last look at the Batcave, the place he sneaked into frequently during his Catlad days with Jason, before everything in front of him disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's harsh to keep blaming Damian for the death of Dick...but Tim doesn't think it's harsh! Haha honestly though I do enjoy writing out those two arguing. I opted out of writing out the entire dialogue exchange between Bruce and Damian because it's exactly how it is in the comics so if you'd like to read them, I put up which issues they are in the summary. Also, I don't know if Alfred being the biggest supporter of Bruce/Selina is cannon, but it is now! Haha only two more chapters for Year One, everyone, I'm excited to show you how this ends before debuting the sequel! Like always, let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys!


	22. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the after effects of Batman's identity being revealed, Stray decides to go on another mission with Huntress and Impulse.

It hasn't been long since Bruce Wayne's identity has been revealed, but Tim is already bored out of his mind. Batman and Catwoman were now on their way to oversee Martian Manhunter's (disguised as Bruce) confrontation with Superman and the rest of the League. They were no longer keeping Hawkgirl prisoner but Tim knew that wouldn't stop Superman, especially with Wonder Woman in his ear.

He insisted on joining them but they ignored him like he's still just a sidekick, so now he's stuck at the Insurgency HQ with nothing to do. He takes a nap and he wakes up to the HQ's intruder alarm ringing. Taking out his whip, Tim moves quick to investigate, but finds nothing when he shows up in front of the teleporters. He checks all entrances and emergency exits and nothing. He's beginning to think the intruder is something from another dimensional plane when he spots something slithering towards him. He smirks when he spots the familiar plant curling against his ankle.

"Ivy," he whispers, and the plant confirms by tightening it's grip. It let's go and when it recoils back, a pair of seeds are in its place. Tim watches the plant curl back through the cracks in the cave before retrieving the seeds. Batman may have made it Superman proof, but he didn't make it Poison Ivy proof. He knows what the seeds are for and quickly finds a small container to fill with water before dropping the seeds and his whip in it. In a couple of hours, the seeds will grow into the vine Ivy fused his old whip with.

"Take better care of it this time," He can practically hear Ivy tell him. After everything that's been happening he didn't even think to check up on her to see if she's ok. Or Harley, for that matter. He can't exactly reach out to them without the threat of the League discovering where they are, but there is someone he can contact.

With a few codes, Tim hacks into the Atlantean communication system once again. He supposes he should be grateful Aquaman didn't think to change the codes after the first time, but he isn't all that surprised that the metahuman didn't remember that tiny detail when his entire city was being uprooted out of the ocean and left in the middle of a desert.

The screen in front of him goes hazy for a brief moment before Aqualad's face appears. He looks a little battered and its then that Tim remembers Kalibak's invasion had reached Atlantis as well. "Garth," He breaths. "I'm sorry I haven't reached out. Is everything ok? How much damage did Atlantis suffer during the invasion?"

A familiar feeling returns to his stomach as tears start to fill Garth's eyes. "Tula's dead, Tim," He manages to choke out. "I couldn't save her." Tim wants to punch himself. Tula was Garth's best friend, if not more, and Tim knew Atlantis was hit by the invasion. He should've reached out days ago.

"Don't blame yourself, Garth," He tries, but knows the other won't listen. He takes a deep breath. "Stephanie's gone too."

The shock registers on Garth's face, before he looks away. "I'm sorry, Tim." They stay that way for a long time, saying nothing but making no attempt to disconnect the signal. They're all that's left from their team, from their friends. Sometime during the silence, Garth starts to cry. Tim lets him.

.

.

_Before_

"Oh, god, why are you crying?" Tim demands, watching as Aqualad tries to wipe the tears away, embarrassed. They were in front of the medical wing in Titans Tower.

"S-sorry," He stutters. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't listen to Stray, Aqualad," Red Arrow cuts in, giving Tim a look as he enters the medical wing. "He's an asshole."

Superboy, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl come in behind him. "Our first mission!" Kid Flash cheers. "Whoo! Did you see when Blackfire was like 'Care to dance, sister?' and Starfire was like 'You are no sibling of mine' and then blasted her? Oh! Or the way Superboy saved that building from crumbling to the ground? That was so totally crash! Oh, or when-"

"Bart!" Kon hisses. "We were there, dude."

"Right," Bart agrees sheepishly. "I'm going to refuel, I think I saw a pie in the fridge!" In an instant he's gone and it takes Tim a moment to realize what the kid had said.

"If he touches my banana creme I'll claw it out of his stomach!" Tim warns. Kon laughs and slips right behind him.

"Come on, Tim," He says into his ear. "Kid's gotta eat. I'll buy you a new one."

"Fine," He replies. Kon rewards him with a kiss to the top of his head and Tim tries not to notice how Wonder Girl quickly averts her eyes. He feels slightly guilty, he just doesn't know if it's because he knows of her feelings for Kon or because of what he's planning to do tonight when they escort Blackfire back to prison. Either way, he tightens his grip on Kon.

"What's wrong Aqualad?" Cassie asks. Tim groans. He does not need this kid to start crying all over again. Thankfully he manages to hold it together when he answers.

"It's my fault Aquagirl got hit," He sniffs. "I let Blackfire catch me off guard."

"You can't always know what your opponent is going to do on the battlefield," Cassie tells him, going into her Amazon soldier mode. "The only thing you can do is train harder for the next one. Besides, you guys performed way better than we expected for your first mission."

"Yeah, plus we've handled Blackfire before," Kon adds. "Roy and Kori wouldn't have sent you all out there if they thought you weren't ready."

Aqualad nods his head but doesn't look like he believes them, which annoys Tim even further. The doors to the medical wing open and Roy comes out with Tula and Garfield trailing behind them. Tula's arm is in a cast and Garfield's head is bandaged, but besides that they're both grinning.

"Look!" Tim motions to Aquagirl and turns to Garth. "Alive and well!"

"Much thanks to you!" Tula adds. "If you didn't show up to help, Blackfire would've done even more damage."

Tim shrugs. "It's my job."

"I appreciate you, nonetheless, Stray." Tim grimaces as Tula wraps him in a hug. Not nearly as bad as Kori's but pretty bad. When they break apart, Roy is already making Superboy and Wonder Girl pack to help out the League while Starfire is making her way downstairs to type up a report. Kon glances at him before leaving and Tim knew he'd be waiting in their shared room.

He looks back at Tula. As much as he'd hate to admit it, the girl had spunk out there. The way she moved reminded him of Karen, which is probably why he was so quick to come to her aid when Blackfire injured her.

"Just watch your back next time," He tells her, his fingers hesitantly rubbing against the small scar on his neck, a reminder of why he needs to bail out now. He removes his fingers before Tula notices and waves goodbye.

"Tim!" she calls out, just as he reaches the door. Tim sighs, but turns around anyway to see the Atlantean is all smiles. "When I'm cleared to return to the field, I look forward to being your teammate again!"

.

.

By the time Tim lets Garth go, another hero has died. Catwoman calls to tell him Superman killed Martian Manhunter after the other alien engaged Wonder Woman. She only told him because she felt bad about hiding the truth about Manhunter impersonating Hawkgirl in the first place, but with strict orders not to tell anyone else until Bruce calls a meeting. The pair had to investigate some things, so Tim is back to being bored and alone in the Insurgency cave when the teleporters alerted him of someone with access arriving.

**Incoming. F-05, Huntress.**

Huntress enters the cave in her outfit, scanning the room until her eyes find Tim. "Just the cat I was looking for."

That's surprising. Tim has never been someone the female hero has sought after. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help with a case I'm working on," She explains. Tim scoffs and shakes his head. How did they do it? How did Huntress, Impulse, and Spoiler (when she was alive) manage to still work on cases outside of Superman and the League? Being a hero is tiring and Tim is glad he got out while he could, although he isn't so sure where he stands now. Cats truly know how to live in the gray area.

"What do you need?" He asks. He _is_ bored, and if there's a chance of getting out of this cave he would take it.

"Can you reach Impulse?" she asks. "I'll need him too."

Tim holds out a finger for a pause as he digs for his phone. Wally picks up on the second ring. "Dude! You totally forgot to-"

"How fast can you get to a teleproter?" Tim cuts off.

"HQ?"

"Yup." Tim hangs up the phone just as the teleporter sounds.

**Incoming. M-12, Impulse.**

"What's the stitch?" Wally asks, zooming into the space between Tim and Helena.

Tim groans. "You did not just quote Kim Possible."

Wally smirks and looks like he's about to reply when Huntress steps in. "I need all the information you know about your former teammate, Raven," she demands. "Specifically her home dimension, Azarath."

"Uh-" Wally glances at Tim for help, who just shrugs. "I mean, from what Raven said, Azarath was her home until Trigon destroyed the place and killed everyone there."

Helena nods before walking over to the main table, laying out some type of map. "That's one version," she says. "This cult society I've been following believes the inhabitants of Azarath didn't perish at all. Instead, their souls became corrupted and now roam in between dimensions."

"I'm so sick of cults," Tim complains, thinking back to Cicada. "Why do you need me again?"

Huntress gives him a look. "The cult have deemed themselves the Wildebeest Society and it's members were part of the H.I.V.E before you brought them down with the Titans." She places a picture of a teenage girl on the table, only the girl isn't exactly human. "They've been genetically creating hybrid bodies for a couple of years now. This girl had managed to escape when I found her last year. Oracle had her relocated and I've been tracking them down ever since."

"So what does this have to do with Raven?" Wally asks.

"Nothing," she replies. "But I believe they're creating the bodies to host the corrupted souls of Azarath. I need to stop them before they cause any more living things harm." She turns to Tim. "I was hoping with your experience with the H.I.V.E, you would come with me."

Tim glanced at the photo of the girl, who's eyes reminded him of a large cat in the wild. "I'll do it," he says, turning to Wally. "Feel like going on a mission?"

If it were possible for Wally's grin to cover his whole face, it would. "Thought you'd never ask."

.

.

Huntress went to set up a perimeter, which left Wally and Tim to stake out the building of the Wildebeest Society. It wasn't much to look at but Tim knew that there was probably some crazy equipment inside for them to do what they did to that poor girl.

"So," Wally says, shifting uncomfortably. "Heard your parents died."

Tim narrows his eyes. "Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah?" He repeats. "I didn't really know them that well."

"Right." Pause. "But hey, I know they were pretty rich. Get to inherit any of it?"

"I mean the world thinks Tim Drake is dead so...doubt it," He says.

Wally nods his head. "That would be kinda difficult." Tim uses the zoom in on his goggles to get a better look at the building. It's guarded but not as guarded as they originally thought. He hears Wally tossing rocks next to him. "Being rich isn't as fun as it sounds anyways."

Tim raises his brow. "And how would you know?"

"Oh did Dick never tell you?" Wally asks. "I won the lottery a few years ago."

Tim blinked several times before taking off his goggles completely to look at the speedster in front of him. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I mostly just use it for food since I eat so much. Paid for Bart, too."

"Wow," Tim says, genuinely surprised. Talk about winning the lottery of life. Usually a superhero has either a super power or a super wallet, not both, and Wally's power just so happens to keep him fit at all times? If Tim wasn't on the top tier when it came to looks, he'd be ridiculously jealous.

Another moment of silence went by, enough for Tim to sit down, before Wally speaks again. "So Huntress is pretty cute."

"I'm cuter," Tim shrugs.

Wally rolls his eyes. "What do you know about her? Is she single?"

Tim sighs, but decides to give in. It's not like he has anything better to do. "I don't know," He says, as he searches his brain for all the useful information he has on Helena. "She's from Gotham, obviously. I think she flirted with Catman before I got with him and I'm also pretty sure she hooked up with Nightwing."

Wally scoffs. "Who hasn't?"

At the tone Tim gives him a look. "Jealous much?" Tim couldn't blame him. Wally's cute but Dick was in his own league. Tim was probably the only one that could compete with him in the looks department.

Wally's grin grows. "Hard to be jealous when I had him first."

"Shut up!" He doesn't buy it for one second. There's no way. "I thought Batgirl-"

"She wishes she had a hand on those cheeks before me," Wally brags, before laughing at Tim's shocked expression. "What? We were best friends who started puberty together and we were both insanely hot-"

"I wouldn't go that far-"

"-so it only made sense to fool around with each other," he explains, completely ignoring Tim's interruption.

"Huh," Tim says. "I didn't even know you swing that way."

It's Wally's turn to arch his eyebrow and Tim swears he's never met someone as cocky as him...and he dated Kon. "Why, because I didn't automatically fall to your charm?"

Tim laughs, now enjoying the banter they got going on. "Like I'd waste my charm on you," he teases. "It'd be too easy."

Wally looks like he's about to respond when the building they're supposed to be watching suddenly explodes. They both whirl around as multiple tiny explosions erupt throughout the building. Before Tim can even begin to evaluate what's happening a giant shadow in the shape of a bird soars out of the building and into the sky.

"What the hell just happened?" Huntress yells through the comm link.

"Raven," Wally breaths, eyes still glued to the wreck. "She must've found out what the Wildebeest Society were up to."

Static on the other end meant Helena was thinking. "We'll move in," she declares. "See what we can find."

Tim waits for Wally to disconnect the link before hoping on his back. Despite hating the idea at first, at the end of the day Tim is more lazy than he is prideful so he'll take the free ride. They're in front of the debris in no time, the heat of the fire hitting Tim like a giant wave. Approaching footsteps must mean Huntress has caught up, which is confirmed when Tim finally looks in her direction.

"Impulse, could you do a search through the building?" she asks. Wally nods his head and in a flash he's gone. Tim barely has time to glance in the direction he took off in before he's already back.

"A lot of bodies," He reveals. "I don't think anyone survived."

Huntress looks angry, probably because this was her mission and Raven took it down in a matter of seconds. It's deeper than that for Tim. He remembers the way Raven looked when he last saw her. The Raven that helped mentor him and the other Titans hated violence, would never kill. If this is how Raven is handling things now, he fears what she could be turning into. When he looks at Wally he can tell the other must be thinking the same thing. Hell, it was Wally and the original Titans that faced off against Trigon. If anyone could see the signs of Raven being a portal again, it's him.

"Let's get moving," Huntress suggests. "Authorities will arrive-"

A loud wail interrupts her words. All three of them snap their heads in the direction of what sounds like a baby crying. It's not too far for Helena and Tim to run to but Wally still speeds to the spot to start lifting chunks of debris off what appears to be a broken tube. It looks like a smaller version of the tube Kon described he was in at Cadmus. The crying is louder now and Helena steps forward to open the tube. Tim and Wally are trying to peak inside as she reaches in and pulls out a baby animal.

"What is it?" Tim asks. The little creature is still crying but it's head is buried in it's hands. Hands. Human hands, although very furry. The little thing also has hooves for feet, a baby human's chest, and the head and horns of...a Wildebeest? It's cries finally calm down into tiny sobs as it looks straight up at Huntress.

"M-mama?" It sniffs.

Helena makes the most horrified face. "Oh no."

"Wait, I think I remember seeing something on the little guy!" Wally announces. He zooms away and when he's back there's a file in his hands. "Here it is! He's one of the only pair of experiments they were working on to survive. The other one must be that girl who escaped years ago."

"Well, what do we do with it?" Tim asks, staring at the baby experiment as it plays with Helena's hair. It lets out a giggle and Tim can't tell if it's cute or disturbing. Was this thing human when they experimented on it? Or was it an animal?

"We can't leave him here!" Wally protests. "He's our responsibility."

"You mean _your_ responsibility," Huntress says, shoving the infant in Wally's arms. Immediately the kid is crying loudly again, desperately reaching for Huntress.

"Oh god, I think it imprinted on you," Tim says. He read that baby animals can sometimes do that, like ducks.

"He," Wally corrects. "His file says he's a boy."

"Well _he_ isn't my issue," Huntress says, turning on her heel to walk away.

"MAMA!" The little experiment cries. He cries again and literally shoves Wally several feet away from him and jolts to catch up to Helena before jumping into her arms, causing her to fall over.

"Holy shit!" Tim yells. He walks over to help Wally on his feet. "Damn, Huntress, now we really can't leave him here if he has strength like that. We have to take him to the Insurgency and have Batman take a look at him."

He can tell Huntress hates everything about this, but knew he was right. "Fine!" She cradles the baby so he's tucked in one arm before walking away. "But I'm not changing him!"

They start walking back to the teleporter, Wally trying to play peekaboo with the toddler the entire way. Eventually the little guy(?) starts to giggle and Tim thinks that he's actually a little cute for being a mutated lab experiment. Then he vomits all over Huntress and Tim decides he's never having a kid in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so there's a lot of reasons why I wrote this chapter. Obviously Tula's death should have been expected since she pretty much dies in every media she's in. At first I thought of keeping her alive but after figuring out what I wanted to do with Garth, I didn't really want her around for that.  
> Helena and Wally are the only other heroes around Tim's age so I wanted to used this chapter to get them to bond more, because Tim should be around people his age lol  
> And finally, the inclusion of Baby Wildebeest. As I keep making updates I want to slowly but surely introduce a bunch of characters from the Teen Titans comics, because it boggles my mind that none of them were featured in Injustice. I already have some characters in mind (Miss Martian will show up in Year Two), but if there's any Teen Titans member you all would like to see, please let me know and I can see if I can make that happen!


	23. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter for Year One, Tim prepares with Batman and the Insurgency as they get one small opportunity to level the playing field against Superman.  
> *Takes place during Injustice: Gods Among Us (Year One) #31-36*

Since Bruce's identity was discovered, they've all been staying at the headquarters for the Insurgency. Tim is sleeping in his own bunk room when Selina comes in, shaking him awake. "Suit up, Kitten. It's serious."

"What's happening?" Tim groans, trying to rub the sleep away as he rolls out of bed.

"I'm not sure, but Batman is calling an emergency meeting," Selina tells him. The last time there was an emergency meeting, Kalibak's forces attacked. It takes Tim hardly any time at all to get in his suit. When he's suited up, they head over to the main room, where Black Lightning, Huntress, and Batwoman are already waiting. Huntress had stayed over the night before while Batman ran tests on Baby Wildebeest (the name Wally decided to give the baby experiment. Tim told him it lacked originality but also that it didn't surprise him seeing as he ran around for so long as Kid Flash).

Batman confirmed that Baby was indeed a toddler in age, a little over two. He could walk and could talk little but would throw the biggest tantrums if Huntress wasn't in his sight, hence why she stayed over. Bruce couldn't determine the kid's origins, whether or not he was a human or animal before the experiment, and wanted the three of them to find the girl that escaped to see if they could find some answers. Now with the emergency meeting, Tim feels that the mission will be put on pause indefinitely.

Wally and Captain Atom show up in the middle of Bruce explaining the situation with Martian and Hawkgirl to the others, which is not going well with Black Lightning. He's in the middle of chewing out the Gotham Knight when Black Canary and Green Arrow scoot into their seats.

"You should have told us about the Martian," Captain Atom grunts, agreeing with Black Lightning.

"Martian Manhunter is dead," Batman reveals. "Superman burned him alive." J'onn's death obviously is a shock to everyone in the room, but Batman then talks about what the meeting really is about. He mentions how someone from Superman's camp reached out to him. They've created a super pill. At first, Tim would be skeptical that there even is a pill but then he remembers the night Damian returned to the Manor. The demon spawn is not that talented so a super pill would make sense as to how he was able to do the things he did.

"The message claimed that the pill is being manufactured at Superman's Fortress of Solitude," Batman finishes. Now Green Arrow is freaking out but no one pays attention once Bruce reveals it's time to set the plan in motion. Apparently he got the President to create a distraction but it would only take so long before Superman and the League stop whatever the distraction was. Tim can't believe he's thinking this, but Bruce is right. They needed to act fast.

"Catwoman, Stray, Black Canary, Impulse, Captain Atom. I need the five of you with me," Batman orders. It only takes Tim one glance at Selina before he's on his feet and heading to the teleporter. "The teleporter will take us just south of-"

"Don't think for a second you're leaving me behind, 'Bruce'," Green Arrow growls, right behind the group. Bruce and Oliver start going at it and Tim can't help but roll his eyes. The male ego will definitely bring the end of the world, he's decided. Even Canary points out how ridiculous they're acting but neither will budge.

"He can take my spot," Wally offers, stepping down from the teleporter. "If you guys need back up I'll be there, but for sake of time just let him get in the goddamn teleporter."

They both seem to be ok with that and once everyone is where they're supposed to be, Black Lightning activates the teleporter. Tim shoots Oliver a look. "Hopefully your aim is as good as your complaining."

"Save it, Stray," he hisses. His vision goes black and when it returns, they're in the middle of the Arctic. A gust of wind makes Tim immediately regret wearing just his suit. He knows it'll warm up to adjust to the temperature but it won't be enough to completely make it go away.

"Atom, take Catwoman and Stray ahead so they can start finding us a way inside," Batman orders. Captain Atom picks up Selina and Tim hops on him like he would with Wally before the meta human flies off. He ducks his head to avoid the harsh winds as Atom flies toward the Fortress. His eyes trail all over Captain Atom's metal-like body.

"So what's your deal?" he asks. In all honesty, he barely remembered Atom was even a superhero before all of this. He didn't even know the other man could shoot nuclear blasts until recently. "Can you take on Superman if you have to?"

"Absolutely," He answers.

"Could you kill him?" Captain Atom doesn't respond but Tim can tell he's thought about it. He's not sure if there's anyone alive who is capable but if it comes down to it, Atom better not slip up.

They reach the Fortress, Atom dropping them off by what appears to be a very large door. It's very cliche but the pair are able to slip inside the lock with ease.

"I cannot believe we're breaking into the Fortress of Solitude," He loudly whispers.

"We're the only two that can," Selina responds. "Now let's get to work."

Breaking into a lock from _inside_ the actual lock is a little trickier than normal but it's nothing they can't handle. For a Fortress, Tim's a little shocked that this is all that's standing in their way. He uses his whip to bring down a metal gear and hears the satisfying click of the door unlocking, only this time it's sound has increased to fill up an entire stadium.

"Great job, Kitten," Catwoman praises. They wait for the others in a victory pose, as any cat would. "You say 'impenetrable fortress' and I just hear 'Christmas morning with gifts to unwrap.'"

Tim grins. "It's unlocked. You're up, Atom." Tim and Selina use their whips to swing down the ground while Captain Atom uses his superior strength to open the giant door to the fortress. They start making their way inside. It might take a minute to search the entire place for the pills and Tim thinks maybe he should've stayed behind instead of Wally. Catwoman could've unlocked the door by herself and with so much at stake Tim's not sure if he's comfortable with the idea of being here without him.

The fortress is gigantic. Kon told him about it a lot, mentioned all the interesting things that Superman kept stored here. He even mentioned a sort of prison being here, it's where Superman kept General Zod. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to toss Superman in there too?

"Tim?" the familiar voice makes Tim freeze in his tracks. He's a tad bit ahead of the group but once Batman catches up, he freezes as well.

"No," He breathes. Everyone else is confused as to why Bruce is scared shitless to see Mr. and Mrs. Kent but Tim understands. Them being here is the worst case scenario they could imagine.

"I think you should go, son," Mr. Kent warns. Of course, he realizes it too.

"You're right," Bruce agrees right away. "We're leaving. I'm sorry, Mr. Kent."

As Bruce explains to Oliver why they need to get the hell out, Mrs. Kent grabs him. "Tim, wait! Is Conner ok? We haven't seen him since Bruce brought us here."

Tim is at a loss for words. He has love for the woman Kon cared so much about, spent a lot of nights in her home. But time is running out and they need to go. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent-"

"Please, Tim!" She cries. "Just tell me he's ok."

"He's coming!" Bruce warns. "He's-"

A red and blue blur bursts through the fortress and soon Tim's looking right at Superman, who's holding Captain Adam by the throat. There is a lot of anger in the Kryptonian's eyes. Mrs. Kent walks away from Tim to try to talk to her son, but Clark isn't listening. And then Captain Atom is blasting Superman into the sky. Tim has to partially shield his eyes from the sun in order to see the two little dots fighting, but he knows from his earlier talk with Atom that one of them isn't coming back from the fight.

"Kitten!" Selina warns. Tim jumps away from some debris and lands on his feet perfectly.

When he gets up, he runs to the block of ice. "Are the Kents ok?" He asks, just after Oliver confirms he's fine to his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Green Arrow answers. "They're with me." Good. Now they have to get the hell out of here before that changes. Dinah's stubborn though, but Tim can't blame her for wanting to stay with Ollie.

"If anyone can talk their way out of trouble it's Arrow," Tim says, hoping it'll assure Canary. It doesn't, but she agrees to leave with them anyways. As they exit the fortress, Tim turns to Batman. "I can get a hold of Wally."

"No," Bruce grunts. "The League will know what we're up to now. He could be in danger if he intervenes." Tim decides he's right and continues to run to the teleporter's range. It isn't until they've just arrived when a huge shock wave flies through and knocks them down.

"What the hell was that?" Selina asks, getting up. They all look up to see what was an explosion disappear back to Earth's original sky. Whatever was leftover from the explosion is slowly disappearing now.

"Captain Atom self destructed," Batman explains, his binoculars on hand.

"Is he able to come back from that?" Tim asks. Batman shakes his head. "Can Superman?" As if to answer his question, a red and blue blur soars through the sky.

"We need to go," Batman warns.

"Not without Ollie," Black Canary hisses.

"Dinah," Catwoman tries.

"Let's wait," Tim agrees, looking at Selina. "If it was me you'd want to do the same." Selina sighs, but she doesn't protest and if she doesn't, neither will Bruce. So they wait. They can't give him too long but they give him a few moments. Finally, Bruce reveals the locator he put on Green Arrow is activated and he's at a spot that puts him at a safe distance away from the fortress.

As they run to the coordinates, Tim wonders how the vigilante was able to cover so much land in a short amount of time. Maybe Wally got tired of waiting. As annoying as he could be, Tim's grateful he decided to look for him during-

"Ollie!" Dinah cries. They must've reached the coordinates but neither Ollie nor Wally are in sight. Just as his eyes find the single arrow with the tracker, Canary falls to her knees. So that means if his arrow is here, then Oliver must still be in the Fortress. With Superman. When Dinah gets up she has one tiny little pill in her hand. "This is it, isn't it?" she asks, holding it up to Bruce. "The tech you were after? Ollie saved the day."

"Yes," Bruce answers, sounding so tired. "We'll wait by the teleporters. He may still-"

"No," Black Canary cuts off. "He's not coming." Stray inches closer to Catwoman as they watch Canary walk away. He understands the feeling too well, of losing someone. However he hasn't lost someone he loved for as long as Dinah loved Ollie.

"There's no point in wasting Green Arrow's sacrifice by standing here," He finally says. "We should get going."

They hurry up and head back to the teleporter. Once they're back the others that stayed behind are full of questions. Dinah quickly makes an exit and Huntress looks at him with a question on her face.

"She needs you," He says, and it's all he needs to say before she's running after her, Baby Wildebeest trailing right after her. Wally is by his side in an instant.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Atom and Green Arrow are dead," Tim tells him. Surprise on Wally's face, as well as Black Lightning's.

"Where are you going?" Batwoman calls out. Tim turns to see Batman walking back to the teleporter, not addressing the shocked look Wally now has on his face after what he just told him.

"The cave. My computer," He answers. "There is the best chance we have of analyzing this. Once I know how it's made, I should be able to synthesize it. It could be our only chance to stand against him."

"Oh no," Tim whispers. He knew what would come next. His plan made sense and it made even more sense for him to go alone but there was one person who wouldn't see it that way and it just so happened to be the one person he cared the most about. Selina is quick by his side, pleading for him to do this another way.

"If you think for a second that I'm letting you face him alone you're out of your pointy-eared head!" She yells. Tim wants to step in as they continue to argue but as much as Tim will go wherever she goes, he also doesn't want to face Superman just after he's murdered a man. So he's grateful when Bruce finally silences her with a kiss before spraying a ton of sleeping gas in her face.

He's there to catch her sleeping body. "She won't forgive you for this, you know," Tim says.

"I know," Bruce answers. "But she can be pissed off and alive." Tim can't argue with him. Bruce is the target right now. Superman wouldn't even blink to smack anyone else out of the way to get to him and his smacks did more damage than others.

"Bruce," Wally tries. "At least let me come. I can help hold him off."

"No," Bruce answers. "Your brain is more important than your speed now, Wally. When my computer synthesizes the pill, I'm sending you the results. If I don't make it, it falls on you to create more. You'll be responsible for creating the key to stopping Superman.

Wally had never looked so serious before as he nods his head. "Yes sir."

"Hide," Batman orders. "All of you. Go deep underground. If this works, I'll find you."

And then he was gone.

Black Lightning is the first to leave. "I need to get my family to safety." Tim could understand that. Out of all of them he had the most to lose, but he also had the government's aid. Hopefully that would be enough to help him. Luckily for him Tim thinks he's not too high on the list of people Superman would go after anyway.

Batwoman and Black Canary were next. "I'm afraid our lessons must cease indefinitely, Stray," Batwoman tells him.

"Can't say I'm sad about that," He teases. Batwoman gives him a smile before she teleports away.

"Stray." He turns around to see Black Canary approaching him. "Thank you. If you didn't speak up to give Ollie more time we might've never found his tracker and his death would have been for nothing."

Tim took off his goggles. "I know what it's like." And he did. He lost Jason and Karen when he was just a kid and in just this year alone he's lost Kon, Steph, Dick, Garfield, Bart, Cassie, Kori, Tula, and his parents. He's sure none of them cared for him as much as Ollie cared for Dinah but coming from someone who grew up with parents who initially didn't care about him to finally finding people to call his family, only to have them taken away? He knew there were only three words that could comfort her.

He takes her hand and holds it tight as he looks into her eyes. "We'll get him." And he believes it. He believes it with such a fiery passion that he knows someway, somehow, they're going to bring justice for their lost loved ones.

Once Dinah is gone, Tim figures he should pack some things for him and Catwoman too.

"Where are you gonna go?" Wally asks.

"Hawaii." He trusts Wally enough with that much information. "You?"

"Ah, I can't stay in one place too long," He says. "I'll be jumping around, waiting for Batman's signal to come back."

"Do you think he'll succeed?" Huntress asks, appearing hand in hand with Baby Wildebeest. Once Tim got used to the animal-human hybrid, he's sure he'd find the image adorable.

"He has to," Tim answers.

"And there's no one left that we can send for backup?" Wally asks.

"You're too important," Huntress says, before glancing between Baby and a passed out Catwoman. "And Tim and I have our hands full."

Wally sighs. "Guess it would be asking for the impossible."

Tim gasps and he swears a light bulb just turned on in his head. "Impossible," he repeats, but in a small whisper. He pays no mind to the look Wally and Helena exchange as he walks to the computer. "You guys go ahead, I just have to make a phone call."

"Tim-"

"I promise it'll be fine," Tim answers. "I just know someone who's used to doing the impossible as far as Bruce is concerned." He can tell Wally wants to protest but Helena is already shoving him towards the teleporter. Once they're gone he dials up the familiar number, not surprised when it's picked up on the first ring.

"Wayne residence," Alfred greets.

"Alfred!" Tim cries.

"Master Timothy? Is everything alright?" he asks.

"Bruce needs you," He explains. "He's in the cave trying to decipher a weapon that can help us against Superman."

"Oh I won't be too much help with that-"

"Superman is after him, Alfred," Tim warns. "He's already killed Green Arrow."

There's silence on the other end for so long that he has to check to see if he didn't lose signal. "I shall handle the situation at once, Master Timothy. Please do make sure you and Ms. Kyle are safe."

"I will, Alfred," He says, before hanging up the call. He doesn't know what Alfred could possibly do to stop Superman but if anyone can make the impossible happen, Alfred has already done it.

Now that that was taken care of, Tim starts putting the coordinates to his cave in the teleporter. Only Garth knows where location is (Wally only knows it's in Hawaii) so its the safest place he could think of. He thought of going to Ivy, who could use The Green to help shield them, but if it put her plants in danger she could bail.

"Tim?" Selina groans, rubbing her head. "What's happening?"

Tim finishes punching in the coordinates and runs to Selina's side as the teleporter turns on for the final time. "Remeber how you would always take me on vacations?"

"Yeah?" She's so out of it, Tim isn't even sure she'll remember this conversation later.

"Well this time I'm returning the favor," He says. They teleport away and Tim is uncertain what's going to happen in the future. He's unsure how many more friends he'll lose to Superman and his cause. He's uncertain if Selina and him will be able to protect each other. All he knows is that he's lost too much to give up now. He was either going to see this end with Superman on his knees or he would die trying.

He hopes it's the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter to Year One! Sorry if the deaths of Captain Atom and Green Arrow seemed vague but there really wasn't a way for Tim to see them die with how things went. If you'd like to see how all the action went down, check out the Injustice Comics listed in the summary! I've had such a blast writing this story and I couldn't have done it without the support of all of you! Please, if you've finished the story, let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you so I could carry the support with me into the sequels.
> 
> The sequel based on Year Two will be call "Injustice: War of the Lantern Corps." and I'll post the story up later tonight. It won't have any chapters yet, but it'll have a list of stats to help everyone keep track of who's good, who's evil, who's alive, who's dead, and who's THOUGHT to be dead *wink wink* Again, thank you all for the support. I truly hope you continue to show love throughout the series!


End file.
